The Tale of Cyn-Dyrela
by chryseis dione
Summary: This is a new version of the classic tale of Cinderella. I really got sick of always watching the heroine win her prince with her overwhelming beauty. So here's something a little different. Hope you enjoy it! I got chapter eleven up!
1. Beginnings

Pronunciation Key (Actual Greek or "Alansian" pronunciation of the names)  
  
Chryseis: Cry-see-is  
  
Pasiphae: Pa-siff-ah-ee  
  
Eidyia: Eye-dee-a  
  
Cyala: Kie-ah-la  
  
Cyn-Dyrela: Kine die-reh-lah  
  
Mer Dyrelle: Mehr Die-rehl   
  
Marai- Mar-eye  
  
Chapter One  
  
The death of Baroness Pasiphae Morrigan of Llyr was a great tragedy, not only because she was young, but because of what she left behind. Her husband would never love another woman, for he had fallen in love with his brilliant and lovely wife. But never again would she make him laugh with her jokes or walk with him in the sunny gardens of her home that she had loved so much. The only light left in his life was his young daughter, Chryseis. Every time he saw her run through the gardens, he wondered if she would grow to be like her mother, and wondered what the future would hold for her.  
  
This is Chryseis' story.  
  
*****************************  
  
I had very few memories of life before my mother's funeral. I was only four when she died, and it was a long while before I understood what had happened. At her funeral, she had been laid on her funeral pyre, still and peaceful. She was dressed in a delicate silver gown, with her brown hair spread out on the little pillow beneath her head.  
  
"Mother…" I had moaned, wondering why she was so quiet and motionless. Tugging on my father's sleeve, I asked him why she wouldn't wake up.  
  
"Your mother is gone," he had explained in a sad voice. Now that I look back, I can see his sorrowful face, the usual twinkle in his hazel eyes gone. "Her spirit has gone on to live in the next world, but her body has been left here. The spirit is waiting for us, and when our spirits go to the next world, she will be there. Until then, a part of her spirit remains in us, loving us and watching over us." His grief was beyond anything I'd ever known, as was my own when I finally comprehended the fact that my mother was gone. Tears had leaked from my eyes, which I tried to rub away with a small chubby fist, determined not to cry and be strong for Father. He had held my tiny hand in his and explained what we must do.  
  
We took the candles from the priest when the service was finished and set the pyre alight. My father stood tall, with me in his arms, my little arms around his neck and burying my face in his shoulder. He watched the pyre and his wife as the flames consumed them, but I could not. All I could smell was smoke and death, and I knew that things would never be the same.  
  
All my memories of mother flashed through my mind, few though they were. I remembered sneaking away from my nurse to a ball that was being held in our manor. Mother had been there, dressed in a fine blue gown. She was whirling across the dance floor with my father, laughing and looking lovely. I saw other ladies there in pretty dresses wearing lavish jewels, but it was Mother who lit up the room. That is always how I will remember her, as the beautiful, perfect lady who was always laughing. I remember her tucking me into my bed at night and telling me stories. In my mind were the scent of the lilac bath oil she always used and the sound of her voice singing a lullaby for me. But those few memories were all I had now. She was gone, slipping away from me before I had the chance to truly know her.  
  
After the funeral we returned home to our manor to begin our lives without her. I will always remember our lovely manor in my heart, with its fragrant gardens full of bright flowers and the stately marble columns. It was an ancient building, but built to endure the ages with majesty and grace. The floors were polished wood or marble or elegant tile from all parts of the kingdom. Thick rugs and carpets sometimes covered the floor. The one in my room was thick and soft, so that my feet almost sank into it when I sprang across it. There were paintings of all the barons and baronesses before Mother and Father on the walls, their portraits smiling down on their descendants through the ages.  
  
Outside were the gardens, where I liked to spend my time playing and reading. Mother had loved living things, so we had many dogs and cats that lived on the grounds and in the house as well. There were horses in a stable on the west of our land, and a wide field in which to ride them that extended to a forest with hills beyond it. In the gardens there were fountains with fish in them, and water lilies that floated on top, the pink and white blooms looking very cheery and colorful in the sun's light. Spring and summer brought the heavenly smell of flower blooms to all of the grounds, and it was impossible not to love Llyr at that time.  
  
This manor had been my mother's, for she was the only child of the Baron of Llyr. They had been the last of the line, and desperately clinging to their heritage. All of our line has been proud, and we love our land more than anything else, excepting our family. My mother, Pasiphae had many fortune-seekers who sought her hand, but the one she fell in love was Lord Michael Rillian. He was the second son in a noble family that lived in the capital city of Calaris, and had fallen very much in love with Pasiphae as well.  
  
He was a diplomat for the king, often traveling to foreign lands on missions for his sovereign. On his travels, he loved to collect things from the lands he journeyed to, so our home was filled with foreign art and objects. When his wife's father died, he was bestowed with the title of Baron of Llyr, but only to keep the title safe until another would bear it. The lineage of Llyr would be through his wife's child, through the blood of the Llyr family. He would govern this land to the best of his ability until I was old enough to bear the title of Baroness.  
  
He was a good father, and after my mother's death, he stayed home more to help raise me. I always knew that he loved me and that my mother always had and still did. My father was never too dignified to join in my games in the orchard or my tea parties in my room. We would go riding across the field and sometimes through the forest and into the hills that overlooked the nearby village. He was always there for me when I needed him, and when he was not I had Eidyia.  
  
Eidyia had been a servant on the Llyr estate all her life. Our servants were very loyal, and their position here was much better than those of servants elsewhere in Alansia. The Llyrs have often been the forerunners of social reform in our land, or so our reputation stood. We had abolished many of the older, stuffier laws regarding the place of servants. Our servants were very educated and treated as honored employees instead of slaves, as I knew some servants in other places were. Eidyia was very educated indeed, and was my governess for years. She had been only a year older than my mother, whom she had grown up with.  
  
At night, she would tell me all about my mother, and how they used to play together. Besides my father, Eidyia had known my mother best and could tell me stories about her. Soon after my mother died, my nurse had to leave to be with her ailing father in a faraway land. From then on, Eidyia became my guardian when Father was away. She was very young and kind and always knew how to cheer me up when I was sad or help me when I was confused. Sometimes she even let me stay awake past my bedtime to chase fireflies or read the last chapter of a book. It was almost like having a mother, but not quite the same.  
  
Most of all she was my governess and teacher. It was she who taught me my letters and arithmetic. I was very young, but eager to learn more so I could be a good baroness someday. Her room was always filled with books, some of which she had gotten in the big cities and some of which had once belonged to mother. There were books on natural science, philosophy, economics, language, and other advanced subjects. I would always pull them down and look at them, excited to know that someday I would learn all these.  
  
Right away, I began to learn the Ancient Tongue. Eidyia always said that it was best to learn young, especially with languages. I remember sitting on the little couch in my room with her, going over the words over and over. When she left me to practice, sometimes I would read to my mirror, watching the brown haired girl in the reflection as she recited her lessons. I always used to look in that mirror and wish I looked more like my mother. I had her brown hair, my father said, but I did not have her fiery green eyes. My eyes were like my father's: hazel, with the colors mixing and blending. I had skin that sometimes burnt when I spent too long in the sun, and my nurse was always making me put herbal balms on it to prevent this.  
  
As I learned more and more, I began to understand what my heritage meant. I was to be baroness someday, and so must prepare for that role. Father did not hold many parties at our manor any more, but he did hold a ball once or twice a year. On those days, the entire manor was bustling with people making the necessary preparations. All the guest rooms were aired out, and fresh linens put on the beds. Floors were scrubbed and windows were washed and furniture was dusted. The kitchens were filled with busy bakers, making enormous tortes and trifles, and the chefs, preparing fish and turkeys and soups. It always smelled wonderful when this was going on, with the fresh clean smell of the manor and the smell that emanated from the kitchens.  
  
When I had just turned six years old, my father happened to be holding a ball to celebrate the coming of spring. It was to be a grand event, and the manor was as busy as usual. The best part was that I was allowed to come to part of it. I would be allowed to greet the guests with my father. This, of course, excited me to no end. There was even a new dress for me to wear, pretty and blue. I didn't care so much for the dress as I did for that fact that I was allowed to go. I was a lady now, I told myself.  
  
The big night arrived, and I stood by my father's side watching the guests arrive. He tolerantly met each and every one of them and spoke to them kindly as they walked into our main ballroom. Some of them said a greeting to me as well, while others looked down on me as if I were far too young to be attending such proceedings. I used my best baroness-in-training manners to welcome them. Some laughed at my attempt and others seemed to think it was adorable.  
  
After a while, my father was called away to solve a problem with the set up for the banquet. I was left to answer the door and greet the guests on my own. In my mind, I heard Eidyia instructing me on my manners. Curtsy gracefully; welcome them to our home… I tried to think of my mother, and what she would have done.  
  
Not long after my father left, some very important guests arrived in our hall. King Matthew and Queen Marai had arrived, their seven year old son Brien coming with them. I gave them my best curtsy, but it was difficult on my little legs. Despite my nervousness, I managed to do it, even though it looked nothing like my mother's graceful, sweeping curtsies.  
  
Queen Marai smiled. I told her that I was honored to have them here and if her royal highness wished, Father would return shortly. She greeted me and even spoke directly to me, something that not many other adults had done. "You are a most excellent hostess, Chryseis. You look to be much like your dear mother, may she rest in peace." I smiled happily and nodded. Brien had wandered off and was looking at the carved ice statue in the corner, in the shape of a great unicorn. Marai laughed and went to collect her son, the king moving with her. As she walked away, I barely heard her say to her husband, "What a charming little girl! Perhaps we should keep her in mind when she and Brien are both a bit older. The blood of Llyr is noble and fair, and Sir Michael's daughter looks to be of that blood." Later, I discovered that only one other person heard that, a person whose malice would haunt me for many years.  
  
The ball turned out to be no place for children. Prince Brien looked rather bored and I was rather bored as well after being freed of my task of greeting the guests at the ball. My nurse would be along to collect me soon, and I wondered if the prince would be taken off to bed, too, or if he would have to endure the rest of the ball. My father encouraged me to talk to him since we were nearly the same age. He didn't talk much, and didn't smile at all. I really had no clue what to do with the prince of Alansia. In the end, I tried to amuse him by telling a joke that I remembered Eidyia telling me. He laughed at it, and seemed much friendlier after that, as if he now knew that I was a nice kid who was bored with these things too. I showed him around our manor for a little bit, even though I would have rather played a game. But a lady did not play games, I reminded myself. A lady was polite and proper.  
  
In the end, we did end up playing hide and seek in the downstairs library, running around the bookshelves. It wasn't long, though, before my nurse found us and sent Prince Brien back to the ballroom and me to my father to say goodnight and go off to bed. As she ushered me back to my room afterwards, she scolded me gently, reminding me that a lady was always demure and well behaved. I asked her if a lady was also often bored, and she laughed.  
  
"You will grow to be a proper lady in time. I think we forget that you are also still a child, Chryseis." She took me to my room, where Eidyia was waiting for us. I said goodnight to my nurse, who left after speaking with Eidyia quickly. It was Eidyia, tonight, who helped me get ready to sleep, tucked me into bed and read me a story.  
  
"How was your very first ball?" she asked me, a twinkle in her dark eyes.  
  
"All right," I admitted. "My dress was sort of itchy, and some of the people who came were a little odd, but at least some people there were fun." She smiled.  
  
"In a few more years, they will be far more enjoyable, Chryseis," she laughed. "Balls were never Pasiphae's favorite pastime, but she was a good hostess all the same. I do hope you grow to be like her." Her face took on a distant look, and I thought it seemed sad.  
  
"I'll try," I promised. "I tried to be like her tonight, but I don't think it worked very well."  
  
"The other servants told me that you did wonderfully," Eidyia assured me as she rose to turn out my light. "You will never be just like your mother, for you are your own person. But some of her grace you may yet find in yourself. Now, sleep, little one. It's back to your lessons tomorrow." She blew out the candles and shut my door, leaving me in the dark room, going over everything that had happened that day so I wouldn't ever forget. I was happy. Even the time since my mother had died had not been entirely sorrowful, although a little more solemn and strange. Those years of my life were happy times, but the sun would not shine on the house of Llyr forever.  
  
Quick Author's Note:  
  
I've edited and rewritten this story for consistency, characterization, and other little details. If you want the original, email me and I'll try and find a place to post it and mail you the link. Thanks for all your wonderful comments and criticism- they inspired me to take another look at this story and have driven many of the revisions. Thank you, and send more on the way! Whether you're reading for the first time or the second, enjoy! 


	2. In Which I Meet My Evil Stepmother

Chapter Two  
  
Two years after my mother's death, something happened that shattered the tranquility in our house. Madame Ariela Chemise, the youngest of five daughters of a noble lord who lived near the capital city, was quite a scandal. She was indeed beautiful, with blonde hair, eyes the color of the ocean, and a charming smile. Many held her in high esteem, but it was not for her accomplishments. Ariela had many affairs and was far too flirtatious with everyone, even married men. She had two daughters whose fathers were unknown, for they looked nothing like Ariela's first two husbands, and only a little like Ariela herself. She had even flirted with my father right after Mother's funeral! She had no morals when she was trying to get what she wanted and few knew that she was as ruthless as she was beautiful.  
  
On her way to another of the grand parties (which she seemed to attend constantly) dressed in a flashy and provocative gown, she had the bad fortune to run across a rather upset fairy. Not many fairies live in Alansia anymore, and they are not always recognizable. Their wings remain hidden unless they choose to spread them to fly, so many look like humans. They always have something odd about them though, and that was this fairy's depressing predicament. Her ears were off center, one being higher up than the other and both of them being rather pointy. The fairy had fallen rather deeply for a human man somewhere, or so someone said who knew the man. But the man had spurned her for her oddities and run off with a beautiful woman. Instead of taking her anger out on the man she had loved, she decided to take it out on someone else.  
  
The fairy decided that beautiful women who went around stealing other's beaus were terrible creatures who deserved to be punished. She finally came across Ariela, fixing her makeup in her coach. The fairy stopped the coach with her magic. Ariela burst out of her coach, demanding to know why they were stopped. When she saw the fairy, she did not know quite what to think, I'm sure. The fairy looked at the outrageous looking Ariela and cursed, "You scandalous woman! I shall put an end to this right now. You shall marry the first unmarried man you see and remain faithful to him for the rest of your life!"  
  
At this moment, some cruel twist of fate brought my father along the road, returning home from a diplomatic mission. He came across Ariela's coach, and stopped to see if they were having any troubles that he could assist them with. Then he saw the fairy in full. She spread her wings and rose into the air a little, hovering just long enough to explain the curse to my father. Then she flew away, leaving Ariela and my father to stare at each other, both of them repulsed by the idea of marriage. At last, my father arranged a meeting with her at a later time, rushing home to inform us of the awful news.  
  
In a month, my father and Ariela Chemise were to be married. That meant she would be coming to live here, in our precious manor. Ariela would be presiding over our home, a thought that truly bothered almost the entire household. Eidyia in particular objected strongly to it. First of all, she informed me, Ariela was a terrible influence and I must never model my behaviors after hers. I think some of her discontent also radiated from the fact that she knew my father well, and knew that he could never love again after the death of my mother. It was miserable, knowing that we would all have to tolerate Ariela and her horrible daughters.  
  
We refused to let her have any of Mother's things, and hid them all in our attic. Until now, Father had left most of her things where they had been. It had been too difficult to put them away, as if we were putting Mother out of our minds as well, something that had been painfully impossible during the past two years. Now we had to put everything away and hide it.  
  
Eidyia presided over the packing, and everyone else in the household let her. She brought me with her to help pack away the clothing from the master bedroom. I watched as dresses and gowns and robes were packed way in carved chests, ready to be hauled up to an attic where none ventured. My governess also packed away coffers of jewelry and accessories. Some of them she showed to me, magnificent works of silver, gold, and gems. One I recognized, a silver charm set with a single pearl, dangling from a length of silver chain. Another that I admired was an opal ring, with flecks of color in the gem that burned like fire.  
  
"Are all these Mother's?" I asked, wide eyed at the wonders before me. Eidyia finished wrapping a pair of pearl earrings and tucked them into a box.  
  
"Yes, they all belonged to Pasiphae. A good deal of them belonged to her mother before her, too. Just as they will all belong to you someday." That filled me with excitement and anticipation, although I couldn't quite picture myself in my mother's jewels. They were Mother's and I wouldn't be able to help thinking of her whenever I wore them. Suddenly, I was very sad, and felt a new wave of grief wash over me. Eidyia watched me staring out the window as I sat on a little stool by the trunks.   
  
"Don't fret, dear," she comforted, walking over to kneel down in front of me. "Everything will turn out all right in the end. You still have your father, and he will always be there."  
  
"But I don't want a new mother," I finally exclaimed. "And this Ariela lady sounds awful! The cook says that her daughters are mean and stupid, and I don't want mean, stupid sisters. Why can't our family stay the way it is?" I looked at Eidyia, a slight pout forming, even though I couldn't ever recall pouting before. Eidyia looked as if she didn't know quite what to say now.  
  
"No one wants her to come here, Chryseis. But sometimes things happen that we do not intend. It's not a good answer, but it is the best I can give. All we can do now is do what we must." With that, she went over to pick up the last ring and set it in the nearly full box. Closing the lid, she handed it to me so I could put the little wooden box in one of the trunks. Reluctantly, I took the box from her and hopped down off my stool to tuck the box away between the soft folds of Mother's dresses.  
  
Mother's things were all safely stored away before Ariela married my father. Our house was prepared for their arrival. There had to be new bedrooms set up and maids hired to wait on them. We hoped that they would not interfere with our lives much, but knew that our hopes would likely be in vain. Ariela and her daughters would change everything, and we were powerless to stop it.  
  
In the temple, on the day of the wedding, I met my new step-sisters and step-mother for the first time. As children, we were the first part of the procession up the aisle. I had been put into a violet dress by my nurse, simple but elegant. I felt as if I were far too dressed up, even for a wedding. Then I saw Amerisia and Cyala walk up to me. They were both wearing pink frilly dresses that looked embarrassingly lavish. Each dress was covered with more bows and lace than I thought possible to fit on a gown, but these two girls proved that even the impossible can be possible. In my opinion, they looked ridiculous; although I'm sure they thought they looked lovely.  
  
When we met, I gave them a careful curtsy and introduced myself formally. "Olehna, Amerisia and Cyala Chemise. I am Chryseis Annorise of Llyr. It is a pleasure to meet you." I had practiced saying this so I would not make a mistake, but from my pauses, one could tell where I had memorization mistakes. The girls didn't seem to care much anyway.  
  
They bent their knees in some bare semblance of a curtsy and mumbled "Lady Crisis." They were glaring at me as if I were something to be despised. From then on, I disliked my two new sisters with a passion. We never got along, from the moment we met. They were always so impressed with themselves, and I thought they were both fools who needed to be taught a lesson.  
  
All three of us were given little baskets of flower petals to strew along the aisles where the bride and groom would walk. When we were sent forth to perform our task as light music played in the background, I dragged, as if it were not a wedding march that was playing, but a funeral dirge. I felt as if this was leading to something awful rather than something joyous. I let the flower petals fall on the carpets as I made the way for my father, but I felt like throwing the basket and acting like a young child  
  
I was just a young child then, too young to be able to do much of anything. When I saw how childish and silly the other girls were, it did not occur to me to think that perhaps I was not acting my own age. In my years as a single child striving to someday take on the burden of my inheritance, I had grown up and gained a sense of age beyond my years. Now, I had little tolerance for those were not the same, and so was frustrated at my soon-to-be-stepsisters' giggles from the back of the temple.  
  
My father walked down the aisle looking despondent, and I felt sorry for him. I watched him walk up to the altar as quickly as possible. No one noticed the look of displeasure on his face when he got there, for that was when Ariela burst into the temple. If I thought her daughters looked ridiculous, then Ariela looked completely absurd. She was all at once revealed but covered. The top of the dress clung to her, more daring than a decent wedding dress should be. The bottom flowed out, a mass of frills and lace. All of it was covered in sequins and trimmings and trappings. On her head was a white feather headdress also covered in what she must have thought to be finery. Her veil was even adorned with little white sequins. What was worse, she and her awful daughters had horrid grins on their faces, looking as if they had just won a great prize.  
  
And so my father was wed to Ariela, and so the happy term of my young life ended. When we finally were forced to take Ariela to our home came the worst shock of all. She stepped out of the coach, followed shortly thereafter by her two awful daughters, who were this time both dressed in completely hideous orange dresses. I remember the greedy look in her eyes as she surveyed our manor and lands. She gazed at our property with a contented smile on her face. I could tell that she thought that she would own this. However, I knew better. Father had sworn that she would never own an acre of our land. Everything was in my name now, with my father as guardian. Everything would be inherited by me when he passed away. It was our only consolation now.  
  
When Ariela spoke, she spoke to her daughters. "At last, a home befitting our stature. This manor needs someone to manage it properly." She turned to my father. "Perhaps you are fortunate after all that you have married me. I'll set everything in order. After all, every baron needs a baroness," she said in an odd voice. "If I'm not mistaken, my Amerisia is a year older than Crisis…"  
  
"Cry-see-is!" I corrected. Ariela just glared at me and continued as if she had not heard me.  
  
"It is fortunate that Amerisia is eldest, so that Llyr will have a proper baroness after I pass on. I rather like the sound of that." She was now speaking to herself more than anyone else. "Baroness Ariela Llyr." This is where my father finally broke down. He was usually a man of infinite patience, but listening to them carrying on like this was killing him.  
  
"Llyr is my wife's title, and I am only the guardian of that title. I am baron in name only, but not by blood. This marriage to me does not give you the title or any rights to this land. There is already a Baroness of Llyr." He said it calmly, in his diplomatic voice, but I knew that he as trying to contain his anger. Ariela sneered at him.  
  
"And who is that?" she demanded. "Your wife is dead." Her words were cruel, and I was filled with anger. How could she be so spiteful?  
  
"Chryseis." The answer was simple, but it had an enormous impact on Ariela. Father elaborated his statement. "It was arranged that she should come into ownership of all the Llyr estate and fortune should her mother die, with myself only acting as guardian until she comes of age to take her place." The fury contained in Ariela and her daughters was apparent. Once my father went to take care of things with his steward, Ariela pulled me inside, followed closely by her daughters. When we made it to a quiet hallway, she turned on me.  
  
"Listen, girl. Things are going to change around here. You may have been a little heiress before, but you're not so special anymore. Don't fancy yourself to be anything more than a child, and there will be no trouble."  
  
Then she turned away, calling for a servant in a loud, shrill voice. Lorna, a housemaid, came down to answer the call. She curtsied to Ariela, a terrified look in her eyes. She must have felt so intimidated by this new woman who had marched in and disrupted all of our lives. "Girl, take us to our rooms, and find someone to bring in our things. We don't want to have to live in such conditions without the comforts of home." Lorna scrambled off to fulfill their wishes fearfully. She had always been rather skittish.  
  
Ariela glared over at me with a look in her eyes that almost scared me. "From now on, girl, I am the mistress of this house." She was quick to anger, and I knew that she hated me. After all, I was the ruin of all her plans. She had been there when the Queen spoke to her husband about me, and now that thought was festering in her mind. Ariela's pride was great, and she recoiled at the thought that someone might be above her daughters. She knew who the rightful duchess of Llyr was, and she knew that she could not claim that title while I was present. So she fumed with quiet resentment until my father left.  
  
My father was very diplomatic about the marriage. He made sure that Ariela was provided for. By law, she had the rights to half of my father's fortune, but all of Mother's fortune and property he had transferred to my name. She could not touch a bit of the Llyr estate while I was still Baroness. When he explained that she would not be given part of the Llyr inheritance, she was livid. He left the next day, to journey to the capital and ask for a mission from his king. Before he went, he said goodbye to me and promised to write. Eidyia was to care for me, and he left orders with Ariela not to interfere with my well being, or he would not be so diplomatic and understanding.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Ariela and her daughters began to show their true colors. My nurse was made to serve them so constantly that I hardly saw her anymore. Eventually, she left our service, apologizing to Eidyia profusely. She would not stay and serve the rotten Chemise girls. Many other servants left as well, unable to stand the manor's new occupants. Ariela replaced them with simpering fools who waited on herself and her daughters hand and foot. I was ignored, for the most part, but I wasn't upset by that. For my part, I was happy to avoid my new step-family and their ridiculous staff.  
  
It was Eidyia who cared for me, just as she had since my mother died. She patiently taught Amerisia and Cyala what she could, but at night, she would teach me far more. Besides that, she made sure that I was dressed properly and had everything I needed. She made sure that I ate when I was supposed to and all the things my nurse would have done. Eidyia was the only one I had left. She was young, but still had a certain measure of maternal instinct.   
  
I was foolish enough to ask her one night why she didn't leave like the rest of the servants. She simply shook her head, a few straight strands of dark hair shaking loose. "It is my love for Llyr that keeps me here," she told me. "And you, Chryseis. I won't abandon you, no matter what comes. I promised your mother I wouldn't." I always remembered her words, for they have always reminded me that no matter how bad things were, I still had two things: a love for my home and someone who would always care for me.  
  
At night, I could hear the patter of feet in the hallway or the calls of one of my stepsisters, demanding that someone do something for them. They were spoiled rotten, and loving their new-found fortune. Once, even I was awoken by Cyala, who demanded that I get up and make her a cup of hot cocoa. Angrily, I told her that I was not her slave, and to go back to bed. She ran off, saying that her mother would hear of this. Indeed she did, and Ariela berated me for being so inconsiderate.  
  
It was a rainy spring day, about a year after my father had wed the evil Ariela. I was in my room with Eidyia, who was trying to make me look less like a tomboyish bookworm and more like a lady. I was dressed in a green linen gown, ready to go calling with the terrible three that were my new family. The doorbell rang downstairs, and I heard it open. I thought nothing of it at the time, thinking only of how awful it would be to spend an entire afternoon with the Chemises.  
  
"Crisis!" came Ariela's shrill voice. "Crisis! Come when I call you," she ordered. Eidyia shook her head and clipped the last pin in my hair, suggesting that I hurry. I went down the stairs in time to see a messenger riding away from our home. Ariela closed the door, a letter in her hand. She was reading it, but looked up at me when I came in. "Baron Michael is dead," she told me. "He tried to mediate a disagreement in Minako, and when the disagreement turned violent, he was killed." At that moment, my heart stopped. This couldn't be true. It just had to be one of Ariela's lies. Father was the last parent I had, the only one with enough power to keep me safe. What would happen to me now that he was gone?  
  
I grieved heavily at the loss of my father. He had always loved and cared for me. Now, he was gone and I was left with Ariela as a guardian. I did not know if I had any family who would care for me or take me in. My father's kin lived far away, and he had not spoken to them in years. Besides, I could not leave my land to be swallowed up by some greedy lord. I attended my father's funeral, but not as his daughter. As soon as Father was gone, Ariela began changing things. One evening, she called everyone into the dining hall during supper. I was sitting properly at my place, wondering what she would be doing now. Ariela was at the head of the table, flanked by her terrible offspring. She stood to address all of us.  
  
"As you may have heard, Baron Michael has tragically died." There was a terrible outcry at this statement. I heard whispers and tears from the few loyal servants who had remained with us. Many others were frozen in fear from Ariela and the new tone in her voice. "As his wife, his lands, titles, and fortune are now mine," she declared triumphantly. With a smug grin, she went and sat in Father's place at the table. "You will now serve Baroness Ariela Llyr."  
  
Furiously, I leapt to my feet. "I am the Baroness of Llyr. As long as I live, you will never claim what is mine!"  
  
"Calm yourself," I heard Eidyia whisper as she tried to rest a hand on my shoulder. I jerked away, ignoring her.  
  
"Llyr isn't yours. You stole the name Lady Rillian, but you won't steal the title of baroness." By now, I was shaking with anger. I was only seven, but I could see the fury and fear in Ariela's eyes. It was as if my voice had not been my own. It was as if my parents had come back and spoken through me. I watched the fear fade in my stepmother's eyes, replaced with a look of anger.  
  
"You, girl, are an orphan now. There is no one to care for you. I should cast you out into the streets," she sneered. Her voice was filled with contempt and I knew that she would make good her threat. It only made me even more furious at her.  
  
Amerisia stood up, after a sharp kick from underneath the table from her mother. "Please, Mother, do not cast her out, for she is our dear stepsister." Her words were practiced and slow and she was quite obviously quoting something that her mother had written for her to memorize. Ariela appeared to think on this for a while and then spoke, her voice dripping with hatred.  
  
"Crisis shall join the servants. Anyone who speaks of her or her parents will be severely punished. I think it is time you all learned how to properly respect your betters. I shall return the old ways to this house. From now on, you shall all wear hoods to cover your unworthy faces. And you shall treat me as you would the queen, and my daughters as you would princesses, for we rule this house now."  
  
A gasp went through the hall. I sat, riveted to my chair. How could this be? I was the chosen heir, the last of the line of Llyr. What would happen to my land, my heritage? Ariela answered for me. "I am Lady now," she sneered. 


	3. Cyn Dyrela

Chapter Three  
  
I had to stand and watch Ariela shed fake tears as she stood before Father's pyre. She and her daughters lit the pyre, a right I should have had. The blaze engulfed my father's body, and I couldn't help feeling the building grief and fury within me. I tried to rid myself of my anger, telling myself that his body was only an empty container without a soul. I tried to tell myself that I shouldn't be so upset that I had not been allowed to take part in the ritual. Eventually, the fury subsided, leaving only grief. I sobbed under my hood, with only Eidyia to comfort me. It was so unfair that I could not pay him the honor and respect that I should have.  
  
Ariela had come to the funeral wearing a revealing dress, probably hoping to attract a new beau. However, the fairy's edict hampered her efforts, and she was very disappointed. She did get quite an audience, however, after someone asked about young Baroness Chryseis. "She was so unhappy," Ariela began, her voice dripping with fake sympathy, "she simply threw herself into the river. I sent out many to search for her, but I fear we shall never find the dear child. It is a great loss." To everyone else, it was a great loss, and I longed to shout out that I was alive and Ariela was lying, but then she truly would have me killed.  
  
"Someday," Eidyia whispered when no one else was listening. "Things will change." She was right about one thing. Everything changed. None of my relatives of Llyr could be found. I was the last of the Llyr bloodline. There was no one else who had the right to the land. So it passed to Ariela, who became Baroness Ariela of Llyr. Right away, Amerisia was named the heiress of Llyr, and Cyala was to inherit a part of the land as well. All this I watched from behind my hood. I saw the world, but the world could not see me. My face was obscured by the long cowl that covered my face.  
  
From then on, I was a slave in the Llyr Manor. There was no escape for me. At night, they locked me in a little room, afraid that I would run away. But where would I run to? Who would believe my story and take me in? Since her marriage to my father, and especially since her ascension to baroness, Ariela had become almost respected. I was just a child then, barely seven years old. There was little I could do to defend myself against her. So I was forced to wait, and do her bidding.  
  
I tried so hard not to cry or complain, since that meant Ariela had won, and was victorious. Even then, my pride kept me resolute, and I began to understand how truly important hope was. I was a hopeful child, hoping that perhaps someday I might find a way to get rid of the usurper. But at the same time, I had no hope, and couldn't see how a young child who everyone thought to be dead could oust a woman who was quickly building a formidable series of social connections.  
  
I eventually adapted to my new life, getting along as best I could. My step-sisters adapted as well. Although they were rotten to the core, they seemed to fit in with the high society rather well. They dressed in the finest gowns and had many jewels and fine things. They slept in large rooms with canopy beds and closet after closet for all their raiment. There was antique furniture in their rooms, too, which they hardly seemed to care about. They never bothered to treat them like the priceless pieces they were, but used them as if they were replaceable. That angered me more than anything, and it was hard to keep the beloved heirlooms looking as if they were new and respected rather than old and dingy, with owners that cared nothing for them.  
  
Amerisia was given to adopt haughty airs and try to assume authorities she did not have. She carried herself very straight and tall, as if she were screaming for the entire world to take notice of her and how important she was. Of the two daughters, she was the vainest. I spent hours combing her long blonde hair and arranging it into elegant chignons and upsweeps or curling it so it hung in ringlets around her face. Ariela indulged this in her eldest daughter, always exclaiming over how lovely her daughter was and giving her whatever she wanted to accent this. Amerisia grew up very haughty and determined. She always bragged that she would marry well and be the rich heiress of Llyr. Day after day, she would brag that she would hold court in her hall and that she would be more queen than the true queen of Alansia. Sometimes, she even bragged that she would probably be the queen, and perhaps bequeath Llyr to her younger sister.  
  
Cyala was not much better than her sister. She was a great deal more demanding. Not one for diplomatic subterfuge, she would come right out and issue orders and demands without having to justify herself first. The younger daughter also had blonde hair and blue eyes, and while she was very arrogant about her looks, her vanity was slightly less than her sister's. She prided herself more on her nobility and talents. Talented she was, and blessed with a rather good singing voice and a talent for playing piano. Through her accomplishments, she expected to be treated more like a goddess than a girl, which caused endless friction between the two of us.  
  
The years flew by, an endless pattern of servitude and longing. At last, Amerisia turned seventeen, nearly a grown woman. Her sister was two years younger, and was not quite fifteen, but due to her commanding nature seemed almost as old as her sister. At this time, Ariela decided that the series of private governesses and teachers that had been coming to our manor were not enough for her beautiful offspring. They must have special training in what she called the 'regal arts.' Therefore, she made a rather important announcement at supper one night.  
  
I was bringing in the main course when she decided to make her declaration. Carrying a tray of steaming roast beef fresh from the oven, I moved quietly into the hall, with my head down. Long ago, I had learned to adopt a humble posture when around my step-family. Amerisia was stirring her soup idly, looking rather impatient. Cyala stared at me when I entered. "What took you so long?" she demanded as I set the platter of roast beef down. Another of the kitchen maids who accompanied me carrying a bowl of potatoes apologized profusely, but Ariela shook her head.  
  
"Get back to the kitchen, girl. My daughter was not speaking to you." She turned on me. "You, I believe were the one who was to help prepare the supper tonight?" I nodded, but that gesture was hardly noticed from beneath my hood. Ariela did not see this and her eyes flashed with anger. "Answer when spoken to!" she demanded.  
  
"Yes ma'am," I muttered.  
  
"Perhaps if you miss your own supper tomorrow night you will remember to have ours prepared on time," the false baroness decreed. Inside, I hated her even more. This was a common punishment, and she should have known by now that she could not starve me into submission. I had done nothing wrong, and this was no fault of mine. I refused to be rebuked for what I had not done. Instead of arguing, however, I simply moved to take away the soup bowls left on the table.  
  
"My soup was far too salty," Amerisia complained as I went to take her bowl, which was still mostly full. I hadn't cooked the soup tonight, and she knew it.  
  
"I was just helping you watch your ladylike figure," I spat before I could think better of it. Amerisia gasped.  
  
"Was that an insult?" I almost laughed at that. Amerisia was obsessed with keeping her figure slim and perfect.  
  
"Of course not," I replied. She let it go, probably suspiciously wondering if it had indeed been an insult. I noticed that she hardly touched her dinner that night. It served her right. After that small moment of tension, I withdrew to the kitchen and then returned to wait on the three of them as they ate. When I walked back into the room, Ariela was speaking excitedly about something.  
  
"I'm ever so proud of both my lovely daughters," she cooed. "And I know that you will both be wonderfully accomplished ladies. I just want to give you the opportunity to truly blossom and learn what being a lady is like. Therefore, I have decided to send you to the Castle Edris for instruction." Both the girls gasped at this, and Amerisia looked very pleased at this fact. I didn't understand quite what Ariela meant. Cyala, in her excitement, began to ramble ecstatically about the experience.  
  
"Oh, how perfect! To go to a true castle and study abroad... Oh, thank you, Mother! It will be so wonderful, and there will surely be other ladies of fine breeding there to converse with. I knew it was customary for young girls to go and learn the arts of a lady from another fine lady, but to go to Castle Edris will be such an accomplishment!" Amerisia looked pleased also.  
  
"We must have new dresses, Mother, we simply must," she insisted. "All the other girls there will have kept up with the fashions in the capital, and we simply can't look like country waifs like Cyn-Dyrela." I winced at the name. In the Ancient tongue, Dyrela means girl, and Cyn means slave. It was probably the only Ancient words Ariela knew. Time to fight fire with fire.  
  
"Er Callendi-Dyrelle, mura tain no amosan." As I spoke, Ariela and her daughters just stared blankly, unable to comprehend what I had just said. I was fortunate Eidyia was not here, or she would have been laughing. Ariela had no idea that I had just called her a pig-woman and an evil usurper. Indeed, she only stared at me, trying to figure out what I had just said to her. I began to chuckle underneath my hood.  
  
"Silence," Cyala commanded angrily. Reluctantly, I forced myself to quit laughing. I knew that some sort of punishment was forthcoming, but it was worth it. This petty game I played was all that kept me sane. The evening had been worth it, even though I was not looking forward to the punishments that would most likely be inflicted on me tomorrow.  
  
Later on that night, I settled down to bed, tired from the long day of labor. I laid my head on my thin pillow, hoping that I could sleep until dawn. My hopes were in vain. Sometime late at night, I was awoken by Amerisia knocking on my door. This wasn't the first time this had happened. One of the two girls often woke me at night to do some petty task for them.  
  
"Cyn-Dyrela, make me some warm cider in the kitchen, and bring it back up to my room," she demanded. "There is a chilling draft in my room and I grow cold."  
  
Refusing to get up, I called out a sleepy response. "If you can take the effort to walk all the way over to my room, than surely you are capable of walking down to the kitchens and getting it yourself."  
  
"Mother will punish you. Servants are supposed to obey me," she threatened. Ariela made it clear that she and her daughters were to be treated as goddesses. I refused to ever treat them so. They were not goddesses. They were not even decent people. I was not going to let my rest be interrupted tonight.  
  
"You can do it yourself. It's too early for me to get up. If you can't get it yourself, you shall just have to endure until morning. It does not take a great deal of intelligence to pour some cider in a pot and heat it over the stove." I paused for a moment. "Hm, I suppose you couldn't do it. Maybe you do need the help after all."  
  
"That's no way to address a noble lady!" she exclaimed, her voice trying desperately to imitate her mother's commandingly nasty air. "You are to address a lady with respect."  
  
"If I see a lady, I will," I told her tartly. After that, I heard her stomp off down the hallway. I tried to get back to sleep, wrapping my thin blanket around me. However, my rest was short-lived.  
  
Ariela stormed up to my door, pounding on it with furious force. "Cyn-Dyrela! Come here immediately." Reluctantly, I pulled on my hooded robe, pushing my messy braid into the hood and drawing it over my face. I opened my door and looked out at Ariela. Her face was masked with anger and her terrible daughter stood behind her, smirking in triumph. "I should beat you, you disobedient, selfish, ungrateful wretch! You would do well to learn your place," Ariela remarked angrily.  
  
I was admittedly a little irritable about being woken up at such an hour, and had not my usual patience or judgment. So I snapped back at Ariela when she snapped at me. "You would do well to remember your own place. It is I who am Baroness, not you." At that, Ariela swung her hand to slap me. She caught me across the jaw, only because my hood had distorted her view of my face. I had not been seen by her without a hood since I was condemned to become a servant in my own home. I took the blow as best I could, but inside I was burning with anger and hatred. It was wrong, and I so much wanted to hate her. But I couldn't let myself be consumed by hatred, I just couldn't...  
  
When Ariela spoke again, her voice was low and dangerous. "For your insults and rebelliousness tonight, I shall punish you. You will scrub every window in this manor to my satisfaction. You will have neither sleep nor food until you are finished. Starting now." I was mortified. This punishment was worse than I had anticipated. We had many rooms in our manor, and many windows in each room. Some were as tall as the rooms themselves, and many had inlays of colored glass in them that were incredibly difficult to clean. But there was nothing I could do.  
  
Ariela marched me down to the kitchen, where my first task was to make Amerisia a cup of warm apple cider. I wanted to put pepper in it, but my step-mother was watching me too closely. Then I set about the windows in the kitchen doggedly, working as fast as I could. Soon after I started, Ariela went back to bed, telling me that she would be back to inspect my work in the morning and if it didn't pass her test, I would do it all over again. By morning, I ached all over. Besides being utterly exhausted, I was getting a sore arm from all the scrubbing. I knew that I still had over half of the manor's windows left. But I had no choice other than to keep working. My throat had long ago gone dry, but I was not allowed to stop and get a drink of water. Ariela had no complaints yet, and my one hope was that perhaps I wouldn't have to do this entire task twice. The other servants began to awaken and go about their daily tasks. I said not a word to the other servants, and they said nothing to me. Instead, they gave me strange looks, probably wondering what I was doing and why Ariela was always punishing me so. Most of them didn't even know who I was. I almost laughed to think of what they would think if they were to find that I was their Lady and Baroness.  
  
Ariela occasionally stood over me, watching my progress with a disdainful look on her face. I pretended to mutter, but I made sure that I was loud enough so that she could hear me. I spoke in the Ancient Tongue, saying things like, "Why should I be punished for other's stupidity?" and, "Perhaps I have to scrub because my mistress is too lazy and overweight to do so." I toiled until after Ariela and her daughters had their luncheon in the garden. When I finished, Ariela was standing over me.  
  
"You call this clean, Cyn-Dyrela?" she asked, smudging her finger against one of my impeccably clean windows. Her hand left a streak on it, and I resented her for it. "All of them. Again." At that moment, I felt the angry words rising from within me, threatening to burst out.  
  
'No!' I wanted to shout. 'This is not my place! I will not stand for this any longer!' But it was no use to yell or scream. In the end, it would do me no good, only earn me more scorn, more hatred from Ariela, if that was indeed possible. I was powerless, trying to play a game where any power I had was precious, but ultimately useless. Resigned, I just bowed my head, fists clenched to absorb the fury.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Those two words were so painful, but they carried bitterness in them beyond any curse I could have hurled at her. She knew it, of course. We both knew that our hate for each other seethed below the surface. I had no reason to love or respect her, so I imagine that she always wondered why I remained in Llyr. She couldn't understand the connection I had to my land, or the idea of a hope so great that one would risk their life for it. She didn't understand me, and didn't care to, just as I didn't really care to understand her.  
  
So I continued working, more fiercely than ever. The pain in my arm increased, but dulled as the labor became so repetitive that I noticed little. I felt incredibly hungry as the afternoon pressed on, but as hunger is, you get used to it and it lies dormant for a while before twisting your stomach again in demand to be fed. The worst part was the thirst. It was a particularly warm day, and standing in front of window with the sunlight streaming in was not pleasant wearing a full hooded robe, however light it might have been.  
  
At last, I threw down my rag in bitter triumph. Ariela had been spontaneously popping into the rooms I was working in all day, watching over me with a satisfied grin on her face. Even Amerisia and Cyala had stopped by me to mock me as I worked. Amerisia was looking particularly nasty, and I wanted to sneer right back at her, a futile gesture from beneath my hood. I hadn't seen Eidyia all day. No doubt they kept her busy elsewhere so she couldn't help me or even speak to me. Now finished with my task, I resolved to look for her after going to the kitchens for some water and food.  
  
As I dragged myself into the kitchen, I saw Eidyia waiting for me. She already had my dinner waiting, along with a tall mug of cold water. I threw back my hood and gulped the water gratefully, managing to get out a "Thank you so much," in between swallows. After the water mug was half drained, I set upon my food.  
  
"What was it this time?" Eidyia asked, her soft voice full of disdain for the self-fashioned Lady of Llyr.  
  
I stopped eating for a moment and told her what had happened the previous night. She just shook her head and sat down at the table with me. "The entire manor twice?" she asked. I nodded. "She's still trying to break you, Chryseis."  
  
"She's been trying to break me for years. Ariela will never give up, no matter what I say or do. Sometimes I wonder, Eidyia, would it be different if I resisted her orders? Could I fight them and refuse to do what they commanded? Would it be the same anyway?" I glared down into my bowl.  
  
"No," she decided after lengthy consideration. "No matter how horrid they are now, I'm sure that if provoked, they can get worse." Her words were almost prophetic. As soon as she said them, I heard Cyala's voice calling me.  
  
"Cyn-Dyrela! Come and plait my hair and set out my nightgown this instant!" Eidyia and I shared an exasperated look, and I left my mostly finished dinner sitting on the table, making my way slowly up to my young mistress' room. When I knocked and heard the imperious command of "Enter!" from Cyala, I discovered that Ariela and Amerisia were sitting in the younger girl's room as well.  
  
"Ah, Cyn-Dyrela has finally deigned to grace us with her presence," Amerisia mocked.  
  
"You bellowed?" I asked, turning to Cyala. She looked horrified at my response, but before she could say anything, Ariela cut in.  
  
"You interrupted a conversation with my daughters, but I think we have come to a decision, haven't we girls?" The sly grin on her face was unnerving, and when her spitefully smiling daughters both nodded, I began to feel a bit anxious. Ariela looked at me and pronounced my second punishment of the day. "My girls are going to be students of Lady Edris in three days. It would not do to have them travel like commoners, with just a trunk or two of belongings! They must be sent with an entourage, like the noble ladies they are. All we were lacking was a serving maid, but I think you shall do."  
  
I was speechless. This was worse than any punishment she could have given. I don't know if she knew that, and that was why she had banished me like this, but if she knew, she would have reveled in her cruelty. I couldn't let her know what her words meant, what they did to me. I didn't answer, instead leaving the room. I didn't care about respect or the semblance of obedience any more. My words to Eidyia rang in my ears. It wouldn't matter anyway. Her words answered mine. "No matter how horrid they are now, they can get worse."  
  
Ariela caught up to me in the corridor. "You are insolent, Cyn-Dyrela, to think you can act the way you do. I knew from the moment I saw you that you were trouble. But hear this: you will serve my daughters completely, and satisfy their every whim. If you do not, I can make you truly regret it. I'm warning you now: don't try anything. This isn't the least of what I can do."  
  
"I will always despise you," I announced to her rather bravely, "but I will go to this Castle and do what you ask." In the Ancient Tongue, I added, "We will see who wins in the end, Ariela."  
  
"Don't mutter that foul language at me, girl," Ariela warned.   
  
"Fine. It does not cause me great sorrow not to have to speak to you again." As I walked away again, she called after me, desperate to have the last word.  
  
"Heed me, Cyn-Dyrela, or you will be sorry." I was already sorry. The awfulness of it all sank in as I paced back to the kitchens to deliver the news to Eidyia. I did not want to leave my home. Even in my servitude, I had always been able to remain here, where I spent my childhood, the land my mother's family had owned for years upon years. I would miss everything about it, I realized. The Castle Edris was so far away, not even in the province of Llyr. How long would it be before I was allowed to return?  
  
From Edris there would be no escape. There would be no horse to ride when I could escape. Escape would be all but prevented in a stuffy, traditional atmosphere like the one I knew existed in Edris. Most likely, they were as cruel as Ariela to their servants, and I would be expected to bow my head and do my step-sisters' bidding until I collapsed. At least most of my manual labor would be over, I thought to myself. Perhaps some things might not be so bad.  
  
Being forced to leave my home felt like cruel abandonment. I couldn't trust Ariela to care for my estate. She would ruin the land more than she already had. It wasn't as if I could stop her much by being here, but being here was better than being hundreds of miles away where there was absolutely nothing I could do to stop it. When I opened the door to the kitchen and pulled off my hood, Eidyia knew there was something wrong.  
  
It was then that everything I had been hiding inside came bursting out, and I was suddenly aware of how much I had changed. I used to be a happy girl, who loved reading and horses and her land. Now I was a bitter and angry young woman. A thirst was growing within me, a thirst for the taste of revenge. I stood in the kitchen of our manor, telling Eidyia everything about what had happened.  
  
"Ariela is sending me away!" I exclaimed furiously. "I'm to go with those brats of hers all the way to Castle Edris in three days! What am I supposed to do? They… they… they can't do this to me. How dare they? How dare they send me away?" I had started now, and was not capable of stopping myself. "How dare they do what they do, to make a servant of me in my own home? As if that were not enough, they have the nerve to send me away like a serf? This is not the life my mother or father meant for me to have. What would they say if they saw me now, just letting them do this to me? Why can't I do something? I can't just sit here and let them do this to me anymore. It's too much! I have to draw the line somewhere, don't I? What can Ariela threaten me with that I haven't faced already?"  
  
"Chryseis! You must keep yourself sane, child, don't lose yourself to this rage," Eidyia warned, her voice stern but also containing a glimmer of pity. "Some day…"  
  
"I'm tired of waiting for someday!" I insisted, with classic teen impatience. "If I keep waiting for someday, it will turn into never. Why not now?"  
  
"Because you are not ready," was Eidyia's simple answer. "Listen, child. I know how much you hate this, and I agree with you. You were not meant to live this life. But can we change it now? One day, it will be time, but not now. Until then, you must be patient. We must all be patient." Her words made so much sense. She was always so rational, so sensible. Like my own mother would have been, I imagine.  
  
"What will I do without you?" I murmured, hanging my head. She wrapped me in a hug, as if she could sense how much I needed someone to help me through this point in my life. I was close to sobbing, and she began to rock slowly and soothingly until I had collected myself.  
  
"You will carry on with pride and dignity, like a true member of the house of Llyr," she answered. "Carry on and remember that you'll be back here someday."  
  
"And when I do," I swore softly, "I won't wait anymore." 


	4. To Castle Edris

Chapter Four  
  
The afternoon before I had to leave, I couldn't look at everything hard enough. I didn't even know how long I would be gone, or how long it would be until I saw everything again. I had spent a great deal of the day with Eidyia, and it was her that would miss the most. Now I was saying goodbye to my favorite riding horse, stroking her mane softly and wondering if I should take her out for one last ride.  
  
There came a soft knock at the stable door. Quickly, I pulled my hood further down to cover my face. "Yes?" Eidyia pushed into the stable.  
  
"I asked the cook where you were," she explained. "He said you took an apple and a carrot with you, so I assumed you would be here." I glanced down at the apple core at my feet.  
  
"The carrot was for the horse. The apple was for me." She smiled slightly, then gestured in the direction of the manor.  
  
"Come with me, dear, I have something to show you." From out of her robes, she drew a small ring of silver keys of different sizes. I titled my head to the side, completely confused. "Just follow," Eidyia commanded, tucking the keys back into her robe. I went with her, following her out of the stables (after a reluctant goodbye to the horse) and up into the manor. We climbed all the flights of stairs, passing other servants but not Ariela or her daughters. They were currently in town buying the last of their new frippery.  
  
At last, I realized where she was leading me. We approached the door of the old attic, and Eidyia drew out her ring of keys. Taking the chain off, she used one of the larger ones to unlock the door. It swung open, dust stirring as the breeze from the open door blew inward. This was a part of the house no one had gone in for years. I looked up, seeing another flight of stairs. Eidyia motioned for me to go past her so she could lock the door again. I climbed the stairs tentatively, not sure of what I would find.  
  
Climbing the stairs, I looked around. Light poured in from the old windows, which had no drapes or shutters over them. I had to take off my hood to see in the dim light. What I saw were stacks of trunks and boxes. Then I remembered a long ago afternoon when Eidyia and I had packed away my mother's things into trunks and boxes to be hidden from Ariela and her daughters. "Is this…" My mother's oldest friend only nodded. She pushed back the hood of her robe, revealing a face that was just beginning to show its years. Her eyes were still as warm and kind as ever, and she regarded me with an emotion that might have been pity.  
  
"It is, Chryseis. These were Pasiphae's things. I thought that perhaps it might bring you comfort to see them and remember what you will return to when all this is through," she murmured. I sighed. As if I weren't impatient enough already… Still, that feeling of impatience and frustration passed, replaced with a compassion and remembrance of my mother that I had not allowed myself to experience in years. Eidyia unlocked a trunk, opening the lid carefully.  
  
"I remember this…" I whispered, my voice quiet and low. I had seen my mother wear this dress to a ball once. It was a royal blue that was as regal as anything a queen could have worn. Fingering the soft velvet fabric, I drifted off in a nostalgic daze. When I returned, I felt a growing sorrow. "But I'm leaving all of this for who can tell how long! How does knowing what I am leaving make it any easier to leave?" I asked Eidyia, who was already unlocking other trunks.  
  
"Know that this is what you're coming back to. She pulled out a rich black cloak lined with silver cloth that glittered like the stars. Laying it around my shoulders, she smiled. "You have your parent's strength, child. I have watched you grow up, even in this house with Ariela… And in this state… Yours is not the only heart breaking, dear." The smiled faded, and she smoothed my hair. "Your dear father sometimes considered sending you to live with another lady to learn how to manage a home properly after your mother died. I think we both knew you'd never leave Llyr, though." She looked sad, a faraway look in her eyes telling me that she was thinking of days gone by. "Your mother had such hopes for you too… 'She will be as lovely as the summer flowers, as graceful as a swan, and as brilliant as the morning sun,' Pasiphae announced before you were born. Perhaps not all her wishes have quite come true yet but they will. You are a good, strong child, and she would be proud of you."  
  
Hearing her words… I wished I could have heard my own mother say them now. But wishing was no good to me, only planning for the future. I shed the cloak and folded it back into its box. "What do you want me to do, Eidyia?" I asked softly. She fixed me with a steady state.  
  
"Keep your ears open in that palace, Chryseis. Learn as much as you can there. The only way to be happy is to find the good in everything. Look at this exile not as an exile, but as an opportunity; an opportunity to learn everything your step-sisters do." She crossed her arms and looked at me, as if to drive home her point.  
  
"What use can the arts of a lady be to me when I am only a silent slave?" I fumed, hating Ariela all the more.  
  
"Ariela will not always be lady in this household. One day, you will take your rightful place. I don't know when and I don't know how, but what is right will prevail."  
  
"At least it does in stories," I said at last, my voice sounding a little more jovial and less serious. "Thank you for what you've said today. And for what you've shown me." My old governess just smiled.  
  
"That is why I am here, Chryseis. I will miss you when you go. You have been the one thing keeping me here. I have great hope for you someday. I trust you." I gave her a long, warm hug, not ever wanting to let go. She had almost been a mother to me for so many years. Now I had to fly away from my nest, pushed out by Ariela and her brood. Still, I would heed what Eidyia said. I would try my best to learn and not let my stepsisters have a reason to brag.  
  
"One last trunk, now," Eidyia finally pleaded after I had gone through almost all of them. She opened it up, and in it were several fine hooded robes made out of fanciful fabrics and fine cloth. They were fit for a palace servant (if the palace servants had worn hooded robes, that is). My mouth must have flopped open, and I looked like a fish gasping for air on dry land. My former governess was smiling. "I know the seamstress here. She did a favor for me and made these for you. Even if you cannot dress like an heiress, at least you will not dress like a street child." She kissed my forehead and handed me a stack of wonderful robes. "One for each season, she told me. "There's only four there…"  
  
"They're wonderful," I grinned. "Thank you so much! I would give you another hug, but…" I gestured to the pile of robes in my arms. Eidyia smiled back.  
  
"Your smile is enough, dear," she answered, pulling my hood back down over my face. Her grin then changed into a neutral, safe expression. "Come now, we must return. Soon Ariela will be calling for you, and it wouldn't do to miss a last chance to thumb your nose at the usurper." I giggled at her use of slang, which was quite unusual for one so well schooled in language and semantics. She locked up all the trunks again and then followed me back down the stairs and out of the attic. At the bottom, she locked the door again with her silver key and slipped the key ring back into the folds of her robe.  
  
"All of that is waiting for your return," she whispered as we walked down the upper level hallway. I closed my eyes momentarily, picturing myself in that royal blue velvet gown with a strand of sapphires at my throat and encircling my wrists. My hair would be perfectly straight and brushed down so it was soft and silky, like Mother's. My eyes would glitter in the light, so that no one could truly notice that they were not any one color, but something in between them all. And I would dance, and Ariela would be able to do nothing but watch from the corners, never able to catch a true glimpse of me in all my glory. And I would dance on the lawn of the manor and in our halls, and know in my heart that she could not take it from me any more. Dreams of someday are so precious, especially when those dreams seem so impossible.  
  
The next morning, I said good bye to Eidyia and took my small bag of things out to the coach that was to take us to Castle Edris. I left with the promise to write to her as often as I was allowed, not knowing how often that would be. Just before I got in, I looked as hard as I could at the grounds, trying to take in everything and lock it away in my memory. Instead, my attempt was cut short by Ariela who pushed me towards the carriage with considerable force. "Get in, girl. You'll make us late. And it wouldn't do to have to spend a night in a common inn like roadside wastrels!" My brow wrinkled in confusion.  
  
"The journey to Edris will take longer than one night. Do you intend that we sleep in the carriage, as if we could not even afford the money for a room at an inn?" That frustrated my step-mother, of course, but I got an answer.  
  
"Of course not!" she gasped, mortified. "You'll be staying with Lord and Lady Ziriel. Now get in the carriage and not another word from you, insolent girl." I complied, noticing that Amerisia and Cyala were already inside. They were dressed in fine clothes and traveling cloaks, looking as if they were merely going calling. Before long, we were rolling away from the manor and on our way out of Llyr. We started in the direction of the capital, which was only an hour's ride away from our manor. From there, we would continue on past it, to the manor of Lady Callas, an acquaintance of Ariela's. Then it would only be a half day's journey to Castle Edris.  
  
As it was early still, my horrendous step-sisters were asleep. Fortunately, they slept, which is how I liked them best. Unfortunately, just outside of Calaris, they awoke. Amerisia began to complain, of course. Nothing was ever good enough for her, it seemed. The carriage was too stuffy, she whined. Cyala then commanded me to open a window. Reluctantly, I swung the window inward and latched it open. It wasn't long before Amerisia had another complaint. Now it was too cold. I was commanded to shut the window. Trying to remember Eidyia's lectures on the value of patience, I shut the window quietly. When Amerisia complained again that the whole ride was too boring, I finally got upset. Cyala had just opened her mouth to issue another edict, but I cut her off.  
  
"I can't fix a thing," I told the brats, feeling guiltily happy at their discomfort. "You shall just have to bear it as I do."  
  
"But we are ladies, not accustomed to this sort of travel, whereas you are only a slave, and deserve to travel in such conditions." Cyala turned up her nose at me, her voice filled with disdain. I just stared right back at her, thinking how unbelievably hideous her conceit made her. Or at least to me, she seemed all the more awful when she looked so cruel. Perhaps she thought she looked impressive and powerful. She was wrong.  
  
"Ladies?" I snorted. "If there is a lady in this carriage, it's me. I was born a baroness, and I have endured the conditions and the company so far. Don't presume to lord a title over me. Deceitfulness is your only claim to the title of Lady."  
  
"Ooooh! You just wait until I till Mother!" Amerisia exclaimed. I turned to glare at her.  
  
"She's miles away by now, Amerisia. You can't keep running to your mother any more. Now you're going to have to deal with things yourself."  
  
"Fine! You just wait until we get to Castle Edris, then you won't be so insolent!" she shot back nastily. From then on, she did not speak to me. Cyala and Amerisia merely chattered about various topics such as the new fashions in gowns and the jewels they would most like to own and what they hoped their husband would be like. Twits. I just stared out the window at the landscape we were passing by. I found myself wishing that the trip would be over already, and after several more hours of brainless banter from Ariela's daughters, I drifted off, trying to imagine what it would be like when they were thrown out of Llyr and I never had to spend another moment in their presence again.  
  
We stayed overnight in the Ziriel manor, where I had to sleep on the floor in Amerisia and Cyala's room 'in case they needed anything.' The next day we were off again, on our way to Castle Edris. The ride was blissfully short, and an hour or so after our stop for luncheon, I spotted the gates that ran around the Edris estate. They were tall and made of stone, and I knew that it was probably to give the impression of grandeur and majesty to those who passed, and at the same time keep 'lesser' people from spying the beautiful mansion and its grounds. The grand wrought iron gates were opened for us by two servants dressed in hooded robes made of a rich material. Our carriage rolled down the path up to the castle.  
  
It was a grand castle indeed, with tall stone walls, fitted together almost perfectly. There were grand cut glass windows that I was glad I wouldn't have to wash. After Ariela's punishment, I never wanted to wash another window again. The door to the carriage opened, and a footman assisted Amerisia and Cyala out of the carriage. Right away, the terrible pair began to issue orders. "Well, Cyn-Dyrela, what are you waiting for?" Cyala demanded. "Carry our trunks in!" I sighed and began to climb up to the top of the carriage where the trunks were stored when a rather plump woman burst out of the massive wooden doors that led into the castle.  
  
"Welcome, ladies of Llyr! Come in!" she boomed. She was short and had unnaturally blond hair, wearing a dress that was probably the fanciest the money could buy. Ariela would have loved her style. I almost snorted to myself trying to contain my laughter. The Chemises looked endlessly pleased at being addressed as Ladies of Llyr, and went on in. I was just loosening the ropes that had tied the trunk in place when I caught the end of a quick conversation that the girls were having with the woman.  
  
"…no serving maid?" I looked over at them. Amerisia looked horrified at whatever the woman had just said.  
  
"Of course not! We brought a serving maid along with us. She is fetching our things," she explained. The woman just shook her plump head, artificially curled blond hair bouncing around as she did so.  
  
"I'll have servants fetch the trunks. Tell the girl to hurry along and follow."  
  
"Cyn-Dyrela!" Cyala called. "Come along now, and leave the trunks. As quickly as you can, now!" With a frown, I carefully climbed down, taking my time.  
  
"Hurry up!" the woman called. "Obey your mistresses!" Reluctantly, I picked up my pace. "Follow!"  
  
The woman took us inside with her. The stone halls were covered in rich carpets and the walls were hung with expensive tapestries. Everything about this place was undeniably opulent. There was quite a bit of gold spread around the manor. The doorknobs were plated in gold, but obviously not solid gold, for I could see a tiny speck beginning to wear off and reveal the plain metal beneath it. No doubt the mistress would have it repaired quickly to restore the illusion of wealth. I also spotted gold on the frames that enclosed huge portraits of people who were presumably the castle's former occupants. Even the carpets had traces of gold thread in them. It was as if the owners of the castle were desperate to proclaim their wealth and prestige to the world.  
  
We followed her through the corridor and up a magnificent stone staircase that wound up all the floors of the house. I looked up, trying to glimpse the top ceiling in the gap between the flights of stairs. The roof was far away, at least four floors above us, and I marveled at the vastness of this castle. I tried to remember the title that Lord Edris bore, but my mind was blank. Whatever title he held, he must have wealth beyond imagination to support all the things I was seeing. Servants bustled past us, and I wondered how many of them it took to keep this place looking so clean and perfect.  
  
On the third floor, we left the staircase and walked halfway down another long corridor, then turned left and walked down another hall. There were six doors in this hallway, and Lady Edris opened one of the ones on the end. "This will be your home for the next few months, young ladies," she announced. Amerisia and Cyala were beckoned inside, and the lady went in after them. I had to open the door again and slip in as quickly as I could without disturbing their conversation.  
  
"Are there many other girls here, Lady Edris?" Amerisia asked politely. Her manners were really quite good when she remembered what manners were. The lady of the castle waved her hand dismissively.  
  
"Oh, I'd imagine there are seven or eight of them staying at the moment, besides you two lovely ladies. You'll all have lessons together, of course, so you will get the chance to meet all of them today. I thought I would just show you around a bit first." Both girls nodded, looking around the room. There were two beds with intricately carved wooden headboards. They were covered with soft pink blankets that had a great deal of flounces around the edges; the bed skirts also seemed to be full of flounces. Mounds of pillows were piled against the headboard, all of them matching the blankets perfectly. There was one window in the room, and there were great mauve drapes on either side of it. Two chairs that matched the curtains sat in front of a grand brick fireplace. They looked comfortable and inviting, the kind of chair you could curl up in with a good book. The thought of Amerisia sitting in a chair and reading a classic piece of literature was almost laughable to me.  
  
Cyala glided across the carpet, which was white with patterns in varying shades of pink and mauve. "These quarters are lovely. Thank you so much for your generosity, Lady Edris." She went over and sat down on one of the pink beds. As she gazed around, I noticed two doors in one corner of the room. One had a mirror affixed to the front of it and looked quite grand. The other was intricately carved, looking much like a decorative panel. Its use was only betrayed by a small latch that I spotted made of a metal that was nearly the same color as the door itself. As if she could sense my curiosity (which, of course, she couldn't) Lady Edris began to explain about the room.  
  
"This door," she told Amerisia and Cyala, gesturing towards the one with the mirror, "is to your closet, where your trunks and gowns will be kept." She moved to the other wall and indicated the panel-like door. "The serving maid may sleep in there so she can immediately attend to her mistresses' needs." I hated that she spoke as if I weren't even in the room, or perhaps as if I weren't important enough to speak directly to. I hated these people: people who thought that servants were to be misused, ordered about, overworked, and treated like dogs. Lady Edris tossed a curl over her shoulder and announced that the girl's lessons would start in an hour. With that, she flounced out of the room.  
  
The trunks were brought to the room, and Cyala began to order the other servants around, instructing them on where to put her things. Amerisia joined in on the task of delegating where everything went. I was obliged to help with all of this, and spent a great deal of time folding gowns and putting them in the closet or taking cosmetics from a box and storing them in drawers in one of the twin vanities that had been placed side by side against the same wall as the beds. At last, I was able to slip away and settle into my own room. I had brought a small bag of things with me, mostly the new robes Eidyia had gotten for me. In the bag, I had also tucked a few books that I loved and could read over and over again. Besides that, of course, I had taken along several sheets of parchment and a quill and ink bottle. I wanted to be able to write to Eidyia; the prospect of enduring what might be years of serving these brats without being able to talk to her seemed intolerable.  
  
There was not much in my little room. I suspected that it had also once been a closet, for it was incredibly small. It was only long enough to push a small cot and a chair against the far wall. The room was narrow, only about twice as wide as the cot. It was fairly clean, though. I left my robes folded neatly in the bag and pushed the bag under my cot. My parchment and ink and quill I placed underneath the far end of the cot near the chair, where I could sit and write. The little room had no windows, so I was obliged to leave the door open in order to have sufficient light to settle in. As I set away my meager belongings, I heard Cyala ordering more servants about and Amerisia exclaiming about all the magnificent things she was finding in their room.  
  
At last, the unpacking seemed to be done, and my mistresses commanded me to come out and help them prepare themselves so they would make a good impression on the other girls. Each of them chose a fine gown that they thought would make them look like wealthy ladies. Cyala sat at her vanity, adjusting a final ribbon in her hair, but Amerisia was not so self-sufficient. "Cyn-Dyrela," began Amerisia, "brush my hair. It is messy from the long journey." With contempt that I kept hidden, I complied. I took the brush and yanked it through her hair as badly as I could without her being pained by it. Her blonde hair had been curled and I did not cease my combing until the curls had come out and hung in odd looking waves. Then, I pulled it all back and tied it tightly with a ribbon to match her dress.  
  
She frowned at me. "You oaf! You've ruined my curls!" she shrieked when she saw the results. There was nothing she could do about it now, though. The damage was done. The vain girl commanded me to twist it up into an elegant braided knot in order to hide the damage. I did so, but reluctantly. Perhaps she wouldn't need my help to embarrass herself in front of her new peers.  
  
Shortly, there came a knock on the door. It was a servant, who had come to lead the girls to their lesson. The servant was a woman, and from her voice, she couldn't have been much older than me. "Lady Edris bids you join her and the other girls in the north study, Ladies of Llyr."   
  
Amerisia pushed her chair away from the vanity and stood. "Well," she began, attempting to act haughty and uppity, "It's about time someone came for us. Come along, sister." Cyala rose as soon as she had fixed one last ribbon. They moved towards the door, and I wondered if I were to be given a reprieve from their presence. Sadly, that was not to be true. "You are to come too," the girl told me. Disappointed, yet curious about this lesson, I went out the door as well, following Amerisia, Cyala, and the hooded servant back through the twisted maze of corridors.  
  
"Just a bit further," the servant girl told us as we went up the stairs. "The third floor is usually the one used for young ladies' lessons." I could tell from her voice that I was going to like this girl. Her voice had a certain quality about it that told you that she was a musical person. From her voice, one could tell that she was kind, honest, humble, and friendly. She opened a door in the main corridor on the third floor, and held it open for Amerisia and Cyala. I approached the door, and noted that she still held it open for me.  
  
"Thank you," I whispered to her.  
  
"You are very welcome," she replied politely and kindly. I did like this girl, whoever she was. When I entered the room, I found myself looking around, surveying the room from beneath my hood. In the room were ten antique desks made of dark wood and curls of wrought iron. They were works of art indeed! On each desk was a porcelain bottle of ink with flower designs painted on it. There was also a drawer in each desk, presumably for parchment and other such things. Only seven were currently occupied, and when Amerisia and Cyala sat down, there was only one empty desk left. Lady Edris had her own desk at the head of the classroom, and it was the grandest of them all. She had several books and pieces of parchment stacked there, as well as many different bottles of ink and quills.  
  
Behind the desk was a small tapestry banner woven with what appeared to be the Lady's motto. ""Siobhan me dyrela, ni-siobhan naisme dyrele." It meant 'I come a girl and shall leave a lady.' I smiled to myself under my hood. I bet the school had never expected to get the two that I was forced to accompany. Imagining them as ladies was a little hard for me.  
  
"You may sit back here," the servant girl told me. I looked over and noticed that there was a bench in the back of the room where several other servants sat. Most were girls like me, but some were older women. All of them wore hooded robes, and I understood how strict this household must be. As my stepsisters introduced themselves to their new companions, I turned to the girl who sat next to me on the end of the bench.  
  
"Thank you for being so helpful," I told her. I knew that she was smiling, and her voice was pleasant when she replied.  
  
"It's nothing. I remember when I came here. I was so nervous and frightened, and I could hardly see a thing from beneath this strange hood. I wished that someone had been there to help me." She paused, leaving me to absorb what she had just said. Her voice was quiet, so as not to disturb the girls who had come for their instruction. Her head turned towards me. "What is your name?"  
  
I gulped. I had not been ready for a question like that. Obviously, saying 'My name is Chryseis Annorise of Llyr' would not be wise. At last, I managed to admit the name my step sisters had given me. "I am called Cyn-Dyrela."  
  
"No, your name," the girl insisted. "Your real name. Mine is Valora: Valora Canteran, formerly of Llyr, as a matter of fact." The fact that she was also from Llyr both surprised and comforted me. But now I really had to think: there had to be some name I could give that would sound natural.  
  
"My name is Morrigan," I replied with difficulty. "Morrigan, servant to the house of Llyr." Morrigan had been my mother's middle name, but surely no one would recognize that here.  
  
"Welcome to Castle Edris, Morrigan," Valora told me quietly. 


	5. Biding Time

Chapter Five  
  
The lesson began when Lady Edris announced that she would be coming around to check Amerisia and Cyala's penmanship. The other girls had gotten out book from which they were copying lines onto parchment. "Copy the motto on the board down onto your parchment in your best hand," she instructed. I almost laughed. Cyala could barely hold the quill. Amerisia was glancing around, and after watching the girls around her, she could at least hold the quill properly. From my place on the bench, I could barely see Amerisia's page. Her writing had several blue blots on it, and I watched her fuss over them as she desperately tried to correct her mistakes.  
  
"You'd think they never held a quill before," whispered Valora under her breath. I nodded, the hood of my rob flopping around a bit. As I adjusted my hood to cover my face properly, I hoped that no one would hear our whispered conversation. But I had little to worry about, I suppose. While the young ladies worked, they were talking about all manners of things, Lady Edris talking animatedly as well. They were so wrapped up in their conversation about what it was to be noble and other trifles that they wouldn't notice two serving girls speaking quietly to each other.  
  
"They haven't. At home, I'm the one who writes up all the official documents," I mumbled back. She turned towards me then, and I thought that if I could see her face, it would wear a strangely surprised look on it.  
  
"You were taught to write in the formal hand?" I mentally slapped myself for saying something so stupid.  
  
"Well, I just sort of picked it up from the Lady and Lord that ruled Llyr before Ariela. They were always kind to their servants." That was true. My mother and father believed in the value of education for all people, not just nobility. Our servants could write and read, but few actually were taught the formal hand.  
  
"They were good people, my mother said. I remember going to the school in the village nearby when I was young," she reflected. She seemed to accept that answer, fortunately. Her answer sparked my curiosity, though.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Ever since my parents died," she said, bowing her head. "They passed on six years ago of the Spring Sickness. After their death, my mother's brother refused to allow me to stay with his family. I had nowhere to go and no money to my own. So I made my way into the city to look for work. For a year, I worked for a kind woman who was an apothecary, but I couldn't stay there long. She found me my position here. Here there was plenty of work. At first I worked in the kitchens washing the dishes and doing things for the cook. Now, I am a serving maiden. It is a good place, even if Lady Edris is disagreeable."  
  
"I suppose that I shall be here for quite some time as well," I said, glancing back towards the two brats. "We must remain here until they are proper ladies." I wished I could see if Valora smiled or reacted at that, but I could not see under her hood. I giggled little myself. Now that I had a friend, perhaps it would not seem like such an eternity....  
  
After the penmanship lesson, the girls were led away from the study. They proceeded to what Valora explained was the music room. Lady Edris was instructing Amerisia and Cyala on the purpose of the next lesson. "It is important for a lady to be culturally capable. Important aspects of cultured education include dance, music, and painting. You will be instructed in these things here. First, I want to know if either of you sing of play?" The music room was furnished with three grand pianos. As I looked on them, I longed to sit at a bench and play a tune on the ivory and ebony keys, just to hear music again. Eidyia had made me learn some piano when I was younger, but Ariela had forbidden me to play when she came, saying the noise gave her a headache. Enviously, I watched as Lady Edris gestured to one of the girls, motioning her towards the piano.  
  
"Evangeline, dear, show Ladies Cyala and Amerisia what you have learned here." Evangeline was a blonde girl in a deep blue gown embroidered elegantly with silver thread. She swept gracefully over to one of the pianos and seated herself on the bench. There was already music on the piano, and the girl looked it over quickly before beginning to play. Then, the sound of music filled the air as Evangeline's fingers danced across the keys. It had been so long since I had heard such music, and it seemed that this was heaven. My surly mood dropped away for a moment, and I was glad to be here, in this room full of music. Then the music stopped, and Evangeline rose, allowing Amerisia to sit at the bench.  
  
"I do not play," I heard her admit to Lady Edris. The Lady only smiled tolerantly. "That is perfectly all right, dear. Evangeline did not play when she came and listen to her now!"  
  
I can sing a bit," Cyala offered. Her offer made me cringe. I had heard Cyala sing before, and I hated that sound more than any other. For an hour, different groups of girls played and sang. Some were better than others, but Amerisia's piano lessons were not sounding so promising. Lady Edris told her she was doing marvelously for a beginner, and praised Cyala's 'lovely, sweet voice' endlessly. I rolled my eyes, thinking that she was supporting a hopeless cause. I could not see my step-sisters ever being musical and perfect.  
  
When I thought about their slow progress, I wasn't sure quite what I should think. On one hand, I was glad to see them fail when they thought they were so high on their golden pedestals. Then again, when they were proper ladies, they would be sent home. The sooner they learned to be cultured young women, the sooner I would see Eidyia and my home. Still, I had Valora to talk to, and the hilarity of watching Amerisia and Cyala struggle to be proper was far too entertaining. I was determined to endure what time I was forced to spend here as best I could, and when I returned home, I would have so many stories for Eidyia!  
  
That night, I returned to my room and readied Cyala and Amerisia for bed. When I was done with them, I retreated to my room. Just as I was about to settle down myself, there was a knock on the door. "Get the door, Cyn-Dyrela," Amerisia ordered in a particularly nasty voice. Hurriedly, I pulled a tattered old work robe on and pulled the hood over my head. I exited, and glanced over at my stepsisters. Frowning when I saw the elder girl grinning at her sister, I wondered what was going on. I opened the door to the hallway to see Lady Edris standing formidably outside.  
  
"Come out of the ladies' room, girl. I do not want to disturb their rest." I did as she asked, completely confused. When I shut the door behind me, Lady Edris's haughty face suddenly became cross and demanding. "I have been informed that you are a very insolent girl who has been disobedient to your mistresses throughout their entire journey here. Do not think for a moment that such disobedience will be tolerated."  
  
"Yes, Lady Edris." My response was humble and polite. I did NOT want to get into a conflict with this woman. It was easy enough to taunt Amerisia and Cyala, but I was not foolish enough to make a bad impression on Lady Edris.  
  
"Perhaps you will repent your misdeeds after your punishment," she announced, her voice dangerous, as if she was challenging me. I said nothing, but I was getting angry. It was just like Amerisia to do this to me. She didn't have the nerve to punish me herself. I hated her more than ever. She was a coward, hiding behind other's power. But she was not my concern now. My concern was Lady Edris, the look on her face eerily nasty.  
  
An hour later, I was scrubbing windows. Lady Edris had announced nastily that she heard I was excellent at getting windows clean, and that I could put my talent to use and clean all the windows on the third story. With every swipe of the rag, I remembered my previous punishment and how I had hated Ariela for it. Eidyia would warn me that such hate was not good, but I couldn't help but feel hatred for Lady Edris, but most of all for Amerisia and Cyala. Time dragged by, and I was still washing windows. My eyes grew tired, and I longed to throw down my rag and fall asleep, but I kept working. They wouldn't break me. One day I would be baroness again, and then I'd never take another order from any of them ever again. At least that was what I kept telling myself.  
  
At last, two or three hours before dawn, I finished my task and returned to my room. As I walked back, some of the passing servants laughed at my old tattered robe and drooping posture. I was almost to my quarters, when someone's voice called out "Morrigan!" It was Valora, and I turned to speak to her. She was hurrying to catch up to me. "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Not up early," I explained bitterly. "Up late." She was quiet, and I wished I could see her facial expressions. I expected her to be surprised, but she didn't seem to be.  
  
"Punished, I assume?" she asked. I nodded and held up my cleaning bucket and rag.  
  
"Washing windows for Lady Edris," I explained. Valora sighed a little.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, Morrigan. She can be horrid sometimes. The best advice I can give is just not to upset her. If it helps any, I understand. The first few weeks I was here, she gave me so many punishments for what she said was defiance. But eventually she stopped when I learned to hold my tongue and be quiet and respectful. It will be all right in the end." Her words were comforting, if only for the fact that I had someone who finally understood me.  
  
"Hadn't you ever thought to get out of this place if it was so bad?" I asked her. "You're not bound to anyone. You're free to go if you wish." She just shook her head.  
  
"Where would I go? Who would take me? I was fortunate to get a position here, and there is no where else to go. I'm trapped here."  
  
"Believe me," I laughed. "That I can understand." With that, we parted. It was early enough that I could go to sleep for a few hours before having to rise and attend to Amerisia and Cyala. After putting away my bucket and rag, I headed back to my room. I was just about to stumble into my tiny room when I looked over at Amerisia, who was sleeping peacefully beneath her pink blankets. On an impulse, I walked over to her and shook her awake roughly.  
  
"What is it?" she muttered, looking around in the dim candlelight that lit the room. Her eyes locked on me and she sneered. "How dare you wake me up Cyn-Dyrela?"  
  
"I dare," I replied coolly. "I just have one thing to say to you, coward. Next time, deal with me yourself. Quit hiding behind everyone else. One day, Amerisia, you will have to deal with your own affairs, and I will be there to laugh when you fail."  
  
"Are you threatening me?" she demanded, sitting up. "I don't think that would be particularly wise. What do you hold over me? What is to keep me from doing precisely what I wish to do?"  
  
"You know you have no power over me. You just run to those who do. What makes you so sure that you can handle me when Ariela is gone?" I taunted. It was foolish to provoke her like this, but I didn't care anymore. I glared at her from beneath my hood. The words felt so good. She had no power. Then, Amerisia's sneer morphed into a hideous grin.  
  
"Fine. If that's the way you want it to be, Cyn-Dyrela. We'll see, in the end, who has the power. Now get out of my way, before I take you up on your offer to punish you myself."  
  
"Fine, my lady." My words were dripping with sarcasm. I withdrew to my room and pulled off the robe, flinging it onto the chair. With that, I collapsed onto the cot, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I slept soundly until Amerisia began to rap on my door the next morning and demand that I help her comb her hair and dress her for the day's lessons. Cyala was up too, and began to issue her own orders. With a sigh, I pulled on my good robe and folded the old one away. I prepared myself for another day in my life.  
  
Days spent in Castle Edris became weeks, weeks became months, and months became years. I settled into the routine of orders and the occasional punishment. Amerisia made good her threats. She now dealt with me herself, finding ways to make my life as miserable as possible. As Eidyia reminded me every letter, I kept my temper for the most part. For the most part, life was tedious: I spent most of my time sitting by while Amerisia and Cyala attended their lessons, social functions, meals, and other such events. After observing how hopeless they were in their first week here, I began to worry that we would be here forever. Ariela's letters to her daughters were not encouraging either. Even after three years in Castle Edris, she did not send for her daughters to return to Llyr.  
  
As time passed, Ariela's awful daughters certainly improved. Their first week had been painful for both of them. Ariela had let them act however they wished at home, and had never taught them formal manners. They tried their best, but I always had to suppress my laughter when I saw them eating their soup with a dessert spoon. After a bit of a struggle, Amerisia finally learned to tell the difference between a salad fork and a fish fork, and Cyala mastered the art of drinking from her crystal water goblet without slurping.   
  
Besides their culinary accomplishments, they also had improved in their dancing lessons. Other areas of accomplishment included penmanship, in which both girls improved drastically. They were learning formal calligraphy, even, and Cyala showed a particular talent at this. Both were taught how to manage a household, which basically meant they were able to order around servants and issue their demands. As if they needed to learn that! It was, perhaps, the one thing they were already good at. Amerisia was soon able to play the piano quite well after all her lessons, and Cyala's voice was also improved.  
  
As I watched them during their 'training,' I began to feel a new emotion other than hatred towards my step-sisters: jealousy. They were indeed becoming perfect ladies, and were no longer the ill mannered brats that I once served. Now, they had the airs of highborn ladies and manners to match. Both of them appeared to be perfectly proper. When no one else was around, they could still be as nasty as ever, but on the outside, no one could find any fault in them.  
  
I, on the other hand, was not quite so polished. Mostly, I felt bitter and angry, and not even Eidyia's letters or Valora's kind conversation could sway the feelings that were building inside me. After so many years of servitude, I was breaking. It got harder every day to keep my head down and obey their orders. I tried to tell myself that by passively accepting my current situation and waiting for my opportunity, that I was better than them. I was not driven by petty spite and jealousy, and that made me better. But at night, when I lay awake and stared into the darkness, I knew the truth. Anger was all I had left, and my hope was more fragile than ever. The light in my world was dying, and there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
It would have been easy to fall into depression, or attempt something desperate. But I was a Llyr, and couldn't run away from this. I was bound to Llyr, bound to do whatever I could to make sure that Ariela and her spawn wouldn't ever harm it. No matter how much Eidyia assured me of this, though, I still considered leaving Castle Edris and hiding. But that was foolish: Ariela wouldn't tolerate my disappearance and would no doubt use her connections to find me and bring me back. And if that happened, I was either dead or imprisoned in the manor. She couldn't risk letting me try to tell my story to others, even if they didn't believe me. Things seemed so hopeless. Then the letters came.  
  
I had taken the responsibility of gathering letters and distributing them to their respective owners in Castle Edris. Besides my duties serving Amerisia and Cyala, I had duties around the castle that were imposed on me by the demanding Lady Edris. As I was delivering the mail, I noted that Eidyia had sent me another letter, and Ariela had written to her daughters as well. When I returned to my room, I found my step-sisters getting ready for a dancing lesson. Giving them their letter, I put mine away, not having time to read it. It would have to wait until after I pinned up their hair and followed them to their lesson.  
  
When the lessons were over and I was allowed to return to my room, I brought a candle with me, eagerly opening the wax seal on Eidyia's letter. "Dear Chryseis," it read. "I hope you have remembered my advice from the last letter and not given up yet. I have news that will make you very happy indeed: you are coming home. Ariela is sending for her daughters, so I suppose she is satisfied with their progress. I suppose I was wrong: they apparently are accomplished ladies now, and the world has not stopped spinning." I laughed, remembering what she had sworn would happen before Amerisia and Cyala became proper ladies. "I do not know if you have heard of the reason why they are coming home. It has been rumored that the royal family are holding a series of balls like nothing the kingdom has ever seen before. Ariela is eager to have her daughters home again so they can prepare for this. I never thought I would be glad for one of Ariela's orders, but this one I am thankful for. Since the girls left, I have been treated like a maid instead of a governess. Thankfully, my tasks are none so bad. I mind the books in the library, which is hardly a job at all since Ariela rarely goes in there, and I help in the gardens. The iris and lilacs are in bloom, their colors lighting up the gardens. It's so lovely, and the scent is heavenly. They will be blooming to greet you upon you return." The letter was signed by her, but continued on after the signature, as if she had decided to add something more after the letter's completion.  
  
"You said a long time ago, that when you returned, you wouldn't wait any more. I've been forming a plan, Chryseis. We can't wait much longer, if what I hear is true. For so many years, you have been so patient, so hopeful. I think that now is our chance, our time when our patience and hope will pay off. But that is yet to be proven. Hurry home, young one, and I will tell you all that I have thought of. I have missed you more than you know."  
  
The time spent waiting was over? I smiled to myself, a wide and confident smile. No longer would I have to take orders from them! But what was her plan? Why had she come up with it only recently? Or was it just recently that she had confidence in it enough to tell me about it? I never got the chance to ponder these questions fully, for Cyala was pounding on my door. "Cyn-Dyrela! We will be leaving Castle Edris tomorrow! Come out of there and help us pack." I smiled and placed the letter with the others under my cot. I was still smiling, even as my step sisters ordered me about. Nothing could drag me down now. I was going home. 


	6. Finding a Way to Freedom

Chapter Six  
  
At the servant's dinner that night, Valora noticed a change in me. "You're awfully quiet today," Valora remarked as she lay down her spoon. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No," I replied. "Just thinking about something." Hoping to discontinue the conversation, I began to eat my soup again. However, she persisted. She could tell when I was in a mood after three years of observing them.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Morrigan? Anything I can help with?"  
  
"No, nothing you can do," I sighed. That was true enough."  
  
"You're stalling," she pointed out. "I won't push you, but I want to know if something's wrong." My mind churned. What could I tell her? She was my best friend, and all I had told her were lies. She still called me Morrigan, which was not my name. She believed that I had been a servant all my life. She was so trusting, and I had betrayed that trust. Now I was leaving, leaving her with lies. Perhaps one truth would relieve my consciousness.  
  
"I'm thinking about leaving Amerisia and Cyala," I admitted to her quietly. I heard her gasp lightly and continued with what I could tell her. "They're going home soon, and I will be returning with them. But I may have to break free soon. All that remains is to find a way." There was silence for a while before she replied.  
  
"That's a big decision," she stated carefully, her voice lowered to a whisper. "Where will you go?"  
  
"I'm not sure," I whispered back, thinking about the method. "I think Eidyia has a plan. But I may be free before long."  
  
"Free...." the word seemed to float from her. It was a wonderful word. Valora deserved freedom as well. Fate and circumstance had thrown her into this life. We were the same, she and I. Perhaps that was what drew me to her. Unlike many peasants, who decided to be house servants rather than farmers, she was forced into her position. It was a position that offered little escape, and I secretly wished that my friend would find her freedom someday. Hearing her utter that word filled me with a new resolve that banished the bitterness that was compounding inside.  
  
I wasn't just doing this for myself. These years of servitude had distorted my purpose and my drive. In ridding Llyr of Ariela, I wasn't just freeing myself: I was liberating all those who suffered from her usurped rule. If I regained my place, I would have the power to help Valora, the power to free all the servants that Ariela mistreated, I could govern my land as it deserved to be governed and lift what were rumored to be the worst taxes that had been levied in Llyr in centuries. I had a right to my bitterness, but it was not wholly selfish now. My resolve strengthened even as it changed, and I understood what I had to do.  
  
The next day, I woke up early. I wanted to have time to go see Valora before I left, and to say goodbye properly. She rose early, I knew, and she liked to be outside. The sun had barely risen, casting its fresh spring light on the land, and I walked out of Castle Edris and looked around to try and catch a glimpse of my friend. She was nowhere to be seen. At last, I thought I heard her voice in one of the walled gardens. I made my way over to the gate and walked in. I scanned about for her, seeing only a redheaded girl in a green robe that looked like Valora's humming to herself. When I came closer, she was startled and exclaimed, "Oh dear! Terribly sorry." I recognized her voice and smiled to myself. She looked up and realized that it was only me and relaxed a bit. "You startled me," she said, by way of apology.  
  
"I'm sorry." I should have been the one apologizing. "I just wanted to come and say goodbye. We're leaving in a few hours."  
  
"Oh." She smiled, and for the first time I was really able to see it. It was a broad smile, but with a hint of sadness as well. She went back to working with her trowel, taking some plantings and putting them in the holes she had dug for them. "I'm glad you knew where to find me. No one ever comes around here this early, so I never wear that awful hood in here. Here, it's as if I can just be myself and not worry about Lady Edris and her demands. It's just me, the morning sun, and the flowers." I smiled as well, and in my mind, and idea was forming. I knelt down to help her plant the flowers, and one an impulse, drew back my own hood. The least I could do was say goodbye face to face with the best friend I had ever known. When she turned to take one of the plantings from me, she gasped and recoiled in shock.  
  
"Morrigan…" she stammered. "You look a bit like someone I saw before. You… You…?" Suddenly, I was afraid, wondering if this had been the right thing to do after all. "You resemble Baroness Pasiphae." My eyes lit up.  
  
"Do I?" She didn't say anything for a while, but looked at my face in surprise.  
  
"There is a definite resemblance," she remarked. "I saw her when my family still lived in Llyr. She was…"  
  
"Wonderful," I finished, thinking about my mother again. "I'm sure saying that I resemble her is more of a compliment than I am worthy of, but thank you." I knew that I had thick, wavy brown hair like my mothers, but my years of servitude had not left me much time to admire my reflection. Indeed, I hadn't seen what my face truly looked like since I was much younger. But a resemblance to my mother would only strengthen my claim, so I was glad that Valora had told me that.  
  
"Will you write to me?" Valora asked as we worked in the garden. I nodded, thankful that this gesture could now be clearly interpreted.  
  
"I promise." She set down her trowel and looked over at me.  
  
"I know how much you love your home, Morrigan, but I almost wish you could stay here with me. I'll miss you." Her voice was sincere, and I knew I would miss her, too.  
  
"You're the only real friend I've ever had. You understand me so well, and… I'll miss you," I admitted. "Goodbye, Valora."  
  
"Goodbye, Morrigan. I hope that I will see you again some day." Reluctantly, I stood up.  
  
"I will see you again, Valora. But goodbye until then." After taking one last look at my friend, I walked away slowly, each footstep dragging away. It would be hard to leave her alone. I knew just how she felt. She was still trapped here. If I ever got out of the mess that I was in, I knew that I would do all I could to make sure she was free, too.  
  
The carriage was waiting for us as soon as Amerisia and Cyala had finished their breakfast. I prepared for another long and tedious journey back with Amerisia and Cyala, not looking forward to being alone with them for so many hours. I carried my bag outside, following them for the last time. The carriage was in the proud green of Llyr, with silver accents that showed a proud heritage. I could see the carriage driver, Garrett, sitting atop the high bench. I climbed in, part of me sad to leave my friend behind, and part of me glad to be going home.  
  
Fortunately, Amerisia and Cyala ignored me the entire trip. I just read my book quietly, hardly able to wait until I was home again. When the carriage finally pulled into the lane that led up to our manor, I was buzzing with excitement. My stepsisters climbed out daintily, assisted by a footman. I, on the other hand, flew out of the carriage and ran over to where Eidyia was waiting. . "I'm so glad to have you back, dear," Eidyia whispered to me. I smiled and closed my eyes, just thinking how wonderful it was to be home again. This was where I belonged.   
  
Ariela was already escorting her girls inside, not wanting them to sunburn their ladylike complexions before the balls. On their way in, she was busy explaining the situation to the girls. I followed, listening closely to what she had to say, as Eidyia did the same. "Oh, my precious girls, you are such ladies now! You shall charm the prince at the ball!" she cooed.  
  
"Is it true what you said in your letter, Mother?" Cyala demanded. She was so eager to know the answer, and I wondered what it was in Ariela's letter that had cuased such excitement.  
  
"Yes, my dears, it is true. The prince will choose his bride at the balls!" I shot a nervous glance at Eidyia, who could not see it, but probably anticipated my surprise, because she squeezed my shoulder lightly. Ariela was continuing to inform her girls of the circumstances surrounding her news. "By royal proclamation, the prince is to announce his engagement at the end of the last ball. There are to be three. One will be held in a week, then the next two days after that, and the last two days after that. In eleven days, Alansia will have a new princess. All the noble ladies in Alansia have been invited, so there will be competition. But I am not worried. I just know that one of you will be queen some day!"  
  
They walked inside, all of them chirping excitedly about the upcoming balls. "When are we going to get our gowns made! It must be soon, or all the best seamstresses will be dreadfully busy," Amerisia was exclaiming to her mother and sister. Cyala nodded.  
  
"It would only be fitting that we look like princesses!" They made me want to vomit, and I was glad to finally take my leave of them. I slipped away to talk with Eidyia as soon as I could. My old governess led me up to the old attic she had shown me before I left for Castle Edris. Once we were inside, she locked the door behind us and took off her hood. I pushed mine back as well, and we were finally able to talk.  
  
"We can not allow Amerisia or Cyala to become a princess," Eidyia began. "If they do, you will never be able to take your true place." Her face was severe, not the gentle expression I was used to.  
  
"They've changed, Eidyia, They actually have a chance at it. In Edris, they learned their manners. If I didn't know them, I would say they were perfect, well bred ladies." Eidyia nodded.  
  
"Besides that, the barony of Llyr is a wealthy and influential power in Alansia."  
  
"I have only one plan, and it must succeed or we will be doomed," she began, looking straight at me. "You must go to the prince and convince him to side with you."  
  
"Me?!" I burst out. Eidyia hushed me, but I continued, quieting my voice a little but losing none of the outrage behind my voice. "I'm supposed to be dead, I can't just leave the manor, walk up to the palace and tell him everything. They won't even let me in the door. Everyone will think I'm crazy!"  
  
"I think there may be a way." That shocked me even more, and I was thoroughly confused. I opened my mouth to comment again, but Eidyia held up a hand, stopping me. "Just listen for a moment. I'm not proposing you just come right out and announce who you are. We're going to have to be clever about this. What I had in mind was to disguise you and send you to talk to the prince during the balls. You can't do this alone." Her last sentence grated on my nerves.  
  
"Why do I need to go running to the prince?" I demanded.  
  
"Sometimes, you need to ask for help," Eidyia reminded me. "I know you want to be independent and you want to get rid of Ariela yourself, but in your position, it just isn't possible and you have to accept that."  
  
"Is there any other way?"  
  
"Not that I can think of," she mumbled, moving to sit on a trunk. "But we have to get to the Prince before they do, or there will be no hope left. It will be easier to oust a baroness than a princess. Whoever is in the good graces of the royal family will be the rulers of Llyr. It's politics, plain and simple." I hated politics at that moment. I hated the thought of having to beg for something that was mine in the first place. Still, if I could regain Llyr from it, I would do it. I would do anything, I finally decided, even if it meant appealing to the prince for help. It was my responsibility to my land to do what I could to get rid of Ariela and her daughters.  
  
"All right," I said at last. "Tell me all about your plan." The dark haired woman smiled, and began to explain everything she had been thinking of since she heard the news. It wasn't going to be asy, I thought as she outlined each and every detail to me. This plan would require all my wits and talents. I would have to be a perfect actress, anticipate every question and comment, and make sure that I made no mistakes that might betray me. If I remained poised and in control, I just might pull it off. The one unstable factor was the prince. I had no idea how he might react to this plan, and I had nothing to judge him by except that he liked a certain joke and playing hide and seek when he was a very young child. That information was useless to me now. Still, the plan I now had was better than no plan, and it was all I had to cling to.  
  
Preparations for the balls began the very next day. Cyala and Amerisia headed to the largest village in Llyr with their mother to choose gowns for the event. Another servant girl and I followed them, holding parasols over them so they would remain pale. I sniggered at their vanity about their complexion. They were so foolish to constrantly worry about such things. We reached the dressmaker's shop mid morning and walked inside. It was cool and fragrant inside, and one could smell the flowers in the vases around the shop. Dyrelle Lara was a bright woman, with long black hair that she twisted up into one coil and let the rest hang down. Her brown eyes greeted us kindly and she gave a smile to her customers. It often amazed me how she was pleasant and amiable to even the most horrid people.  
  
"What can I do for you today, Baroness?" the shop owner asked politely. Ariela looked at her haughtily, and answered the other woman's kindness with disdain.  
  
"I am here today for dresses that surpass any you've ever made before. These dresses must be of royal quality. There is to be a ball in a few days, so naturally my girls will be needing new raiment, as will I."  
  
"Hmm," Dyrelle Lara sighed. She looked at the girls for a moment. Then, she led them up onto stools. Bringing out several bolts of cloth in different colors and types of fabric, she looked at them against each girl. "This is a hard choice to make," she began. "But I think that we had best go with something simple. Simple is elegant." She began to measure out some of a periwinkle blue roll of satin for Cyala.  
  
"Simple!" cried Ariela. "My girls are not simple. I want their dresses adorned with all the trimmings that you have. I want gowns for them that are so covered in magnificent trappings that they will have no choice but to be amazed!" she ordered. Lara gave her a look and looked over at where I stood with the other servant girl and winked.  
  
"You may want to talk to my apprentice then, Ariela. I shall send her over," the older, wiser woman retreated, sending behind her a tall dark eyed woman with thin brown hair. The woman looked at the girls and started choosing totally new fabrics and feathers and jewels to match. Ariela smiled as she watched the girl begin to point out patterns for her to choose from.  
  
"Hello. I'm Dyrelle Anebellina, Dyrelle Lara's apprentice. There are so many styles of dress these days, but I think the grandest are these here. All these others just look so plain that they might as well be for commoners. But these, well, they're obviously the ones noble ladies like you will be wanting. Oh, they're so magnificent. Your girls will look simply lovely by the time I'm done. Well, I'd better get to work, hadn't I?" She spoke at a mile a minute and rambled on while she worked away, cutting a pattern out for Amerisia. She and Ariela seemed to get along well together as they looked at the many jewels that could be sewn onto the gowns. They also looked at lace, gold trim, ribbons, and other such frippery. It seemed like forever before the girls stepped down from the stools where they had been measured and consulted about different patterns and fabrics.  
  
After they had decided on every little detail nine separate gowns and accesories, they were ready to leave. Anebellina promised that all the gowns they had ordered would be ready by the time the balls began. The Baroness and her daughters' gowns would have first priority, of course. Ariela, Amerisia, and Cyala exited, heading outside. I hurried to keep up with them, holding my parasol over Cyala. "I think the yellow brings out the gold in my hair," Amerisia bragged as we went down the street. "And the wide lace is just exquisite."  
  
Cyala was similarly pleased with her new gowns. "As for me, I think the blue-green satin brings out the color of my eyes marvelously. But with a dress like that, I simply must have a choker of aquamarines to match. And earrings and bracelets, of course."  
  
"Of course, dear," Ariela simpered. "We will travel to Calaris tomorrow to buy you some new jewels. I would have thought that some of the old jewelry of Llyr would still be somewhere around, but I believe it has all been sold. Probably into a foreign market, where it could make more of a profit. That man was clever, no doubt." This was the first time I had heard her speak of my father in such a way since his death. I hated hearing her speak of him, hated the cool dispassionate way she could mention him without a single emotion stirring within her. She was despicably inhumane to mention such things, knowing I was trailing behind her.  
  
At home, the girls retired to their chambers for a nap, to get their 'beauty sleep.' I had arranged to meet with Eidyia to practice our plan, but Ariela stopped me. She informed me that I was to scrub the house until it sparkled. "For the prince might choose to visit his future bride," she gloated. I spent the afternoon dusting the furniture in the receiving room and scrubbing the floors. With every wipe of my rag, I told myself that this would be over soon. After so many years of slavery under the Chemises and their cruel treatment, I had the chance to break away. 


	7. Preparations

Chapter Seven  
  
On the day of the first ball, our house was in an uproar. Amerisia and Cyala had been allowed to eat hardly anything so they would get thinner and fit into their gowns better. Now, they were hungry and whiny as I tried to lace their corsets, which Ariela insisted that they wear. I pulled at the strings until my fingers were sore, but Amerisia cried for me to pull harder. I gave up finally and simply tied them. She looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing her hands over the corset approvingly.  
  
Then she needed help getting into her yellow dress, which was an interesting garment. The top fit her very tightly, the square cut neckline that was close to being too revealing. The enormous skirt of the dress flared out, floating around her in a cloud of yellow fabric. It was layered, each layer edged in white lace and accented with yellow ribbon. There was lace on every available edge on the gown, including around the bottom of the puffed sleeves, at the wrist, and along the neckline. Where there was lace, there was also yellow ribbon. Along the neck was a small yellow bow, and the yellow sash sported an even bigger bow. The over all effect was grand, but somewhat comical.  
  
I would have thought that Cyala would have much better luck with the corset. Ariela's younger daughter was thinner than her sister, and still several inches shorter. However, when Ariela came in for an inspection, she insisted I cinch Cyala's corset tighter. The girl whined and cried about how it hurt the whole time, while protesting that she was hungry and couldn't breathe. Ignoring her childish cries, I cinched it tighter and tighter until she was about ready to burst. Then, I helped her into the red dress that she had purchased, decorated in hundreds of little red beads. It had a voluminous skirt that puffed out all around her. I wondered if she could even dance in that thing, or if her partner would have to stand a foot away from her. She admired her reflection in the mirror, but I thought she looked like a fool in all her finery. She was like a mean spirited seagull who stole a peacock's feathers.  
  
Another servant rushed in to apply makeup to their delicate faces. Then, I was resigned to fixing their hair. They fussed about each and every wisp of hair as I brushed it and arranged it in upsweeps at the back of their head. I was exceptionally happy to be done with them as I pinned the last lock of Cyala's golden hair into place. I stepped back, standing near the door and waited for them to exit. Amerisia turned to face me, completely ready for the ball. She stood with grace and poise, and held herself perfectly straight, her head up in a rather noble (and snooty) way. Despite knowing how awful she was, she did look like a lady, accomplished and regal. Her sister rose and started out of the room as well, her appearance commanding attention from all the people in the room. I realized then that if they hadn't looked so haughty or been so cruel, then they might have been beautiful. But now, all I could really see them as were mean spirited schemers who only wanted fortune and prestige.  
  
At last, they went out to the carriage with their mother, who was dressed in an extremely frilly pale blue gown. The two young ladies stepped into the carriage, and the footmen closed the door for them. Soon, they were rolling away down the road towards the palace, leaving me to begin the first phase of the plot. My entire body seemed to be tingling. It was time.  
  
Eidyia and I knew that most of the servants were taking this opportunity to go out to the neighboring town and escape their duties for a few hours. Others were going to visit their family tonight, taking what was almost the only chance they had to do so. That left Eidyia and I with the manor almost completely to ourselves. Eidyia herself had encouraged most of the other servants to leave tonight, and was very proud of herself for devising such a clever part of the plan. Now we were free to run about the house without worrying about who might see our work and report us to Ariela.  
  
I went to take a bath as Eidyia hurried up to the attic to choose a dress for me. She seemed to have something in mind already, because when I stepped out of the bathroom, smelling like the lilac bath oil she had set out for me, she was already waiting. Without a word, I followed her back up to the room Amerisia and Cyala had used to get ready. Stepping inside, I saw a lovely dress draped over the changing screen. Mother's coffer of jewels was set on one of the vanities, and Eidyia had gotten out Ariela's best cosmetics.  
  
"I know I'm not quite as fashionable as Riona," she told me, naming one of Amerisia's personal servants, "but I used to help your mother get ready for balls and banquets long ago." I nodded, glad to hear that she would be able to help me with things that I had no idea how to deal with. I pulled off my robe, revealing one of my mother's silk undergowns beneath it. Then, Eidyia helped me with the unnecessarily complicated process of dressing. As much as I hated being dressed up like a doll, she told me that it was necessary. The gown was one I adored, a lovely and stately brocade gown that swept about gracefully. It's long skirt trailed behind me when I walked, but wasn't nearly as poofy as my stepsisters'. Underneath the skirt were layers of petticoats that gave the dress form, or at least that was what Eidyia told me. Around the bottom of the skirt was dark green ribbon, an elegant and simple trim. There were little embroidered lilacs covering the fabric, making me look like a garden.  
  
Before I knew it, Eidyia had tied my dark green satin sash and we were ready to fix my makeup and hair. I tried to smooth the white lace that spilled like a waterfall down the front where the brocade opened, revealing the underskirt. "It's so exquisite," I marveled. "Did my mother wear this?" Eidyia nodded.  
  
"She did, but as I recall, only around the manor. That's why I chose it for you. She wore this gown in the early spring, because it reminded her that the flowers would bloom soon. It wouldn't do for your mother's dress to be recognized." I felt a tinge of disappointment in being restricted to those gowns my mother had never worn in public. Some of them had been splendid, but she had surely worn them to another grand ball and they would be recognized.  
  
"I can't believe this is really happening," I admitted at last, twirling around and watching my skirt as it twisted around me then settled back into position. Eidyia, meanwhile, was trying to get me to sit, insisting that she still had to apply my cosmetics and arrange my hair. Unfortunately, I was nervous, and in no condition to sit still. I twiddled my thumbs anxiously as Eidyia applied my makeup. When she had finished with that, she started on my hair.  
  
"Your hair has grown so long over the years," she commented as she brushed it out. Indeed, it had grown all the way down to my waist. I remembered my mother having long hair, and every time I thought of cutting it for convenience I remembered my mother and lost the courage to pick up the scissors.  
  
"It's still the same brown," I commented happily. It was a rich brown, the color of my mother's. It was the one thing about me, perhaps, that I could recognize as resembling her. Fortunately, it was also wavy like hers and not ramrod straight like my father's had been or terribly frizzy like Amerisia's was when she woke up sometimes.  
  
"I cut some fresh flowers to tuck into your hair, dear," she explained, pinning sprigs of lilac around the upsweep in the back. She had coiled one intricate knot of hair high on my head, then let the rest hang loose in a long stream of dark waves. "Now we just need a few pieces of jewelry for you, so you won't look out of place." We searched through Mother's coffers. Eidyia occasionally muttered things like 'perhaps the amethysts...'  
  
At last, I found a lovely silver band set with tiny alexandrites that changed color in the light. Eidyia helped me set the band on my head so the largest alexandrite sparkled brightly on my brow. A rather large alexandrite surrounded by tendrils of curling silver was hung on a silver chain, which I clasped around my neck. It was perfect for the gown, and looked perfectly wonderful. Looking down at the box that was still in my hands, I couldn't help but be amazed at the riches within.  
  
"I can't believe that all of these things were Mother's," I told Eidyia. My former governess smiled.  
  
"Pasiphae's mother died giving birth to her, so to her father, she was the most precious thing in the world. He gave her everything money could buy, but most of all, he gave her what money could not buy. He gave her all his love and attention, and let her grow up into a wonderful woman and make her own choices. And she turned into such a good person, not spoiled or haughty, but wise and happy. If only you could have known her better..." A tear escaped down her cheek as she turned me around to look at the effect of her finished work. "You look so much like her, dear. But I can still see your father in your eyes." She took a handkerchief from the pocket of her robe and dabbed her face with it. "I don't mean to cry, but I still remember everything about her and the way things used to be. I've watched you grow up, all these years, and I've hoped that you could do this someday. And now here you are, looking like the baroness you should be. Just look in the mirror. See for yourself how perfect you are."  
  
I turned around to look in the mirror of the vanity, staring at a quite different reflection than the one that usually greeted me. I stared at myself for the longest time, not knowing what to think. I wasn't sure how much I really looked like my mother. I had her nose, and perhaps her smile. But unlike her beautiful face, mine was nothing special, I thought. Mother had been so radiant, but I could not see the same radiance in the mirror. I wasn't disappointed though, because beauty wasn't nearly as important to me as my wits. I was wise now, which put me ahead of Amerisia and Cyala. It was brains that I needed to win my freedom more than anything else.  
  
However, as I finished my final preparations for the plan, I began to understand why Amerisia and Cyala had been so nervous. My fate might be riding on how noble I appeared to be, and a good appearance would play a critical role. Although I had no intention of getting anyone to marry me, I wanted to show the world that no one defeated Chryseis of Llyr.  
  
Hurrying down the stairs, I approached the front door. Eidyia followed me, stopping suddenly when we reached the bottom. "Oh Chryseis!" she exclaimed suddenly. "I've just thought of something. You have no coach! How will we get you to Calaris?" I frowned, for I hadn't thought about that. However, I refused to let anything deter me now. My freedom was too close to let little details like this get in the way.  
  
"That doesn't matter. I'll just take one of the horses. I can ride," I argued, heading towards the doors to go to the stables.  
  
Eidyia put her hands on her hips and gave me a reproving look. "Ride? In that dress?! Chryseis dear, you can't ride in this dress," she explained. I looked down at it. It would be rather difficult to get all this up on a horse. And if it got muddy, it would look awful. I frowned, but then shook my head.  
  
"I have to try," I told her, heading out the door. "Thank you for all your help, for everything. I will do my best to carry out the plan.  
  
"Your mother and father are watching over you," she called after me. "Everything is up to you now. Fortune be with you!" I went quickly to the barn and saddled a horse. The silver steed was swift and faithful, and waited patiently as I put on a saddle that would allow me to ride side-saddle. Then, I mounted the horse and was off, praying that my jewels and hair would stay in place.  
  
I took off, riding through the countryside. When I came to the forest, I rode right through, that being the quickest way to the castle where the ball was being held. Slowing my speed, the horse continued on, going over fallen logs and around the trees. I could have gone faster, but I had to avoid any obstacles that might tear at my dress or get me dirty. I would not be too late; indeed I would be almost on time since I was not arriving early like many other girls. Fashionably late, I thought, remembering Eidyia's saying.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a voice come out of nowhere. "Well, if you aren't a comical sight? What in the name of Saint Andrinus are you doing riding a horse in that kind of an outfit?" A fairy in a dark green dress appeared out of nowhere, flying along with my horse as I raced on to the castle.  
  
"I'm on my way to a ball, so if you'll excuse me," I snapped, recognizing her at once. Racing on, I realized that she was going to keep flying along with me.   
  
"Ahh. How wonderful I suppose you expect the prince to fall instantly in love with you..." she sneered.  
  
"Actually no," I replied. "The only thing I want is my land back. I'm just trying to fix what YOU ruined."  
  
"Oh," she said, her tone changing. "And how did I ruin this little life of yours?"  
  
"You cursed Ariela and she married my father. Now, Ariela has stolen all of what is rightfully mine. And I intend to reclaim it." The fairy in the green dress appeared to think on it for a moment before replying.  
  
"Well, since I did make that mistake, I will do you one favor. But only one, and don't tell anyone that I'm giving out favors. And don't expect any more! I'm not your fairy godmother, you know." She snapped her fingers, and suddenly, I was in a richly decorated coach. Looking around in amazement, my jaw dropped. The fairy woman was sitting next to me, explaining. "Look, you can use this carriage. Wherever you go, it shall only take you a minute to get there. Just don't tell anyone else about this little favor, or it will be a normal carriage. Consider us on even ground, Chryseis Annorise deLlyr. Or should I say, Cyn-Dyrela." With another snap, she disappeared from my sight and we pulled up at the palace. I opened the door and stepped out, assisted by a palace footman. Careful not to step on my skirt, I made my way up the marble steps of the castle.  
  
I approached the entrance, absorbing everything I saw. It looked very much like I thought it would, with large halls, red and gold carpets, suits of armor in the corridors, and tall towers perfect for a fairy tale setting. As I approached the main ballroom, a foolish picture entered my head. I pictured a girl walking in and going down the staircase, and all attention turned to her, and the prince would ask her to dance. I smiled when I then thought of the girl tripping on her train and tumbling all the way down. That last bit was probably the most realistic, I reflected. I made my way into the ballroom, pushing through the doors into a whole new world. 


	8. The First Ball

Chapter Eight  
  
The hall was huge, with marble floors that shined from their polishing earlier today. There were people dancing everywhere, with a long line of girls waiting to see the prince. "How pathetic," I thought. Most were still straightening their hair or fussing over the ribbons and trim on their gowns. I descended the enormous marble staircase and stepped onto the shining floor of the ballroom. Right away, a man came up to me. "Care to dance, Dyrelle?" he asked, his voice oily with what he thought to be charm. I looked him over only to find dull eyes and hair as oily as his voice.  
  
"No," I said flatly, trying to pitch my voice in a higher, more cultured accent. "I don't care to dance right now."  
  
"Oh really?" he began. "Not even with the Count of Grier?"  
  
"I really don't care who you are," I began, angered by his arrogance. "I really don't want to dance."  
  
"Even a beautiful lady such as yourself can't get any better than me," he tried to brag.  
  
"I certainly hope that wasn't an insult." I turned and left him standing there, puzzled at what I had said. A voice seemed to ring in my ear after that. It was Eidyia's voice, reminding me to be a proper lady. I wrinkled my forehead and shuffled off. Being a lady wasn't always much fun. Unwrinkling my forehead, I continued, trying to look like a lady while I thought about what to do here. It was so strange, for I hadn't been to anything like this since the year before Father had married Ariela.  
  
Because I wasn't watching where I was going, I bumped into someone. Looking up, I discovered a black haired boy that was taller than me, but not by much. He was wearing an elegant green tunic with silver embroidery and a black cape. He smiled at me with an awkward, screwy smile. "Terribly sorry, Dyrelle. I wasn't watching where I was going?"  
  
"Where did you have to go in such a hurry?" I began, but remembered what Eidyia said. "Oh, and I'm terribly sorry. It was my fault. I was not paying attention either." He shrugged and tilted his head.  
  
"Nah, it's okay. I haven't seen you before," he mused. "You seem a bit familiar though." I looked at him for a second. He looked rather familiar as well, but I couldn't place him. He was probably the son of a count or duke I saw pass by in a gilded carriage once. Oh well, it was not of importance. Then, I remembered the plan and having to gain friends. He didn't seem so bad, it would be a good start.  
  
"Well, I've never been to court here before," I replied politely. "I am from outside the kingdom, but came to visit a relative in Llyr."  
  
"Great! I hope you enjoy Llyr. It's great this time of year with all the gardens and flowers." I dazed off, thinking of home, the home I would soon regain. The young man I was talking to looked around wildly and quickly turned to me. "Well, you look very nice tonight, it's great to meet you, hope you enjoy Llyr, and all that." With that, he dashed off again. Turning around I saw the line of girls heading towards me.  
  
"Where did he go?" whined one brown haired girl.  
  
"I don't know! He's around here somewhere," cried another.  
  
"Let's go find him! I'm not letting Prince Brien get away that easily." They ran up to me and looked at me with disdain. "How could you let the prince get away like that?" they demanded of me.  
  
"Prince?" I gasped, my face contorting into an unladylike expression. "That boy was the prince that all of you want to marry?"  
  
"Who did you think he was?" a girl in a pink dress exclaimed. "Where are you from?"  
  
"Actually, I'm just visiting Alansia from Teatra," I replied, knowing that my smart-alec answer would anger them. The girls only sighed huffily, stomping away. Smiling to myself, I secretly hoped that the prince would escape them. He didn't seem like the social type. Watching the girls flock to find him, I felt sorry for him. It was as if they were hunting a stag or rabbit. I made my way to the edge of the crowd, trying to avoid all of the people. Eventually, I accepted an offer to dance. The man was older than I by a few years, but seemed kind enough. Perhaps he would be sympathetic to my plight. He was rather nice, but didn't have much... personality like that boy...Prince Brien... A thought crossed my mind as I was dancing. Perhaps I should go directly to Brien with my story. After all, he was the one in danger.  
  
I was just about to go and look for him myself, when I saw him. He was being led to the dance floor by none other than my stepsister Amerisia. At the moment, she was looking more regal than Queen Marai. I watched them dance over my partner's shoulder with a cold heart. I had to separate them somehow. The plan might be more difficult than I had thought. I realized that I was scowling when my partner asked me if there was something wrong. I smiled and said that there was nothing wrong, and he seemed to accept the answer. After the dance I thanked him politely and left. How boring balls were!  
  
I watched Amerisia and Brien until dinner, when they separated. Knowing her, she would have no intention of letting him go once she had him within her grasp. I couldn't let them marry, or I would never succeed. When the king and queen announced the feast, I scanned the table for seats. The prince was sneaking off to sit down in the middle of the normal tables without being noticed. He slid into a space with two empty chairs nearby, instantly being mobbed by girls around him who were fighting about who would sit in the chairs. I saw the empty chair just before Amerisia did and slid into it. Looking over at her, I caught her scowling at me. Fortunately, she did not seem to recognize me.  
  
Servants came in, serving our stew in silver bowls. Laying the richly embroidered red napkin in my lap delicately, I was ready to begin. Carefully, I chose my soup spoon from off my table napkin. Dipping it into the soup, I brought it to my lips. I tried to remember everything I had ever learned from watching Amerisia and Cyala's etiquette lessons, but I'm sure I forgot some things. Prince Brien turned to me halfway through the meal and conversed with me, which took me aback as I did not see him as an overly social person. "I know you! We bumped into each other. So, Dyrelle...." he began, probing for a name.  
  
"My name is Dyrelle Morrigan, Your Royal Highness. I have journeyed from Teatra to be here tonight. It is a great honor."  
  
"Ahh. Have I seen you before?" he asked flat out. Well, he certainly wasn't much for diplomacy! I looked him in the eyes before responding. He had sparkling, energetic eyes. My father once told me that you can tell what kind of person someone is by their eyes. I could see an almost shy but energetic young man in his eyes. My only hope was that Amerisia wouldn't try to capture him and turn his eyes to dull, lifeless spheres.  
  
"I doubt it, your Highness I came to see if I could find some of my distant kin. However, when I got here, I could not find them," I began.  
  
"What kin?"  
  
"The Baroness Pasiphae of Llyr. But I am told that she is no longer with us." Perhaps he would reveal his position on the incident now. I wondered at what his reaction would be. Surprisingly, it was one of the nobles who spoke up at this.  
  
"I thought that there weren't any more Llyrs left? How peculiar," remarked a countess from beside me.  
  
"Well, it's a rather distant relationship from my mother's side. All maternal, so the name doesn't really carry over," I explained. "We like to keep to our own kingdom."  
  
"I see," the prince replied, sipping his soup from his spoon. Some of the girls began to press in, pelting him with questions. He gave me an exasperated look, and I understood him completely. Sometimes, these girls could be intolerable. In my heart, I truly pitied Brien. But what I needed was to hear him respond to my statements. "Why didn't you know about Lady Pasiphae's death?" he asked a few seconds later. I almost smiled in spite of myself. This was what I wanted.  
  
"There has been a rift in our relations. As I said, it was a distant connection, but we are family none the less. I had hoped to perhaps repair relations, only to find that there are none of the blood of Llyr left," I said, trying to sound as if I were sorrowful, which was not hard.  
  
He nodded, agreeing with me as the servants whisked away our bowls and soup spoons. "It is a pity, for they were one of the oldest families in Alansia." He was falling back into formality now. That wouldn't help me.  
  
"Even the last of them, Lady Pasiphae's child. Are the rumors true about her death?" I asked desperately. What did others know of my strange disappearance?  
  
I really don't know," he answered, letting a servant set down the plate of sautéed meat and vegetables in front of him. As the servant gave me my plate as well, he continued. "I was young at the time, but there have been rumors, of course. Her step-mother told my father that the girl threw herself in the river when her father died. But I wouldn't put it past Baroness Ariela to do something to her. Although her daughters don't seem so bad. Perhaps they might help you with what you're looking for." That angered me, but I didn't know what I could do about it.  
  
An idea came to me, and I ran with it. "Her daughters! I went there a day or two ago. In my old traveling cloak, I hardly looked noble, and they were downright cruel and snobbish when I asked them who lived there. Be careful, Your Highness. If you weren't royalty, they would shun you."  
  
"I shall keep that in mind," he said, shrugging it off. He began to eat the meat with his chopsticks, picking up little bits carefully. The other girls engaged him in talk that was so petty and meaningless that I lost track of the conversation. Eating my dinner, I considered the events of the ball. Prince Brien seemed kind enough, and was neither snobbish nor rude. However, he was quite shy, avoiding delicate subjects for the most part. And, even worse, he seemed to like Amerisia. That would make my job considerably more difficult. I had to keep the two of them apart.  
  
After dinner, there was more dancing. Brien stood up and was immediately surrounded by girls begging him for a dance. They were all shouting and screaming at each other, fighting to be noticed by the prince. I watched as Brien slipped under the mass of girls and walked over my way. Checking around, I spotted Amerisia coming towards us. Stepping out in front of her, I pretended to have nothing to do. "Would you care to dance, Dyrelle Morrigan?" the prince asked me. I suspected it was more to escape the others than to dance with me, but I agreed.  
  
When we went out to the dance floor, a girl spotted us. "Hey! The prince is dancing with that girl!" The band was playing a beautiful minuet, bringing back memories of dancing lessons in Castle Edris. Trying to remember all the steps, I swept about, making sure that I didn't embarrass myself by stumbling over my own skirts. While we danced, I heard the prince's admirers whisper angrily amongst themselves.  
  
"That girl, who is she?"  
  
"Perhaps a foreign princess?" suggested one girl who was standing nearest to me. She giggled a childish giggle and I wondered how old she was, or if she merely was not acting her age.  
  
"She might be, Look at her jewels! But she certainly isn't the most graceful girl in the ballroom, is she? Still, the prince is dancing with her..." Amerisia walked over to the group of girls and watched suspiciously.  
  
"Perhaps she is a foreign spy," she suggested with an air of haughtiness still in her voice. "She might be coming to get secrets from the prince. And she isn't wearing many jewels. It is more likely that she is a pauper in borrowed clothing that wished to come to the ball." That angered me. Who was she to be spreading nasty rumors? I almost grinned a wide grin before I caught myself. Two could play at that game.  
  
After the dance, I broke away from Brien. He was snatched up quickly by Amerisia, who swooped down on him like a vulture. "Would you care to dance with me, your Highness?" she asked, taking his hands and not giving him the chance to refuse. It was my turn to stand to the side with the gossiping young women. It was silly, really, but the gossip was very interesting.  
  
"Have you heard about Dyrelle Amerisia of Llyr?" asked one girl in a green gown. For now, I decided to listen to the gossip rather than speak and risk saying something that would be found offensive. The girls yammered on and on, but provided some very good information.  
  
"They say that she is the girl most likely to become Prince Brien's bride! Isn't it a pity! Llyr is one of the largest and most wealthy lands, so I wouldn't doubt it. Especially since there is no stable ruling system. My father told us that ever since the Baron and Baroness have died, King Matthew has been having a fit."  
  
"I don't like that Ariela woman, but her daughters seem to be alright. The older one would make the perfect queen. But I think that Brien is in love with me!"  
  
"His Highness doesn't love you! He loves me!" Now they were fighting back and forth, arguing about who was going to be the next Princess. I almost laughed. Intelligent conversation was lost on these girls. I moved away, over to more intellectual looking people who were holding wine glasses and chatting about affairs and issues. At last, my kind of people. They were mostly women, whose husbands appeared to be in conference with King Matthew. I walked up to them, and they regarded me carefully with eyes full of criticism.  
  
"And you are?" asked one older woman. She tilted her head to the side, staring at me in a way that I perceived to be very rude. However, I answered her politely and perfectly.  
  
"I am Dyrelle Morrigan of Teatra," I told them in my accent, curtsying. They seemed to accept that answer.  
  
"Shouldn't you be chasing after the prince?" asked another woman snobbishly. Now I had the measure of these people. These were ladies of the old aristocratic families, the ones who thought of themselves as higher life forms. They were also the ones who influenced Alansia's politics. I had hit my mark.  
  
"Well, I think it's immature of them. I would rather devote myself to more noble pursuits." That was not untrue, and they seemed to buy the answer. Hopefully, I would be accepted into their little group.  
  
"So what is your business here, Dyrelle Morrigan, if you are not here in hopes of marrying the prince?" That was a good question to ask, and it was one that I had trouble finding an answer to. At that moment, I was fortunate that I had prepared for stuff like this. After thinking for a while, I responded.  
  
"I hope to discover what happened to some family members of mine, the Lord and Lady of Llyr." They were taken aback by this.  
  
"The Llyr line is extinct! Are you related to them?" They all looked excited, and then I knew that they had little love for Ariela and her position. This was perfect.  
  
"Very distantly," I said, not wanting an uproar. "The blood is tainted, and I am hardly much of a Llyr, but kin is kin, especially in Teatra." I had read book after book on Teatra and it customs to prepare for this. As a matter of fact, the Llyr family truly did have very distant kin in Teatra, but we had become estranged. A Llyr's first loyalty was to the land, and those who left for Teatra did not really want to come back. I hoped my alibi would be accepted, though.  
  
"They all died," the snobbish lady explained. "First the elder Baron Gareth then his daughter Baroness Pasiphae. A few years ago, even Baron Michael, Pasiphae's husband died. And their daughter committed suicide! It was so tragic, her death. She was such a lovely little girl." So there was sympathy for the Llyr family after all.  
  
"I was wondering how Dyrelle Ariela came to rule Llyr," I asked innocently. "I don't think she's any relation of mine, and I've been trying to see if she had any Llyr blood."  
  
"None." A woman who had been quiet until now spoke up. She was a rather plain woman with black hair and brown eyes that were dark as a storm. She glared over in Ariela's direction, where the ridiculous Baroness of Llyr was chatting animatedly with a man half her age. "That woman is a disgrace to nobility. Don't be fooled by her. Her only claim to Llyr is by a marriage. She probably tricked her late husband, rest his soul, into marrying her. Ariela thinks she can get whatever she wants..."  
  
"She tried to steal my husband from me," a red haired woman spat. "Scarlet woman, that's what she is."  
  
"But it seems that the other Barons and Counts and such approve of her," I remarked, wrinkling my brow in mock confusion.  
  
"No doubt she has her ways of getting them to do as she wishes," the black haired woman told me. "I can only speak for my husband, but he is tiring of the problems that have been arising in Llyr. But too many others are engaged in commerce with Llyr and with Ariela. She's powerful, but not widely popular, you will find." This was music to my ears.  
  
Looking up at the clock, I noted that it was nearly midnight. It was time to get home. I made small talk with the group before politely excusing myself. Slipping away I caught a last glimpse of the prince and my stepsister. They were apart now, and Amerisia was talking with her sister while the prince was trying to hide from the hordes of girls after him. As I left, I passed by his hiding spot and gave him a quick smile. He barely waved, then continued to try and evade the girls following him. Grinning, I left the ball, exiting through the carpeted corridors. The palace guard by the door bid me good night, and I rushed down the steps. My carriage led by six silver horses had pulled up to the front almost magically, and I was glad that the ride would not be long. I couldn't wait to tell Eidyia about what I had heard tonight. 


	9. Just People

Chapter Nine  
  
The grand carriage pulled up to the house at almost exactly midnight. I stepped out, and the carriage promptly disappeared, leaving only the silver riding horse standing behind me. Eidyia was hurrying out the door to meet me as I made my way towards her and the manor. "Chryseis, dear! It has been so awful waiting for news. How did the plan work?" As I led the horse back to the stable, my old nurse followed me. "It went so well, Eidyia," I assured her. "The ball was wonderful."  
  
"What of the prince?" she asked nervously. "Has he met Amerisia?"  
  
"Of course," I snapped, rolling my eyes. "She was desperately trying to be next to him almost all night. It was hard to pry her away. It's so disgusting. The girls there hunt him like some animal and treat him like some sort of grand prize that is to be given away. All he wants to do is get away and be normal, but they can't see that. He's so trapped!" Eidyia was giving me a strange sort of smile that I didn't recognize, so I pressed on, leading the horse through the stable doors and into his stall.  
  
As I returned to the house, she kept on staring at me. At last, she spoke. "I'm so proud of you," she told me, a tiny tear streaming down her cheek. Then, on a different note, "Did you dance with Prince Brien?"  
  
"Yes," I answered nonchalantly. "Once. But what's more important, the name of Llyr is being spoken again." I made my way inside, ready to get the gown and things off before the others got home. I lifted the necklace off my neck and looked at it. Mother wore that necklace long ago. She had been so graceful, so perfect. Had I fulfilled her legacy tonight?  
  
Eidyia sat me down to unwrap my hair. She delicately lifted the silver band out of my hair, snagging it once on a particularly stubborn twist of brown hair. At last, the hair had been undone. I brushed and braided it neatly, returning it to its normal state. I changed out of the fancy gown to my normal undergown and hooded robe. Eidyia hurried to return my gown and things to the attic. She locked them up and returned to help me clean up my makeup. After wiping the last of the face powder away, I pulled the hood up over my face and left the room. I went to the library with Eidyia and read, listening as the main door to the manor opened and shut several times, the servants who had been out returning before their mistress did.  
  
At last, the door slammed again, and Ariela's voice ripped through the peaceful silence. "Cyn-Dyrela! Get down here immediately." My heart stopped for a moment, fearing that they had discovered my secret. But I hurried down all the same to see what they had to say. I reached the bottom of the stairs only to find the trio looking smug and all together very pleased with themselves. "It took you long enough," Ariela scolded impatiently. "Help Amerisia and Cyala out of their gowns."  
  
Frowning, I led them up the stairs to the room, where they burst into a chatter. Cyala was angry at her sister for practically abandoning her the entire evening. Amerisia mostly gloated about how she had spent so much time with the prince. She talked on and on about the ball and how she was with the prince nearly half of the evening. "And I was with his highness until dinner. Some insolent, unknown brat sat beside him. I don't know who she is, but whoever she is, she is trouble. She's a lovely wench, but without the slight bit of class. I wonder if she even has noble blood."  
  
"You're just jealous," sneered Cyala, happy to find something that irked her elder sister. "You're jealous because she's beautiful and because the prince talks and dances with her more willingly. And she has prettier jewels than you! Jewels that change color like magic!"  
  
"Shut up, brat," screamed Amerisia, who was by now in a foul temper. "You know nothing! I shall be the next princess. You wait and see," she jeered. "You didn't even seem interested in his Highness. What is wrong with you? Where's your ambition?"  
  
Cyala gave a haughty 'hmph' and stuck her nose in the air. "I thought he was a dreadful boy, to tell the truth. So informal, and not at all what a prince should be. I much prefer the young Duke of Corianis. He's probably even more powerful than your precious prince."  
  
"My precious prince will be king someday," Amerisia bragged. "And if I am queen..." She sighed and looked into her mirror with a smug grin. "Even if Prince Brien is a bit odd, he's still prince, and he can still make me a queen someday." My anger was growing, and I brushed her hair roughly tonight, causing her to whine and complain. But I didn't care. At least she felt threatened by my presence at the ball. This was a very good thing. Before I left, however, Amerisia revealed some more startling news.  
  
"For your information, Cyala, his royal highness in coming tomorrow to our household. And you, Cyn-Dyrela, shall clean the manor and prepare the household,'" she said, turning to me. "Everything must be perfect for Prince Brien." She giggled like a giddy schoolgirl, her mood totally changing. The prince, if he did marry Amerisia, would find a girl far different from the girl she was at the balls. She was two sided, this girl who pretended to be the heir of Llyr.  
  
I went to bed in a pondering mood. The next few days wouldn't be easy. I had to ferment alliances at the next ball with the aristocrats. There was also the physical work of preparing the manor to Ariela's standards. As I lay in my cot before I fell asleep, I thought once more of the plan. How could I win if Brien was in love with Amerisia? That would be a disaster. But with a little brainpower, I would show them that they couldn't defeat me. I fell asleep, still thinking about the enormous task at hand.  
  
The next morning, I was assigned to help in the kitchens with the cooks and chefs and bakers. We all stood tolerantly as Cyala listed the foods we were to have prepared by this afternoon. She was trying to imitate her mother's bossy tones, and sounded very haughty and commanding indeed.  
  
"We're feeding the prince, not an army of dinner guests," I snapped back as I headed to the cold storage to fetch the ingredients. While I carried eggs and milk and such back up from the cellar below the kitchen, I mumbled to myself in the Ancient Tongue, reminding myself that it wouldn't be long before I wouldn't have to take their orders.  
  
I arranged all the little hors d'oeurves on platters and hurried about, taking orders from the chef. I was frosting cakes and garnishing tiny tea sandwiches when Ariela came down to inspect. I was just taking some tea-cakes out of the oven as she came in, and the detestable woman found herself blasted by steam from the oven.  
  
"What's all this?" she demanded angrily, waving a hand to ward off the steam. "Are the things done yet?"  
  
"Almost," the head cook assured her nervously. "We were just making the final preparations!" just then, Cyala burst in.  
  
"The prince's carriage is on its way!" she exclaimed. I looked at her skeptically. She had changed into one of her best gowns and someone, probably her sister, had done her hair. She looked excited, and Ariela turned to her.  
  
"Good. Make final preparations for his visit." Cyala ran off and Ariela turned to me. "You, girl. Wear your best hooded robe. I won't have you looking shabby for His Highness." I hurried off to the attic to change. It was strange, but something inside me didn't want the prince to see me in a tattered, flour covered robe either. Picking through my hooded robes, I finally found the robes that Eidyia had given me to wear at Castle Edris. I put on the best of them, a summer robe that was the same bluish purple as the iris that bloomed in our gardens. With the hood pulled over my face so no one could recognize me, and I ran out of the room.  
  
Hurrying outside, I found that the prince was just arriving and that the Chemises were all read waiting for him. Amerisia was all dressed up as well, looking every bit as wonderful as she did at the last ball. I felt a pang of something. Anger, most likely. I pulled my hood down further over my face. The royal coach pulled in and Brien cautiously climbed out, unaccompanied by anyone else. He looked almost tired; his tunic of rich dark navy material making him look a bit dark, like a shadow. Ariela commanded me to take the horses to the stable. I led them towards the building, and the prince followed. "I can get that," he said. Amerisia and Cyala looked mortified at this, but allowed him too walk away.  
  
He went to the other side of the carriage and laid a hand on one of the horses. We walked to the stable and I opened the door as he began to unhitch the horses. "Beautiful creatures aren't they?" he asked me suddenly. I looked up at him, startled. Was he talking to me? Me, quite obviously a servant girl? It was rather apparent before long, because he kept speaking even though there was no one else around us. "I truly love to just ride them; it feels as if I am escaping the world for a while."  
  
I thought for a while of the many times that I simply leapt on my favorite horse and rode away from Ariela and her household that reminded me of my lost birthright. "With the wind in my hair, just forgetting who I was and who I am, knowing only the moment." He nodded, and I blushed with embarrassment as I realized that I had been speaking out loud during that last thought.  
  
"Sometimes one needs to forget," he muttered, brushing the horse. I handed him a brush for the tall brown horse and he curled his fingers around it, looking at me as best he could with my hood over my face. "Do you know how that is?" Brien asked softly.  
  
"Every day," I whispered back, not knowing if he could hear me. Every day, I was reminded of the burden of my inheritance. Every day, I faced the knowledge that Ariela was stealing away my birthright. Sometimes, I wished I could just forget about it all and imagine that it was just a dream and soon I would wake up. I was ready to taste freedom now, to break free at last so I wouldn't have to live my life wishing it was only a bad dream. I wasn't ready, however, for what Brien confided.  
  
"I feel, sometimes, as if a great burden is placed on my shoulders. The burden of my mother's hope for me and my future, my father's pride and insistence, and the whole world's expectations… The legacy of my ancestors is in me, and I have to fulfill it. Every day is a struggle," he told me, brushing his horse. I stood there, amazed by this confession.  
  
"Your Highness," I began, not knowing what to say. "I am just a servant girl. Surely you have someone else you can confide in that is…"  
  
"That is of noble blood?" he questioned, cutting in as he moved over to go help brush the horse in front of me. "They don't understand. No one understands that to be a prince is to be a servant more than anything; a servant of the people, a servant of the king. It is a gilded cage, but a cage nonetheless. I don't even know why I'm saying this now. I'm sorry if I've startled you or made you uncomfortable." His voice was so painfully honest, and suddenly I felt compelled to reassure him, to help him.  
  
"I understand. My only hesitance was that… Well, you are a prince, and I am a servant, and I wasn't sure why you would talk to someone like me."  
  
"I don't know what it is, but I feel as if I can trust you. Am I right in that?" he asked softly. I looked over at him. His eyes were almost sad, and I saw a wistful look in them. It was the look of someone who is alone, who is searching for something constant to hold onto. Had he ever had a friend before, someone he could talk to, someone who understood what he was going through? I wanted to banish that lonely shadow from him. No one should be alone like that.  
  
"You may trust me, Highness," I answered, my voice sure and strong. Now I saw him smile slightly, and a little bit of the loneliness seemed to disappear. He continued to talk to me in that empty stable, probably saying these things aloud for the first time. I marveled at how much he trusted me already, but was more amazed that I trusted him equally. And more than that, I understood everything he said.  
  
"Many think that it is so wonderful to be a prince. They can't understand what it's like, but still they are envious of me. For one day, I wish we could trade places, and maybe then they would know… Have you ever wished you were someone else…" He paused. "I'm sorry. I don't know your name." That was difficult. I didn't know how to answer that. Should I say that my name was Cyn-Dyrela? No, I couldn't have him call me by that detestable title. He answered his own question when I told him that I had no name. "I shall call you Mer-Dyrelle then, of you do not mind." Why was he calling me 'My Lady?" That surprised me, and I caught my hand in the door to one of the stalls as I was closing it.  
  
"Akiya areosa!" I said without thinking.  
  
"You know the Ancient Tongue!" he exclaimed, giving me a strange look. "I've never heard it spoken by a....." he trailed off, as if he did not want to bring attention to my place. I quickly gave the same justification to him as I had to Valora when she questioned my extensive education.  
  
"Well, the former Lord and Lady of Llyr were much more understanding about knowledge," I explained in the Ancient Tongue, a language that was mostly dead now, only used by a few scholars and ancient texts. We talked for a while in the language, almost just to see the novelty of the other one speaking. His grammar and pronunciation was very good, and he told me that his language tutor had taught it to him using the classic works.  
  
"Telera escana eponas comemar raten?" he asked, wanting to know if I still wished to ride with him later.  
  
"Sen," I replied in the Tongue, amazed at this invitation. "Newa?"  
  
"After this visit is over," he replied, reverting to the common language now. "I came to call on Dyrelles Amerisia and Cyala, but I would like to talk to you again."  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by Amerisia. "Prince Brien? Where are you?" she called. Eventually, she discovered us in the barn and attached herself to his arm, dragging him towards the manor. I made to follow, but the eldest Chemise girl was appalled. "How dare you presume to follow us! Get to the kitchen where you belong. We shall call when we need you!"  
  
Brien turned towards her. "Is this how you treat those who serve you loyally?" he asked her, appalled at her behavior.  
  
"Well," Amerisia hastily amended, "she's rather insolent and hardly loyal. Firm discipline is what keeps her loyal to our house, Prince Brien." I could tell that he didn't buy her excuse in the least. This made me admire him a little. He wasn't at all what I had expected him to be, and I was almost looking forward to riding with him tonight.  
  
Then I remembered something. I could never draw back my hood when I was with him. It was important that no one know the connection between myself and 'Morrigan of Teatra.' I wondered if he had recognized my voice at all, even though I had taught myself to speak in quite a different voice at the balls. My heart was filled with fear as my mind went through all the ways everything could go wrong. Then, I dismissed all my fears. It didn't matter. I would just have to be very careful to keep my hood over my face and speak differently at the balls.   
  
Right away, I slipped up to my room to put on a pair of riding breeches and boots and a blouse in place of my usual dress. Pulling my robe over it, I smiled as I realized that no one would know I was wearing riding gear beneath my servant's robe. That done, I waited impatiently in the kitchens until I heard that Brien was leaving. Then, I managed to sneak away while the dishes were being brought in to wash. As fast as I could, I hurried out to the stable while the prince and my stepsisters were still upstairs. Entering the stables from the back, I quickly saddled my own horse, a chocolate mare that I often rode over the hills. After a few minutes, I heard someone approaching the stables. I froze, wondering if I should duck down behind the stall door. Then I heard people conversing.  
  
"I'll just get my own horses back out," the prince was telling someone. Ariela's voice was next.  
  
"Your highness, we have servants to do those things. You needn't do it yourself." Her voice was so fake and dripping with false admiration. I hoped he could see right through her. To my surprise, it was Brien who responded, but Amerisia.  
  
"I admire your independence, Prince Brien," she said. "But if you do desire assistance, then do not hesitate to ask."  
  
"I won't," he replied. "Thank you for the honor of allowing me to visit Llyr. It was a pleasure." With that, the doors of the stable opened, and I remained hidden behind my stable door in case one of my stepsisters might have followed him. Indeed, my intuition had been correct. "Is their something more you need to say, Lady Amerisia?" I heard Brien ask.  
  
"I thought I might help you," she answered in a very confident voice.  
  
"Thank you, Lady Amerisia," he said kindly, and I wondered that his tone was so different when he not speaking to Ariela as well. Surely he hated Amerisia as much as I did! How could he not see right through her act? My heart sank until Brien finished his reply to Amerisia. "I do not require your help, though. You are a noble lady, and I assume you do not care for horses yourself. To make you feel obligated that you must help me with this is my fault, and I apologize. Go on out to the carriage, if you wish to help me, and tell the coachman that I will be out shortly."  
  
"Very well, your Highness." I heard the clang of the stable door as Amerisia went out, and Brien began to mumble aloud to himself.  
  
"There must be something to write on in this place..." I took my chance and stood up.  
  
"Your Highness?" He turned quickly to face me, surprised by the sound of my voice.  
  
"Oh! There you are," he said, looking relieved. "I was just going to write you a note." Then he seemed to realize that I had been hiding. "What are you doing back there?" he asked, a quizzical look on his face. I told him the truth.  
  
"I was just saddling up my horse when I thought I heard Amerisia coming."  
  
"Are you not allowed to ride?" His face registered concern and he quickly tried to back out. "I don't want you to be in trouble or fired from your place here. If it's too much trouble..."  
  
"No, it's all right," I assured him. "It's just that Amerisia isn't too understanding about horses and such. She never comes out here herself." He only shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"All right, then. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to travel a ways down the road. Do you know the hill along the road about a mile out of town?"  
  
"Yes, your Highness."  
  
"That is where I will wait for you, then." He was already leading the two horses out of their stalls. "I will see you there, Mer-Dyrelle?"  
  
"I will be there, your Highness." With that, I returned to my place behind my horse in its stall, and Brien left. I heard his good-byes to my step-family, but in particular to Amerisia. He welcomed them back to the ball tomorrow, and I couldn't help but feel a bit frustrated. Did he actually want to see them again? Oh well. It was, perhaps, a question I could ask him when we were riding.  
  
When Ariela and her daughters went back into the house, I took off out the back door of the stables, riding away from the manor. I urged my horse on until we came to the hill where Brien was waiting for me. He was alone, having sent the carriage on back to the palace. It was a perfect day to go riding, a slight breeze cooling the air that was heated by the summer sun. I rode with one hand holding the rains and the other holding my hood in place.  
  
When we slowed our horses, the prince began to talk to me. He used the Ancient Tongue, obviously pleased that he had found someone who understood it and spoke it as well as he did. "These hills are so beautiful," he murmured. "Do you come here often?"  
  
"As often as I can." I looked out across them. The wildflowers were in bloom in the valleys and on the slopes of the hills, and everything was perfect. "It's like this place isn't even a part of the rest of the world, isn't it? When I'm our here, I feel like I can just be happy, and not think about having to return and what waits."  
  
"What keeps you from spending forever here?" he asked me, looking around and taking in the scene. It was a good question, one I had been asking myself so much over the years.  
  
"What keeps me in the manor at Llyr?" I clarified. He nodded. I let out a long sigh. "It's a long story, I suppose. But the main reason is that... I love this land. Llyr is my home. I was born here and my parents died here. I can't leave it." I looked down at the grass beneath my feet. I was bound to this land, and I loved it too much to leave it to Ariela. "Besides," I continued, even though I should have stopped before, "I don't think my parents would want me to run away."  
  
"I'm sorry." Prince Brien climbed off his horse and took the reins in his hands. Then, he walked over and helped me down off my own horse. "The funny thing is, you and I are more alike than you'd think. I doubt my parents would want me to run away from my place either." He gave a half-hearted laugh and stared into the distance.  
  
"You don't want to be a prince?" He shook his head at that.  
  
"No, it's not like that. I want to be a prince. I love this land, and I want to do my best to help the people, to rule wisely. If I didn't, who would?" He had a good point. Without him, there were no other heirs to the throne. Prince Brien continued to talk as we walked along. "I just hate having to be conventional and proper all the time. I want to learn and ride my horse and investigate things. Once I am king, I'm going to change everything."  
  
"Surely not everything," I reminded him. "There are so many things worth keeping. This kingdom couldn't survive without pillars to support it."  
  
"It can't survive without change, either."  
  
"I can agree to that," I told him in a lighter tone. Our conversation had become serious so quickly. Then I spotted something he would be interested in.  
  
"In all your reading have you ever come across the tioron flower?" His eyes lit up.  
  
"Where is it?" he was looking around. I pointed at the plant I had spotted. We went over to it and knelt down around a single brown flower in the middle of a cluster of thin, long leaves. The prince looked delighted. "I've never seen one before, but I've always wanted to. We don't grow them in the palace gardens because they're so plain looking, but their scent..." He bent down to smell the flower's fragrance. "It's every bit as wonderful as the books say it is." I smiled, glad he enjoyed it so much.  
  
"It used to grow in the Llyr gardens, but Ariela had it taken out. It's not much to look at, but I always loved these flowers. They look so plain, but their scent more than makes up for it."  
  
"It's strange how things appear to be one thing and turn out to be another," he mused. That certainly was true. At first, I thought that he would be a typical prince: interested in only matters of state and politics, willing to marry the most gorgeous girl he met. I expected him to be haughty, arrogant, rude, and condescending. I hadn't expected the prince I had met. I couldn't help but wonder why he wanted to go riding with a servant instead of visiting an heiress. He was very unconventional, but he was himself. I admired his ability to throw convention to the wind. Soon, I told myself, I would be the ruler of Llyr and then perhaps we could trade books from our libraries or talk of gardens and horses.  
  
We kept walking until at last, he broke the silence. I had grown to used to the quiet during long days at work when Eidyia was busy. Prince Brien stopped walking and looked over at me. "I've never had a friend before, you know. I've never had anyone I could really talk to. Thank you." His words were honest, as was the look on his face. It made me smile, just knowing that I had helped him somehow, that I had taken away a part of that loneliness I had seen in him before. But he was not the only one who should be thankful.  
  
"I should be thanking you, as well. No one else has ever understood like this..." Then, I found myself confessing to the feeling that had been plaguing me since he first spoke to me. "What I don't understand is why you chose to talk to me, of all people."  
  
"Why do you keep asking me that?" he asked, his voice sounding a little sad. "I don't care if you were a servant or a countess or a princess, Mer-Dyrelle. You treat me like a human being. You don't put a mask on for a grand ball and try and convince me you're perfect. Talking with you here, I can forget for a while that I am a prince and that you're a servant and I actually feel human." He started walking again. I couldn't believe what he had just said.  
  
"You are the most human person I've ever met," I murmured as we walked back to one of the hills. "You are a good person, your Highness."  
  
"Please don't call me that," he begged, helping me swing back up onto my horse.  
  
"Well then, what shall I call you?" I asked, curious as to how I should address the prince. He swung up into his saddle and put his boots through the stirrups, ready to ride again.  
  
"Just call me Brien. That is my name. Although sometimes, you'd think Your Highness was my given name." I laughed at his remark and finally consented to his request.  
  
"All right... Brien." It sounded so clipped at first, saying his name without the title before it. But then we began to talk again, and soon, the name sounded natural. I was addressing him as Brien without a care of what was proper. We rode on for hours, sometimes at a slow pace so we could talk, and sometimes just galloping across the hills. At last, we had to stop, because Brien had to return home.  
  
He rode back with me almost the entire way to the manor. Just outside it, we stopped on the hill. Brien was smiling, his hair windblown and out of place. "Thank you," I told him, those two words saying everything.  
  
"Thank you, Mer-Dyrelle," he returned. "I hope I can see you again."  
  
"I know you will," I answered before I could stop myself. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I registered my mistake and began to search for an excuse. Brien was staring at me, a confused look on his face. I explained my statement as best I could. "At least, that's what I hope. And hope is everything."  
  
"Yes, it is," he said finally, and I knew he accepted my story. I hated lying to him, hated having to deceive him like this. "Farewell, Mer-Dyrelle, and may we meet again." With that, he was off, riding towards the road to Calaris. I watched him go, and felt even worse. I was no better than those other girls he thought masked themselves in order to win him. The thought almost upset until I reminded myself that I was the opposite of these girls. I was taking my mask off for this, and I wasn't trying to win the prince. All I needed to win was my freedom. As for Brien, I hoped that he would achieve his own freedom as well. 


	10. The Plan Proceeds

Chapter Ten  
  
All the next day, Amerisia talked unceasingly about the prince's visit. It was 'his Highness this' and 'Prince Brien that'. Apparently, the prince had greatly enjoyed his visit, and the small details that she had fussed over were noticed by him. She went on and on about how he had admired the flowers in the parlor, forgetting that it was Eidyia who put them there. She said that the only downside was when he talked about a girl from Teatra that came to the ball the previous night. "I merely told him that if such a girl came, she was of no importance, for I do not remember her," she said, with an air of fake aristocracy. I almost snorted at her. She was so unladylike once her dear prince was gone. As I laced up her spring green gown and dressed her hair in ringlets and ribbons, she spoke to her sister of her plans.  
  
"I simply am overjoyed that mother is allowing us to have a banquet of our own tomorrow night," she purred. My eyes widened and I listened very carefully to the conversation that followed.  
  
"I am inviting the Duke, of course," Cyala replied. "I just hope I can find something suitable to wear for it. We only had three new dresses made…"  
  
"Silly, Mother is getting new ones made right away!" Amerisia told her sister. "After all, we must look our best, as must this manor." The grin on her face was positively evil.  
  
"I daresay Mother will have some chores for you, Cyn-Dyrela," Cyala sneered. Their spite was so deplorable, but I steeled myself against it. I refused to react like a child when I was so close to my freedom now…  
  
"Don't worry, Cyn-Dyrela, we'll even have you serve at the banquet. That's the closest you'll ever get to going to a ball, after all." Just then, she shrieked as I pulled the curler out of her hair roughly, catching the hair as I did so.  
  
"Terribly sorry, Amerisia," I told her, my voice cool and sarcastic.  
  
"You'll be sorry for that!" she shouted.  
  
"Just be still and let me get you ready for the ball," I snapped back. "Or you might be late? And then the other girls might get to the prince first."  
  
"There are no other girls," Amerisia informed me haughtily, "that could get between me and Prince Brien. Of all of them, it is I who have the most beautiful gems and gowns, I who am the most accomplished, and I who am heir to one of the most desirable lands in the realm. And mark my words: it is I who will be chosen to be the prince's bride. And when I am, you, Cyn-Dyrela, will be made the lowest of slaves in my household."  
  
In my mind, I told myself that this would come to pass when the sun rose in the west. Fortunately Amerisia let our argument go and allowed me to make her ready for the ball. She must have seen my point after all. I knew that she was not unafraid of competition, and was quite eager to be off to the palace. I wondered how jealous she would be of me if she knew that my method of transportation would allow me to get to the ball before her. Then Cyala was calling me to tie the sash on her purple gown. "Don't I look regal?" she bragged, posing in front of the mirror.  
  
"About as regal as a crow with peacock's feathers," I muttered under my breath, and I was lucky that she didn't hear me. It seemed like an eternity before the girls were finally ready to leave. When their carriage was no longer in sight, I tore into the bathroom to clean up, and then up to the attic, where I had set out tonight's ball gown. Although it looked rather old fashioned, Eidyia had assured me that it was timelessly elegant. Looking at it, I had to agree with her.  
  
It was a soft blue, a deeper color than that of the sky. Now that I really looked at it, I thought that it was almost the color of Brien's eyes. The gown had a thin ribbon of golden trim around the edges and very thin, delicate eyelet lace around the bottom of the skirt. The neckline was sweeping, and the sleeves were puffed above the elbow. Below the elbow, the sleeve was narrow and went down across my hand in an elegant triangle shape that was edged with the gold and lace trim.  
  
I was just clasping a string of pearls around my neck when Eidyia walked in to help me. She had dismissed the servants again, and we were alone in the house. My former governess was smiling when she drew back her hood. "It won't be much longer, Chryseis," she whispered intensely. "So soon…" With that, she started to help me get ready, handing me the tiny gold ring with the pearl and diamond baguettes on it. I slipped it onto my right hand and then reached for the matching earrings. As I put on each thing, memories flooded back to me. I could see my mother, putting in her earrings as she spoke to me in her beautiful voice, telling me to be good for my nurse while she was gone.   
  
"The last ball was quite a success," Eidyia mentioned as she helped me arrange my hair in a hairnet. The net was of gold thread, with little pearls every time the threads crossed. It was elegant and would keep my hair away from my face with the intent that my hair wouldn't be mussed as I rode (Eidyia had chosen it for me).  
  
"Let's hope this ball goes as well as the last," I told her. "I plan to talk to the husbands of the women I talked to last night, and maybe find out how deep this dislike for Ariela goes. If I can, I will win them over to my side."  
  
"What of the prince?" Eidyia asked me urgently. "When he visited here, he seemed very friendly to Amerisia." I shook my head.  
  
"Brien can see right through her; I just know it."  
  
"Brien?" Eidyia questioned, her eyebrows rising in surprise. "Since when have you started speaking of the prince by his first name alone?" My cheeks turned bright red, although I knew that I shouldn't have been so embarrassed. I hadn't wanted to tell Eidyia about my ride with Brien. It seemed like a sacred trust between the two of us, a little secret that we both could keep. No one else would understand, even Eidyia.  
  
"Anyway, I don't think we have to worry about the prince," I told her in my formal accent, trying to change the subject. I was just fortunate that my slip had come now and not at the ball when such a remark would have been disastrous. To prepare for tonight, I might as well start practicing my disguised accent now.  
  
"Good," Eidyia commented, and we returned to my preparations. Before long, I was out the door, heading into the stable to ready the horse. I climbed on and rode into the forest, only to find the fairy carriage waiting for me. The footman assisted me into the carriage, as the coachman hitched my horse to the carriage as well. I wondered how I would fare at this ball, and hoped that Prince Brien was as understanding as I thought he was. There wasn't much time to think, however, before the magical carriage arrived at the palace. The fairy footman in a dark green tunic was helping me out, and bidding me good night when I looked up and noticed that Prince Brien was greeting guests as they walked into the palace.  
  
Trying to step as delicately as possible, I slowly and elegantly made my way towards the palace. The prince looked oddly serious as he greeted each guest. His bright blue tunic was almost iridescent in the light, and he now wore a matching cape about his shoulders, fastened with a chain of large sapphire stones. He welcomed me warmly as I went past, and I decided to take action. I greeted him politely and gave him a smile, one that was almost shy in spite of my resolve to stay confident. His serious expression turned into a slight grin, and then I heard a despicable voice behind me.  
  
"Your Highness," came Amerisia's voice. "Such a pleasure to see you again. I do hope you enjoyed your time in Llyr." I had to move on, but I looked over my shoulder to see her curtsy to him. He bowed to her and responded that he had indeed enjoyed his visit. I wondered if it was the visit he had enjoyed or the ride through Llyr's hills. Leaving them behind, I moved into the ballroom. When I looked around for the women I had spoken with last time, I couldn't find all of them. They were not standing all together like the previous night, and I wondered if I should talk to each of them individually.  
  
The place I ended up was among the crowd of young ladies waiting for the prince to come back in so they could beg him to dance with them. From their chatter, I heard a rumor that the king was forcing his son to attend these balls, just as he was forcing him to choose a bride. Apparently, the prince had been too slow for the king's tastes when it came to seeking a bride. King Matthew was eager to make sure his only heir would continue the royal line, and since the prince had shown no signs of finding a bride any time soon, the balls had been arranged.  
  
I felt so sorry for Brien when I heard this. He only had a few days to determine his fate. Whomever he chose in two days time would be the woman he was stuck with for the rest of his life. All the girls around me whispered that they hoped the prince never found out that they were really overweight and just squeezed into tight corsets or wouldn't realize that they weren't very educated or graceful. How could Brien choose when these girls hid their true selves from him? Surely he wouldn't just pick the most beautiful girl here? He was too wise for that. I wondered if he would find a learned lady to marry, or if he would have to settle for one who did not care for knowledge. How boring it would be, to end up with a partner who shared no interests with you, and didn't care for any of the things you cared about!  
  
The king and queen officially welcomed us all to the second ball, and then the prince was led back in, flanked by two of the royal guard. He looked so regal, not at all the young man whose windblown hair had gone every which way and talked of science and horses. He looked like a noble prince, but there was still a glint in his blue eyes. The crowd around me pushed towards him, and I had no choice but to move with them. I was trying to extricate myself from the throng when I suddenly found myself face to face with Prince Brien.  
  
"Welcome back to Calaris, Dyrelle Morrigan," he greeted. The other girls around me were furious at his words, hissing that I was stealing him away from them unfairly. Stealing him hadn't been my intention at all, but at least now I could protect him from these horrid girls. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Prince Brien," I said formally in my accent, curtsying. As I spoke, I prayed that he would not recognize my voice. He showed no sign of recognition, and I knew that if he had recognized me, he would have said something, perhaps in the Ancient Tongue to avoid embarrassing me.  
  
He gave me a short bow, and held out his hand to me. "Perhaps you would care to help me open the dancing tonight? I have been informed that it is time." I accepted, speechless. All I hoped was that Amerisia saw this. Perhaps this would intimidate her into staying away from Brien.  
  
The prince led me out to the dance floor and we opened with a lively dance, one filled with complicated steps and a fast pace that winded me quickly. I could feel everyone's eyes on us until at last, people began to join in. A nervous feeling grew in the bottom of my stomach and I prayed that I wouldn't make a mistake and embarrass myself completely. Soon, everyone was dancing. Letting my feet fly back and forth, I watched Prince Brien. He was intent on the music and the dance, his own feet tapping out a sure and confident pattern, one perfected by hours of practice and lessons. I stepped along with him, my steps a little less confident, but correct. One out, one in, one out, twirl, swing out, and return to the partner. Everything was going well. I had yet to step on my own skirts, even though I made several small mistakes during my dance.  
  
When at last it ended, my partner and I parted. He bowed, I curtsied again. "Thank you for the honor of giving me the first dance," he said politely.  
  
"The honor was mine," I replied, my answer just as formal as his. With that, I stepped away and the girls swarmed around him like bees to honey. I finally saw him emerge with Amerisia to dance again. She was at it again, of all detestable things! That flirtatious behavior of hers irked me to no end, but there was not much I could do.  
  
I sought out the black haired woman I had spoke to the night before. Her husband was a count, and to my surprise, his wife had told him that I was asking for information about Ariela. He welcomed my presence, and even called over another acquaintance of his, a fellow count from a neighboring part of the kingdom. I was thrilled that Morrigan had made such an excellent first impression. The black haired woman, Countess Malena of Dagyn, gave me priceless information. "Duke Aviel has been searching for some way to deal with Ariela for months now," she told me, "He's not here tonight, but I have heard that he plans to be here when the prince announces his engagement. His daughter is already married with children of her own, you know. He is fortunate that she was not so young as to fall victim to this foolishness. I never had a daughter, only sons…" She sighed, and I wondered if this fact pleased or displeased her.  
  
The Count of Dagyn was similarly helpful. "The royal court has been quite a place in recent years," he informed me. "You would be surprised at what that prince is really like. There are times when the king will only believe us if his son convinces him we are right." That told me that the prince had some power to sway his father's opinion. That was just what I needed. I wondered if I would lose their esteem by going and seeking out the prince. Hopefully not. It was a necessary step to the plan, though. The only challenge would be getting him away from Amerisia long enough…  
  
Dinner was announced before I found the prince. When I looked up to the main table, I saw him sitting there next to his parents. At his side was Amerisia, looking very proud of herself. Her emerald pendant glittered in the candlelight, and she did look lovely. There was almost a glow about her, but that was just her pride and arrogance, I thought. She must be enjoying this so much, secretly gloating over it in her nasty mind. Silently, I begged Brien not to be fooled by her. Of all the girls who hid their true self from him, surely there were none worse than her? Amerisia might be able to write perfectly and dance perfectly and play the piano perfectly, and oh… I hated her so fiercely at that moment, seeing her up there where she so loved to be.  
  
It was a struggle to remain impassive when my mind was so afire with anger. I just could let her stay next to his side, poison him with lies so he would choose her for his bride. I couldn't let her ruin my plan. I had waited too long to be stopped by the likes of Amerisia Chemise. After dinner was over and a few more dances had passed, I approached the prince again, using every ounce of my courage. He had just come from dancing with my stepsister and was now making his way over to get something to drink. I positioned myself right next to the bowl on punch that the servants had brought out, and was in the process of getting a glass myself when he walked up.  
  
"Prince Brien," I said softly. "Have you been enjoying the ball tonight?" He nodded politely.  
  
"I have," he replied. He paused for a moment, searching for a proper topic of conversation. "How much longer are you planning on staying in Calaris?" My mind churned, as I sought a way to steer the conversation in the direction it needed to go.  
  
"Perhaps a week or so," I told him, "Just until my business here is settled."  
  
"Your business in Llyr?" he asked, his eyes looking up a little as he tried to recall that fact.  
  
"Yes!" He remembered, and that was perfect. I kept going. "I had hoped to find out what is to become of the barony once Sir Michael's second wife passes on."  
  
"It will pass to her daughter, I imagine," the prince told me. "There has been talk of it being turned over to the duke for rule once she dies, but that's nonsense."  
  
"It certainly is," I agreed. Then, all chance for recovery would be lost. What the prince said next shocked me.  
  
"I just don't understand why so many nobles want that. Dyrelle Amerisia and her sister do not deserve that." My heart almost stopped and it took every ounce of skill I had not to react to that.  
  
"What about them?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"What would happen to them if their mother were to die? They would be left with nothing. I don't see how that is fair to them. They cannot be blamed for their mother's behavior. People should be judged on their conduct, not on the conduct of others. Their mother is so…" We both glanced over at Ariela, who was right next to a man in a grey tunic. The look on her face was sickening, and I wondered if she knew how disgraceful she was.  
  
"How can you trust this Dyrelle Amerisia with Llyr either? How do you know if she is any different from her mother?"  
  
"How indeed unless she is given a fair chance to prove herself?" the prince returned. "You don't seem to like her much, Dyrelle Morrigan."  
  
"She made a bad first impression on me, your Highness," I answered, hoping he didn't find me too judgmental. We started walking through the ballroom. Brien was probably hoping that if he kept moving he would be more difficult to track. I was checking around for any sign on Amerisia. "After the rudeness she showed me when I came to Llyr, I'm afraid I haven't seen her in a positive light since."  
  
"Let's not talk about Dyrelle Amerisia anymore," the prince prompted after that comment. "What about you? Tell me what life is like in Teatra." I began to tell him about Teatra, drawing from my knowledge of all the books I had read about the place. The prince nodded, occasionally telling me things about his visits to Teatra.  
  
"I am curious about Alansia as well," I prompted at last when I was running out of things to say about Teatra. The prince spoke of his home for a while, but stopped abruptly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this must be terribly boring. The only real way to find out about Alansia is to see it. I suggest that you travel all around it before going back to Teatra. It is a beautiful kingdom." His face betrayed his great pride and love he had for his country. What he said was true: no description could ever describe how beautiful the countryside was.  
  
"If what I have seen so far is any indication, I would have to agree with you," I complimented. The conversation had gone flat, and I knew it as well as he did. How could I ever get it back to the subject of Llyr? Then I thought of something. "But from what I have heard, some places aren't quite like they once were."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" I had his interest. Perfect. By now we had wandered away from most of the others at the ball, and we could speak without being overheard by anyone important.  
  
"Well, the gardens I encountered in Llyr were not as fabulous as I had heard from some of my family who had been there before. Certain plants and flowers had been taken out, replaced with others. It was a shame."  
  
"Yes, there have been changes in Llyr, and not many for the better," he agreed. Now this was what I needed.  
  
"Do you think that Llyr can be restored to its former glory, Your Highness? I would love to see the home of my distant kin as it once was." Oh how I would love to see Llyr as it used to be. I imagined being able to go through and purge the house of Ariela's ridiculous additions. I imagined replanting certain things in the garden. I imagined acquiring new books for the library and starting to sponsor the village schools with the Llyr fortune. That was how things should be…  
  
"I hope it will be, someday," the prince said. Then, he turned to me and gestured towards his parents.  
  
"I must go and speak with my parents now. There's no doubt that they will have some type of duty for me to complete. It has been a pleasure talking with you, Dyrelle Morrigan."  
  
"The pleasure was mine," I replied politely, and let him walk back to the king and queen, who were sitting on a dais at the back of the ballroom. I looked around and spotted Cyala, who was talking to her duke. She was laughing, as was he, looking as if she had never been happier or more nervous. I watched her fix her hair every other minute, wondering why she was worrying so much. The duke was young and looked rather foolish as well. Perhaps they would marry and produce bossy, foolish children. That did make me laugh, and I snickered to myself quietly.  
  
I was in a pleasant mood, and when a young man asked to dance with me, I agreed. We danced for three dances, and I discovered that the poor boy seemed rather enamored. He was a year older than myself, I discovered when we spoke, and was a baron in the north. "I am amazed that you accepted my offer to dance," he confessed at the end of the third dance.  
  
"Why is that?" I asked him, curious as to why people should regard me as so stand-offish. I hadn't been that bad, had I? Then I recalled that I had hardly danced at all during the first ball, and understood some of his comment. It wouldn't be good if I kept up such an appearance. Reminding myself to dance more and speak with others more in the future, I followed him away from the part of the ballroom where people were dancing.  
  
"I would have thought you would be at the prince's side," my partner remarked. That stopped me. Did he see me as yet another prince-chaser?  
  
"Oh," I managed, although my voice must have sounded disappointed. "Well, to be quite honest, I don't see why I should follow him around like a hound follows its master. Your poor prince seems hounded enough as it is."  
  
"Then you are not seeking the prince's hand?" The boy's voice was incredulous. "I would think that you, of all these girls, would…"  
  
"Would what?" My brow furrowed as it always did when I was confused or trying to think.  
  
"Well, you are… very beautiful," the young baron finally stammered, "and the prince seems to think very highly of you." I blushed at this knowledge. Did Brien like me? I had hoped that he would, and that we could speak and make an alliance against Ariela. If he did, then perhaps I could tell him tomorrow about everything. And he would believe me. In my mind, the pieces were coming together. Tomorrow I would do it. I would go to the Count and Countess of Dagyn and have myself introduced to the Duke. I would speak with them and convince them to overthrow Ariela. And then I would ask Brien if he would help me restore the rightful ruler to Llyr.  
  
Brien was fair-minded. As I thought back to our conversation, I remembered his comment that had so angered me. He had wanted to give Amerisia a chance to prove herself, hadn't wanted her unfairly denied everything. Would he give me the same chance? If he did, then I would show him everything, and he would have to help me. He understood me better than anyone, and surely he would see the truth in my story. If anyone would be able to help me, it would be Brien. My hope was growing in my heart, and I smiled as I realized that in two more days, I might be free.  
  
"Thank you," I told my dance partner, and I truly meant it. Excusing myself, I decided that I had best get home and get everything put away before the other servants started to return and so I wouldn't have to rush like last time. I made my way out of the grand ballroom where people were still dancing and talking. The music got softer and softer as I walked away from the royal orchestra, the strains of the waltz they were playing getting quieter and quieter.  
  
I was almost out of the ballroom, just having reached the grand staircase that led up to the corridor. "Leaving so soon, Dyrelle Morrigan?" a voice came from behind me. I didn't turn around as I should have, but did stop.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, your Highness, but I must be on my way." I could hear his footsteps behind me, his pace increasing steadily until he caught up with me.  
  
"I would like to get a little fresh air anyway," he told me.  
  
"I can understand how such an environment might be rather stifling," I looked back at the girls who seemed to be looking around for him. We made our way up the stairs and out of the hall. All the guards on the way bowed to him as we passed, and we exited the castle into the cool bight air. It may have been summer, but there was a breeze that blew softly as we walked down more steps and towards where my carriage was waiting for me. I loved how it always magically appeared when I needed to leave. My opinion of fairies was slightly redeemed because of this favor.  
  
When we were almost to my carriage, Brien let out a long sigh. "Such a beautiful night, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, your Highness. It is." I looked over at him, but he was looking up at the sky, at the stars that were scattered above. He didn't want to be here, and I understood the far off look in his eyes. It was a light of hope that he sought in the sky, but couldn't quite find. It was that look that cried for independence amidst what seemed like captivity. When I thought of what I was going to ask of him in two nights, I wondered if there was anything I could do for him in return. I wanted to help him.  
  
"Your Highness…" I began, my voice unusually timid. "Is there anything…"  
  
"No," he answered quickly. "Nothing is wrong, Dyrelle Morrigan. I'm sorry I have been such a bad host." His gaze dropped from the sky and turned to me instead. He smiled, and it did not looked forced as it sometimes did at the ball. "It has been a pleasure having someone to talk to. Good evening." He bowed, and I curtsied. Then, the footman came forth and helped me into my carriage. I stuck my head out of the window and waved to him as my carriage took off down the road. He waved back, but I noticed that soon his eyes turned towards the sky again. 


	11. Banquets, Stars, and Understanding

Chapter Eleven  
  
As soon as I got home and put my horse back in the stable, I found Eidyia in the parlor, cleaning. She got up and greeted me, eager for news of the night. We headed up to the attic full of trunks to put away my things from tonight. Going into the attic room, Eidyia locked the door behind us and I began to take off my necklace and ring. "Everything went as planned?" she asked straight away. I nodded and filled her in on all the information I had gathered tonight. When I told her about the Count's support, she smiled. "Lord Michael always spoke very highly of the Count of Dagyn. The count is a very wise and influential man. He's not a man to be fooled, and I'm glad he is your ally. His opinion counts for a great deal with the duke, and most likely with the king as well."  
  
"Duke Aviel is coming tomorrow. Did either my father or mother ever say anything about him?" I asked her as I pulled off the ballgown.  
  
"Lord Michael did speak of him, I think," Eidyia recalled with some difficulty. It was obvious that she was trying to retrieve a bit of conversation that had transpired many years ago. "I believe that of Alansia's four dukes, that Aviel is the one most respected by King Matthew. I do not know what manner of person he is, but if my memory serves me correctly, he has a reputation for being very fair."  
  
"Then I should talk to him tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes!" Her answer was extremely emphatic. "He will be your strongest supporter, from what you have told me. Will you reveal your identity to him tomorrow? The duke might be the one you need on your side to regain your land."  
  
"Actually I think the prince might be my best chance. The count said that he can convince his father of things, so his opinion will be even more important than the dukes. He is a just person, and if I tell him, I know he will believe me. I trust him, and…"  
  
"You trust him?" Eidyia asked gently. "What makes you trust him so easily?" I only shrugged.  
  
"I suppose it's the fact that… He's so fair to everyone, even Amerisia. And he understands…" My former governess gave me a look, but said nothing, and I felt like a foolish child. Somehow when I tried to say what I meant, it wouldn't come out right. But in my heart, I knew what I had to do. I just couldn't make her understand…  
  
Eidyia lifted my hair out of my hairnet and put away the delicate hair piece. As we put things away, she kept giving me instructions for the following few days. "Now remember, Chryseis, that when Ariela and her daughters get home, you must already be working. She's adamant that this house be in perfect condition for the banquet tomorrow. You wouldn't believe the persuasion it took to get the other servants out of the house. They're all nervous about preparing for this event."  
  
"Ariela and her daughters are going to be just detestable, aren't they?" I predicted. Eidyia nodded as she set my folded gown back into its trunk and locked it with her little key. Reluctantly I was putting on my own hooded work robe.  
  
"That woman is too ambitious. She's determined that her daughter will be a princess in two days time…" She shook her head, clearly upset at the false baroness's efforts to impress the royal family.  
  
"She is powerful, Eidyia, but I won't let that happen." I glanced over at her just before I pulled the hood of my robe over my face. "I promise I won't fail. I won't fail now, because it's too important."  
  
"You've gotten this far," she told me confidently. "And if you've gotten this far…" Her eyes had a far away look, and after a while she spoke. "You were so young when Ariela made you her slave, but I knew that some of the strength of Llyr was still in you. And deep in my heart, I always had the hope that someday you would be strong enough to break free. And now to see that hope almost come true… Your parents would have been proud of you, not just for what you are doing now, but for what you have endured all these years."  
  
"I always thought," I began rather dejectedly, "that they would be ashamed to see me like this. I'm glad they never had to see me like this. I want so badly to be all that Mother was, and to be as respected as Father had been. That's why I won't fail now, because I have to… I have a duty to them, and to everyone… And if I fail now, then I've failed everyone- you, Valora, Mother, Father, all of Llyr."  
  
And Brien, I added silently. I knew that if Amerisia succeeded in marrying Brien, she would make that spark fade from his eyes. She would burn out his love of life with her arrogant spirit. And she would see to it that I was never happy again. Valora would remain trapped in Edris, and Eidyia's great talent for teaching would be wasted in the kitchens and wash rooms. Not only that, but the line of Llyr that had endured for centuries would die, and its land would pass to those who would continue to rule irresponsibly. That was what I faced if I failed. It was too much… Failure couldn't be an option.  
  
Eidyia and I made our way downstairs, and I was already beating the rugs outside when the Chemise's carriage pulled up. It was dark, and I had only the torches to light the night for me. As Amerisia and Cyala passed me, they sneered. Their mother climbed out of the carriage behind them and surveyed my work. "What a surprise," she mocked in a sarcastic tone. "Cyn-Dyrela has actually made herself useful. I see that not all of my commands fall on deaf ears."  
  
"Yes, my lady," I said quietly. I was feeling benevolent. Let her have these last days of mastery. Soon I would be the Baroness again, and I would be ordering her. I would take such joy in ordering her to leave Llyr and never return… So I made myself imagine that, and smiled in spite of myself as she ordered me to bring the carpet in right away and proceed to the girls' dressing room to help them out of their gowns and corsets. Pulling the rug off the line, I followed them into the manor. If I could passively follow their orders for a few more days, then they wouldn't punish me, and I could get through my last few days as a servant without incident.  
  
Once in the dressing room, Amerisia and Cyala were abuzz with gossip. Cyala, apparently, had spent the entire night by her precious duke's side. She told her sister that she expected the duke to ask her mother's permission to court her any day now. Her voice was filled with such pride, but I had more respect for her than I did for her sister. At least Cyala was chasing after someone she thought highly of, and one who seemed to be able to tolerate her as well. She wasn't nearly as deceitful as her sister.  
  
As I expected, Amerisia bragged endlessly about how much time she had spent with the prince. Undoing her necklace, she boasted that she had even managed to sit by him at dinner. It was then that she told him of some of her accomplishments at Castle Edris. "I'm sure he was charmed by my great knowledge of Llyr's gardens," the blonde brat I would be surprised if she even knew the names of a few common flowers, but I held my tongue. Only a few more days, I reminded myself.  
  
"What a queen I will make, hm, Cyn-Dyrela?" Amerisia asked suddenly. "Can't you just see it: me, sitting on a throne in a grand hall, commanding a whole palace full of servants, and wearing a golden crown. Won't I be a beautiful queen?" I said nothing, but I wanted to tell her that if she would make a beautiful queen, then I would be the dimwitted Empress of Teatra. Fool.  
  
At last, they were asleep, and Ariela called me to her chambers. I entered with my head down, ready for her inevitable orders. Indeed, she wanted me to clean all night through, with the promise that I might be able to sleep a few hours in the morning if I did not fall asleep all through the night. I knew that in the morning she would accuse me of having slept for a few minutes, and that I would be awake until tomorrow evening, but I didn't care. Soon I would be free. Soon I would be free. My mind just kept repeating that one thought, and I had the strength to do her bidding.  
  
All through the night, I labored at preparing the manor for the throng of guests that would be arriving. It was a pity I couldn't attend as Morrigan, but Amerisia had told me that I was to be serving throughout most of the party. Even if I was released of service before the night was through, they would notice that Morrigan came just as Cyn-Dyrela disappeared. If I was caught, then all hope was gone. This time, I would just have to wait and watch from the shadows. I realized that I was greatly anticipating the next ball. Two days seemed so far away, and I quietly vocalized my wish that there was a ball at the palace tomorrow night instead of one here as I moved some of the wicker chairs out of the ballroom.  
  
Once I got everything out, I began to polish the stone floor until it shone. The floor seemed so expansive, but I refused to let the size of my task bother me. With every swipe of my cloth, I told myself that this was for Valora. This was for Father. This was for Mother. This was for Eidyia. This was for Llyr. I had realized so much tonight. Thinking of this servitude as a duty to Llyr and to all those who had put their trust in me made it easier to bear. Then there was the knowledge that before long, I would never follow another one of my step-family's orders ever again. That was what kept me going until morning, when Ariela (as I had predicted) set me to work on something else, claiming that I had sneaked off to sleep as soon as I could.  
  
Everyone in the manor was busy preparing for the banquet. Ariela ranted that her house must be perfect, since everyone who was anyone would be here tonight. The gardeners were set to trim the hedges into magnificent shapes in the garden and make sure all the plants and flowers looked their best. Extra cooks and bakers were hired to create delicacies that would rival those served at the palace. And the servants and maids were put to work cleaning and arranging every inch of the manor. Even the servants' rooms were cleaned and made impressive, in case inquiring guests might stray from the main path that Ariela would take them on when leading a tour of the mansion.  
  
Eidyia and I worried when she led a few servants up to the attic and demanded that it be cleaned as well. Fortunately, Eidyia thought quickly and prevented such a disaster. "The attic has been locked for years," she told Ariela in a calm voice that didn't betray her worry at all. "I don't even think anyone has the key to it any more."  
  
"Well then, I'll just send you all down to the hall to clean," Ariela had snapped, and both Eidyia and I breathed sighs of relief. She would not discover our secret today. My duties in the hall mainly consisted of putting the fine lace table cloths on all the tables that had been set up there. After that, I was put to work setting endless place settings. After laying down what seemed like the thousandth china plate and silver fork, spoon, and knife, I looked around the room for Eidyia. She was no where to be seen, and I wished I could talk to her. Today's work had been so dull, and I was getting tired. Perhaps once this was done, I could sleep a bit…  
  
When at last I finished, I practically ran out of the hall. The hours had flown by, and it was almost time for the banquet to start. At this point, though, any sleep I could manage to get in these few minutes would be worth it. My exhaustion was growing, and I hoped that I could nap juts a bit before Ariela would bang on my door and demand that I get down and start serving the guests. However, my hope for sleep was not to be. On my way up to my room, I ran into Cyala.  
  
"Cyn-Dyrela!" she shouted. "Where do you think you're going?" I came up with an answer quickly, hoping to avoid trouble.  
  
"To change my robes. Unless you would rather have me wear these." I gestured to the filthy sleeve of my current work robe. The blonde wrinkled her dainty nose at that, and motioned for me to go up the stairs.  
  
"Go then and change into something so you won't be an embarrassment. I won't have you disgracing us with your shabbiness." I wonder if she knew that she was acting just as I had wanted her to. If she knew, she would be beyond furious. But it made my step a little lighter as I bounded up the stairs knowing that I was winning in our petty little game that we played.  
  
After arraying myself in another of my best robes, I was obliged to come right back downstairs. The guests had started to arrive. The Duke of Corianis was already here, and Cyala was already attaching herself to his arm. Ariela was greeting all her guests and welcoming them into the manor. I was sent to the kitchens straight away to wait for the order to bring dinner in to the hall. However, I did hear the buzz that arose outside when the King and Queen arrived at the Llyr Manor. Prince Brien had come to, and was quickly made the guest of honor. I knew that was only so because the guest of honor was obliged to sit by the hostess, and thus would have to sit next to Amerisia the entire nights. It was just another of the Chemise's ploys, despicably enough.  
  
When at last I was called to serve the first course, I was commanded that my job was to serve the main table where Ariela and her daughters were sitting, along with the royal family. They must have wanted to keep an eye on me to make sure I was indeed in attendance. Besides that, I knew that Amerisia had most likely requested that I serve at the main table out of spite. She wanted so badly to lord her status over me. No doubt she would be grinning quite smugly as I walked in, as if to say "I have all this, and you have nothing. I dare you to say something, because I know you will say nothing."  
  
Indeed, I could say nothing. I just set the first course down in front of each diner quietly. I moved from the duke of Corianis and my step-family to the royal family. When I laid down Brien's plate, he thanked me quietly and politely. Did he recognize me? The queen followed her son's example, and thanked me as well. I rather liked her. The king seemed to think that his wife and son were being rather ridiculous, and didn't say much of anything. But I didn't mind: I was still wondering if Brien had recognized me. If he had, how had known it was me?  
  
The second course passed without incident. Poor Brien was beginning to look very bored at the conversation around him. Amerisia must have been started on one of her favorite topics: her time at Edris and everything she had learned there. By the third course, the conversation must have taken a better turn, because all of the guests looked slightly more entertained. I brought out several more courses, and with each, Ariela and Amerisia looked more and more arrogantly impressed with themselves. They had obviously received several compliments on their hospitality.  
  
Following the banquet was a reception in the parlor where all the guests assembled to speak with each other and listen to the entertainment Ariela had hired. There were minstrels playing, and after an hour or so, I was called to bring in some refreshments for the evening. On my way, I ran into Amerisia. She turned up her nose at me when she saw me. "Get out of here, Cyn-Dyrela. A party like this is no place for a servant like you…"  
  
For once, I was glad to follow her orders. After spending so much time in the hot, stuffy kitchen and the equally stuffy atmosphere of the dining hall, I was in desperate need of some fresh air. Pushing out of the house and out into the summer night, I took in a deep breath. It was a perfect night, with clear skies and the stars shining up above. Suddenly, a voice cut through the night. "Mer-Dyrelle?"  
  
I knew Brien's voice right away. I searched for the origin of the voice, turning about and looking everywhere around me until he yelled, "I'm up here." Looking up on the roof of the stable, I spotted him. "Do they miss me yet?" he asked as I approached.  
  
"I'm sure that someone has noticed you are gone," I told him, "but no one has said anything yet." He leaned, and I could see him as I neared the wall of the stable. But I heard his voice anyway. "Perfect…" I wondered what I should do. On one hand, I didn't want to be presumptuous and keep speaking to him if he wanted to be alone. However, I wished that I could talk with him for a while. Maybe then I wouldn't be so weary. My thoughts were interrupted by a question. "Care to hide with me?"  
  
"Would you like the company of another refugee?" I asked with a laugh.  
  
"Intelligent company would be much appreciated," he answered, using the Ancient Tongue. I climbed up on the tall rain barrel and caught a hold of the edge of the roof. Trying as hard as I could, I pulled myself up and scrambled over the edge. Eventually, I made it up, only to find his highness laughing at me. "You could have used the ladder inside of the stable, you know," he told me, still chuckling good-naturedly. I felt completely foolish; I should have known. How many times had I climbed up to the loft to get hay for the horses and used that ladder?  
  
Walking carefully across the roof to sit by him, I tried not to further embarrass myself by tripping or anything like that. "So, what are you doing out here?" I asked quietly, continuing our conversation in the old language. Glancing over at him as I sat down, I noted a faraway look in his eyes.  
  
"Just looking at the stars," he replied. "You see, that one's the Great Lady, the ancient goddess." He pointed to a constellation that I sought out in the sky. He went on to tell me the myth behind it, and why the image was set in the stars. I listened to him for some time as he pointed out more stars and their myths and stories. His voice was pleasant to listen to, not stuffy or boring.  
  
"They say that the great phenomenon of the Southern Lights will happen tonight. I heard that they can be seen almost everywhere late at night. So at least I have some justification for sneaking out of there," he told me. "You just look in that direction. Between those two stars," he pointed, but I couldn't see where he was pointing to. Moving closer to him, I then followed his finger towards the south, and saw two stars twinkling brightly in the night sky.  
  
One was brighter than most of the other stars, shining against the black night. The other seemed to have a sheen of gold to it, and gleamed as bright as the other. I remembered Eidyia having pointed these out to me before. "That one is Cimiliene, the Silver Star," I said, still looking at the sky.  
  
"And its sister, Chryseis, the Golden Star." He smiled. "You know your astronomy. Do you read much?"  
  
"As much as I can," I admitted. "Although if you looked at the Llyr library now, you'd think no one in the manor ever picked up a book." Just then, a spark of light flashed in the sky.  
  
"It's starting!" Brien exclaimed, his eyes turning skyward. I looked up, watching the astral phenomenon. Green, red, yellow, purple, blue, white; the sky was a medley of color. Natural fireworks, I thought to myself. Brien was looking at them thoughtfully. Then, he began to explain how they came about and why the certain colors showed up in the sky. "You certainly love astronomy, don't you?" I asked him when he was done.  
  
"I was allowed to study it as a boy," he explained. "My tutors taught me everything that they thought a prince should know, mostly history, government, etiquette. They said that science and art were better left to the advisors and others who were not so important. I guess I always did like going against what my tutors said."  
  
"Hence the roof-climbing, horse-loving science expert you've become?" I joked softly. He smiled as well.  
  
"Why should I be conventional?" he demanded. "Why should I be what everyone thinks I should be? I'd much rather be who I am than who people want me to be."  
  
"Not many people have the courage to say that," I marveled. The lights were still parading across the sky, but my eyelids were growing heavy and I had to struggle to stay awake. It had been so long since I had slept… It was only Brien's voice that kept me awake.  
  
"I'd think that of the two of us, you would be the one with courage." His voice was soft, but it caught me off guard.  
  
"How is that?" I asked him, curious at his odd statement. He explained patiently, taking his eyes from the sky above for a moment to look over at me.  
  
"I can tell that you're tired, and that Ariela makes you work more than most servants. And yet you say nothing. You bear it with a dignity that I can't understand."  
  
"How can you tell?" I wondered out loud.  
  
"You always held yourself straight and tall when I spoke to you in the hills. Now your shoulders sink forward. You're tired."  
  
"Not that much…" I protested. Having him point it out made me feel guilty, as if I should have tried harder to keep my exhaustion from being evident. I tried to sit up straighter, but suddenly the prince put his hand on my shoulder and lightly pushed down.  
  
"It's okay. I'm tired too. We both have our duties." He sighed a long sigh, allowing his own shoulders to slump forward a little bit. Then, without warning, he stretched out his long legs and laid down on the roof, looking up at the sky. Tentatively, I did the same, although it was considerably difficult to do so and keep the hood over my face. Eventually, I turned my head to the side, to let the hood fall easily over my face. The lights were fading from the sky now, the phenomenon ending. Brien turned to face me, and I saw a look of contentment on his face.  
  
"Thank you for the use of your stable," he told me with a grin. "It has made a most excellent make-shift observatory."  
  
"It has," I agreed softly. Now I was truly tired. "The lights were so beautiful. And they only happen at this time in the summer, right?"  
  
"Mmhm." Now he sounded tired.  
  
"Are all these balls exhausting you, your highness?" I teased gently. "Such a difficult duty…"  
  
"You have no idea," he muttered. "They start early and last until all hours of the night. I'm expected to be endlessly patient and polite with every girl I come across, and so many of them are simply ridiculous. I dance all night, most of the time with someone I'd really rather not dance with. I try to eat as best I can, knowing all the time that hundreds of people are watching my every move." I had suspected that he harbored these feelings all along.  
  
"And you hate every minute of it," I finished for him. "You just wish that they'd leave you to live your own life and make your own decisions rather than having them push you to be the prince they expect you to be."  
  
"Precisely. Although I wouldn't say I hate *every* minute of it. Sometimes it isn't so bad. There's always a silver lining in every cloud."  
  
"And always a cloud in every silver lining," I returned. "That's life." My little saying made him smile.  
  
"You haven't noticed, Mer-Dyrelle, that there are no clouds with any lining tonight," he began, his voice taking on a joking tone. "Although there is a Silver star…"  
  
"And many other stars beside. I believe there is a constellation called The Prince up there somewhere." I scanned the sky, searching for the Regal Four, a quartet of constellations that resided in the northern sky. When I found them, I pointed straight up towards my mark. Brien looked up at them as well.  
  
"Resembles me, don't you think?" he joked as we looked up at the sky. "And I can just see my dear father's resemblance to the king up there. His hair's getting white, kind of like that king's." Now it was my turn to grin.  
  
"The stars are always changing, also like people," I mentioned. "But somehow, they all stay the same in ways as well."  
  
"Do you wish for change?" Brien had gone from being light hearted to being quite serious.  
  
"Yes," I admitted to him. "There are many things I wish were different. But all I can do is try my best to change them myself." He nodded in assent, agreeing with me.  
  
"I suppose that if I want to change things, I should just do it," he confided in me. "But there are other more important things to consider. Like my parents, tradition, and Alansia." I hated hearing him justify this to himself. Did he feel guilty for wanting to be free? Did he feel guilty for trying to be himself?  
  
"You will be who you are," I said quietly. "That is one thing you should never have to change. If you were not who you are, then you would no longer be yourself. Throw it all to the wind… If you want something enough, then you'll find a way to do it." Brien had such strength of character; I couldn't see him bending to everyone's expectations. I had been concerned at first of whether or not I could carry out the plan that Eidyia and I had conceived, but I had wanted my freedom enough to make it work. Was that the courage that Brien claimed I had?  
  
"So full of hope…" Brien sat up again, and so did I. My gaze returned to the night sky. The stars were still shining the same as they always had.  
  
"I suppose I do still have hope." Even after all these years, when I had almost lost it, I was still clinging to my dream. And now that dream was a reality, and I felt as if I could reach the pale moon that hung in the sky. In a quieter voice, I added, "Sometimes hope is all you have. And it can get you through, even when you think that you can't go on." Then I noticed that all through this, Brien had been watching me.  
  
"I hope you have what you wish for someday," he said, his voice sincere. "You're a good person, Mer-Dyrelle. I have enjoyed talking to you during these past few days."  
  
"So have I," I began. Words formed in my mind, and I suddenly wanted to say so many things… Something in me was nagging at me to tell him the truth now, to reveal everything. He would understand, I knew. I couldn't wait for the ball tomorrow night. Tonight I could tell him, and he would listen to my story and then I would be free. I would have what I wished for. Ariela would be revealed as an impostor, and Llyr would be free from her.  
  
But was the time right? Part of me was screaming that this was the time, but another part of me was urging me to keep silent. It was so peaceful here on the roof, just talking as two normal people would. Why should I interrupt Brien now, when all he wanted was to be at peace and watch the stars? I just couldn't bring the real world down around us now, when it would just haunt us. So I said nothing until he prompted me to explain what I was going to say.  
  
"It is nothing," I tried to dismiss, but he persisted.  
  
"No, you had something more to say. I could tell by the tone. You just trailed off at the end; I could tell you had something more to say."  
  
"It's just that," I admitted at last. "Here I am, speaking with you, and you understand me so well. And you're the Prince of Alansia. And you're here speaking to me, a servant. But when I talk to you, it seems like none of that is important any more. And…" I paused. Had I been acting as Morrigan, I would have likely continued to speak. Had I been Cyn-Dyrela the serving girl, I would have never begun this foolish conversation in the first place. But as it was, I was just Chryseis for a moment, nervously and haltingly saying things I was not used to saying, not caring how they were said.  
  
"These years haven't been easy, and it isn't until now that I've had any hope." My eyelids were drooping and I knew that I should stop speaking before I said something foolish. My fatigue was catching up to me, and as a soft summer breeze began to blow, I found that I was fading into sleep.  
  
"I do understand, Mer-Dyrelle," Brien finally told me. "Just as I knew you would understand what I had to say." With that, I laid down on the roof, too tired to keep talking with him. He knew that, of course, and before long, he had stretched out as well. I drifted off, floating in that state between awareness and the dreamworld. Then, a voice cut through the silence of the night.  
  
"Brien! Are you out here?" The voice belonged to Queen Marai. "Brien! If you're out here, please hurry. You must be a proper guest! Your father is getting upset."  
  
"So ends a lovely evening," the prince sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm off to the banquet again."  
  
"Back to the real world." I sat up slowly and looked down to where the queen was standing and hoped that she couldn't see me up here with Brien. The last thing he needed were people bombarding him with questions.  
  
"Thank you," he said just before climbing down off the roof into the hayloft of the stable. I waited up on the roof until I heard Brien speaking with his mother.  
  
"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you?" she asked, not in a demanding voice, but in a mother's worried tone.  
  
"Just looking at the sky, at the stars, Mother," he said, turning to walk back with her. "And besides, it doesn't really matter does it? I was only gone a little while."  
  
"It does matter, dear. You are a prince, and are expected to…"  
  
"I know all that. It's just…" His mother didn't let him finish. I watched her put a hand on her son's shoulder gently.  
  
"You must make your choice, Brien. And it is your choice to make. That's why we're doing this. No matter what your father says, it's still your life in the end. And your choice. I just want you to make the right decision, that's all." With that, she led him away, and I couldn't hear anymore of their conversation. After they left, I waited a while before dragging myself up off the roof and down through the stables. I used the back door to get into the manor and went to bed right away. As soon as I lay down in my little room, I fell asleep, unable to fight the exhaustion anymore. And when the new day dawned, then the time would come. Tomorrow was when everything would change, and I would see where my hope and my strength would bring me. 


	12. Reaching for the Stars

Chapter Twelve  
  
On the day of the last ball, excitement buzzed in the air. Mostly, I spent my day cleaning up after the banquet with the other servants. Then, in the middle of the day, Ariela came forth, announcing that tonight, all servants would be allowed to leave the manor and do as they wished once she and her daughters left, on condition that they be back by the time they returned home from the ball. I heard Amerisia question her about this, and the false Baroness just smiled her awful smile and said she was feeling benevolent, for her daughter was going to be made a princess tonight. That answer satisfied Amerisia. I wondered if I would be included in her benevolence, but of course, I was not.  
  
Ariela sought me out right away, standing over me as I scrubbed a stain in the floor. "You will remain in the manor tonight, Cyn-Dyrela," she ordered. "I will be locking all doors and windows when everyone else has left the manor, and if I find anything out of place when I get back, you will truly regret the consequences."  
  
"Where do you think I would go?" I asked her, my tone bitter. She just glared down at me as I continued to work.  
  
"Don't be smart with me, Cyn-Dyrela. Just do as you're told."  
  
"Don't have much of a choice, do I?" With that, she left me alone and I continued to work. Now that no one was bothering me, I had time to think. In my mind, I worked out all the things I wanted to say when I got to the ball. Eidyia and I hadn't had much of a chance to talk over our plan for tonight, so I hoped that the girls and their mother would leave early. Indeed, that was just how things played out. I was called to help Amerisia with her preparations at least two hours earlier than usually. She seemed a bit nervous tonight, but was desperately trying to disguise it with arrogance.  
  
"I'm ready, Cyn-Dyrela. Fetch my corset!" That was an ordeal. I tugged and tugged at the lacings of the corset until a breathless Amerisia finally decided her figure was proper. Why anyone would wear such a contraption was still beyond me, but my step-sister seemed pleased at how she looked. Her dress tonight was the grandest gown I had ever seen. It looked like a dress that a princess would wear, and this was exactly what Amerisia intended. The ball gown was made of an expensive fabric dyed a rosy pink color. It had elegant gold trim and minimal lace. There was dark rose ribbon trim, and silk roses sewn on as well. In her hair was a hairpiece of silk roses that matched her dress and it had ribbons that hung down over her golden curls.  
  
Her gems were equally grand. I set a bejeweled circlet on her forehead, studded with diamonds and a single brilliant pink stone. Her pendant was made of solid gold and contained several more diamonds. She wore an elegant gold ring on her finger, studded with the tiny pink stones. Even I had to admit that she looked like a beautiful princess when she was finished. Amerisia twirled around in front of the mirror, checking to make sure her makeup looked all right. It was perfect. She smoothed her hair, which laid perfectly in place.  
  
Surely Brien would see right through her. Amerisia was pretty, but she wasn't the kind of woman I saw him marrying. I was a little worried, though, and almost jealous. Such a spiteful person did not deserve to be this beautiful. It wasn't fair that she should look so perfect. I felt rather plain as I stood beside her and watched her preen. Then I reminded myself that I was being foolish. It didn't matter how beautiful she was: I was still more intelligent and more honest. And those characteristics were worth far more than her beauty.  
  
I watched her join her sister, who was also looking rather grand tonight. Cyala was wearing her blue green gown, and it had (as she had claimed) brought out the color in her eyes. Her aquamarines sparkled in the light, and she was smiling constantly. I wondered if her face hurt yet. She was convinced that tonight her beloved duke would propose to her, and thought it twenty times more romantic than anything that could happen to her sister, even in the prince should ask for Amerisia's hand. But I was beyond caring who she married. Tonight, I would finally have my freedom.  
  
Every moment that I had to wait was one moment too long. My heart had begun to beat faster and faster as I thought of how near my salvation was. I was already thinking about the gown I had decided to wear tonight. It was my favorite, a dark green satin gown embroidered with tiny silver flowers. Everything was planned, and I just needed Ariela and her daughters to leave so I could get ready. The servants were dismissed, and soon it was only my step family and I left in the manor, besides Eidyia, who was up in the attic at this moment, setting things out for me.  
  
Ariela warned me again before she left. She locked each and every window and door in the manor, and then gave me one last glare before she proceeded out to the carriage with Amerisia and Cyala. I watched them get in their carriage and drive away from the manor. As soon as they were out of sight I turned around and ran upstairs to clean up. I rushed to prepare as fast as I could. My eagerness to get to the ball was overwhelming, and it wasn't long before I was dashing up the stairs towards the attic. At last, I threw open the door, which Eidyia had unlocked.  
  
I stopped, the breath catching in my throat. Laid out on a chair was the most glorious gown I had ever seen. It was golden: not buttery yellow, but as gold as the gold of the rings Amerisia had donned. I slowly approached it, and ran a hand over the skirt. The material was delicate and smooth, but the gold thread sparkled and shone as real gold would. It was soft as silk and flowed like a river when I picked it up. The gown itself was so simple, but very elegant. The sleeves were made of transparent fabric that was as soft as the dress itself. They draped low and I knew that when I spun around, they would twirl in circles around me. The very edge had a tiny line of gold edging around it. A swath of the transparent cloth draped around the neckline and went around to trail down the back.  
  
"Lovely, isn't it?" came Eidyia's voice from behind a stack of trunks. "I fetched these for you, too." She held out what appeared to be veils, made of the same material as the sleeves and drapes. They, too, were edged with that fine line of gold thread. Also in her hand was a carved wooden box. I set aside the dress and took the veils and set them on the chair as well. Then I took the box from Eidyia and traced the top of the lid.  
  
"It has my name on it!" I exclaimed. My governess nodded.  
  
"This is all for you, Chryseis," she explained. "Your mother had this made for you not long after you were born. It was to be your present, for your first ball. I had it altered for you a few days ago. It was only fitting that you should wear this tonight, when you finally reclaim your mother's legacy." My eyes lit up, and I opened the box as Eidyia disappeared to fetch something else.  
  
Inside, I saw a wealth of crystal. There was a circlet of crystal snowflakes, each of them delicate and unique. I also took out a matching belt. Lying in the bottom, wrapped in paper was a gold chain from which hung a single crystal snowflake, the most intricate and beautiful of them all. "It's so beautiful."  
  
"One more thing for you, dear," Eidyia told me. She held out a pair of shoes that were seemingly made of crystal. There were tiny snowflakes all around the top, and tiny snowflakes were cut into the crystal all across the shoe. I took the shoes almost reverently.  
  
"How can I wear anything so delicate and beautiful?" I asked her, gazing down at this work of art.  
  
"They were specially made for you, dear. They will fit perfectly, I know. And they will not break easily." I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face as I imagined what it would be like to dance in these shoes, wearing the golden dress. As I helped Eidyia carry all the things down to the dressing room, she spoke of things that weren't even remotely related to our plan.  
  
"Your mother named you after Chryseis, the Golden Star," she informed me. "That is why she had this golden gown made for you. And the day you were born was in the middle of the winter, when everything was cold. We lit so many fires in the manor to keep warm, and just before you were born, it began to snow. It was the prettiest snow I've ever seen in Llyr, and it fell upon the windowpane in the room where Pasiphae delivered. It was night, and whenever she looked out the window, she could see two stars: the Golden Star and the Silver Star. And so she named she named you after the star she saw shining outside her window."  
  
"Why are you telling me all this now?" I asked. It wasn't a complaint, but I wondered why Eidyia had become so nostalgic. We were in the dressing room by the time she answered.  
  
"We all reach turning points in our lives. For your mother, one of the largest turning points in her life was when she gave birth to you. And now you're at a turning point in your life. Remember who you are, Chryseis. You need to know who you are before you can tell the world who you are. And that is what you shall do tonight. The world will know who you are." She looked at me, and her eyes were sparkling with pride. "I've watched you grow all these years, and the woman you have become… I am proud of you, Chryseis."  
  
"I will try to live up to your…"  
  
"No." She cut me off and began to set out the things we would need. "Just do your best. And that is good enough. I have faith in you. And I expect that you might not only return to Llyr a baroness, but a princess as well."  
  
"Eidyia!" My cheeks went bright red, and I felt incredibly embarrassed at her comment. I wasn't off chasing the prince like my despicable step-sister. I wasn't like them… And then I thought of Brien. Who would he marry? Would he truly be happy with anyone? I had been with him, and he had been happy. What if he asked me to marry him? My thoughts were jarred by Eidyia, who obviously was trying to change the subject.  
  
"Anyway, do you have a plan for tonight?" she asked. I nodded.  
  
"First, I intend to cement alliances in the nobility and speak with the Duke of Aviel. Then, I will go to the prince, and explain my situation. Once the prince knows, then he can advise me on how to approach the king with my claim."  
  
"Perfect plan." My former governess smiled. "Now let's get you ready."  
  
A short time later, I was dressed and ready. My gown did indeed twirl around me when I spun in a circle, which I did before Eidyia sat me down to fix the drapes and put the veils on. She also curled my long brown hair and left it down beneath the veils and circlet. When I was completely ready, I walked over to the full length mirror that hung on the wall. Looking into the mirror, I was amazed at what I saw.  
  
I hardly even recognized myself. "This can't be me," I muttered.  
  
"Why not, dear?" I just stared and stared at the person in the mirror. "You're beautiful, just like your mother was." I couldn't believe her, though. This woman in the mirror hardly resembled myself. This woman looked noble, refined, and graceful. I couldn't think of myself as being any of those things. Then I looked closer and saw traces of my mother in the mirror: her hair, her nose, her smile. I saw bits of my father: his hazel eyes, an expression that I recognized as being his when he studied something he wasn't quite sure of. Memories flooded back to me, and I understood Eidyia's nostalgia. I was my parent's child, their legacy. And it was all up to me now.  
  
I backed away from the mirror and turned to Eidyia. "You've made all this possible," I began. She tried to deny it, but I just shook my head. "No. You've been there for me all my life. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Chryseis." Her words were quiet and sincere. "But now, I just want you to concentrate one what you have to do." With that, she ushered me to the door. She had the keys on the chain around her neck and used them to unlock the front door for me. "Have courage," she advised, hurriedly interjecting a few parting words as I went out. "Don't be tempted to talk to the prince too early. Be sure of your position before proceeding. Don't drop your guise in anyway until it is the proper time. Trust your instincts. And above all, remember that Amerisia must not marry the prince." Then the look on her face changed. She smiled a wide smile, looking directly at me. "But I don't think that will be the case. Why would he marry her when he could have you." I blushed, a little uncomfortable at her comments. "Be sensible," Eidyia said finally. "And good fortune, my child. Everything is up to you now."  
  
"I won't let you down," I promised her. Then I hurried down the steps and took one last look at the house before running to the stables. When I looked on it again, it would be mine. Or at least that was the hope that I clung to as I rode away from the Llyr manor and into the forest where my carriage was waiting.  
  
Once I got to the carriage, something seemed a little bit off. There was no footman waiting, only a single fairy coachman. So I climbed in unassisted and we set off for the palace. Inside, I took several deep breaths and ran over my plans in my head.  
  
Time seemed to drag, and we had not yet reached the palace. I could have been certain a minute had passed. I counted off the seconds slowly. Sure enough, we had not reached the palace after a minute. There was something wrong! And what was more, I was going to be late! Embarrassed to my core, I sank down in the seat, cursing absentminded fairies.  
  
It seemed like an eternity before the carriage arrived at the palace. With so much time to think, my brain had begun to point out all the flaws in my thinking. I was also nervous about being so late. That would hardly set a good example for me. When I got out, there was no one around. They must have all been inside, I thought grimly. Perhaps I had a chance of slipping in without anyone noticing.  
  
I made my way quickly through the halls towards the ball room, moving as gracefully as I could. The guards in the corridor watched me as I went, their faces covered in expressions of wonder. I didn't know whether it was the clinking of the crystal jewelry that held their attention so or the shimmer of the gold dress. But at the moment, my only concern was reaching the ball room as soon as I could. At last I approached the tall doors, behind which was the staircase that led into the ballroom.  
  
Two servants waited to open the doors for me. "Please don't open them too wide," I begged, not wanting to make a scene. In my mind, I assured myself that these balls were usually full of commotion anyway. Everyone would be talking and dancing, and the music would be playing and no one would notice a single person slipping in late. One of the servants bowed and opened a door for me. I slipped in and stood at the top of the staircase looking down on the scene below. What I saw was disastrous. As soon as I walked in, every head in the ballroom turned to me, and a sick feeling started to grow in the pit of my stomach.  
  
Prince Brien was standing at the head of the crowd near the dais where the royal thrones were. He had obviously been addressing the people, and I wondered how badly I had interrupted him. People were beginning to whisper as I descended the staircase as fast as I could, resolved not to turn right back around and leave. I wasn't about to run away when I was this close to my freedom. The prince spoke again when I started heading down. "So, that being finished, let the dancing begin!"  
  
I watched him make his way through the crowd. He was easy to spot: his tunic was white with gold embroidery over it. On his head was his crown, and with that he looked very regal. By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs, he was standing there in front of me. "Quite the entrance, Dyrelle Morrigan" he teased lightly. Behind him, I spotted a frustrated looking Amerisia closing in on him. But her hopes were in vain. "May I have this dance?" the prince asked me.  
  
I nodded, and took the hand he held out to me. We walked over near the orchestra, who began to play a waltz. As I started to dance, I had the feeling that someone was watching me. Indeed, I managed to get a glimpse of the king, who was looking at me with a stern expression on his face. Brien must have known this, because he made an explanation for me. "Don't be alarmed if my father is watching you. He's really a kind person, even if he can be a bit severe sometimes." I nodded, accepting this. The king wasn't the only one who seemed to be watching, but I ignored them and concentrated on the dance. It wasn't until the dance ended that I spoke to him.  
  
"Thank you for the honor of the first dance, your Highness," I said politely, curtsying.  
  
"The pleasure was mine," he told me before bowing. "You look like the Golden Star descended from the heavens." I was utterly unused to flattery, and blushed a rather interesting shade of pink. Brien immediately began to apologize for making me uncomfortable and all I could do was shake my head.  
  
"No, there's no need for apologies… Thank you, Your Highness," I finally managed. The orchestra began another song, and Brien made no move to leave.  
  
"Although I haven't much hope after embarrassing you so, would you give me another dance, Dyrelle Morrigan?" I simply nodded and we danced again, much to the disappointment of the girls around us. Some oohed and ahhed, and others made noises that sounded very much like 'hmph!' but I didn't care. For a moment, there was just the melody of the orchestra and Brien, and I lightly stepped back and forth, following the music. When the dance ended, our hands parted. No sooner did this happen than the crowd of girls closed around the prince, all of them intent on dancing with him next.  
  
I felt sorry for Prince Brien who was beginning to look rather overwhelmed. Then, the cacophony stopped. Brien's expression quickly returned to a neutral one as he searched for the reason behind this sudden change. The crowd quieted, and at last it parted, revealing a young woman with golden hair and a fine pink gown. Amerisia walked right up to the prince, with all the grace and dignity she could assume. Curtsying to him, she asked in her sweetest most cultured voice, "Your Highness, may I have this dance?" I was thinking wildly in my mind, say no, say no, please say no.  
  
"As you wish, Dyrelle Amerisia," he replied, bowing. She took his arm and they began to dance to the music that was playing. I backed away, anger filling me. Amerisia always stole things away from me, but I wouldn't let her steal Prince Brien. She didn't deserve him; I couldn't let her have him. My anger threatened to overwhelm me for a moment, but then I remembered my purpose. Now would be the perfect time to discuss my plight with the aristocrats. I searched for the Count of Dagyn and his wife. They were standing on their own, in the company of a tall man I did not know. Cautiously, I approached them, hoping that I had not made them doubt my credibility at all.  
  
"Welcome back to Calaris," the countess greeted. She turned to the tall man, who was dressed elegantly, the heraldry of his house clearly displayed. I already knew who he was by the time she introduced me. "This, your Grace, is the girl we had told you of." I curtsied to him as best I could.  
  
"My name is Dyrelle Morrigan of Teatra," I introduced myself. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, your Grace." The duke nodded, bowing slightly to me.  
  
"You are quite the person, Dyrelle Morrigan, to make such an entry," he said, but I wasn't sure if this was a compliment or not. However, his next statement cleared that up. "It is an honor to have a lady such as you in Alansia."  
  
"It is an honor to be here," I replied simply. What I really wanted was to cease these formalities and ask my questions, but I tried to remember Eidyia's training. This was the game of aristocrats, to speak for hour and say nothing, then to speak for a moment and say everything. Fortunately, the duke must have been as impatient as I was. He introduced the topic a bit abruptly, but no one said anything.  
  
"I understand you have come to Alansia with questions about distant kin in Llyr." I nodded. He looked around us, as if to make sure no one was listening. I nodded to answer his question.  
  
"Very distant, but kin nonetheless, your Grace."  
  
"Count Dagyn has said some interesting things when I spoke to him earlier tonight. You came to repair relations, did you not?"  
  
"I did," I answered, wondering where this conversation was going. He was obviously interested, and from what I could read on his face he didn't dislike me. I was hopeful that this would turn in the direction I hoped it would. The duke drew back, closer to the wall and further away from the other people who were drifting about. I followed, as did the Count. The Countess disappeared, saying that there were others who might want to join this discussion as well. Hope was kindled in my heart. I had supporters!  
  
The duke continued his questioning of me. "If you had the chance to stay here in Alansia, would you?" This part I needed no acting for.  
  
"Of course. Alansia is a beautiful place. It feels almost like home, and I have only been here a few days. I think that I could spend the rest of my days in this place." That was the right answer, I decided, seeing the approving look on his face.  
  
"Then hear me, Dyrelle Morrigan. You are free to stop me at any time, but please consider what I have to say. Ever since Dyrelle Ariela Chemise became the Baroness of Llyr, I've had problems with her. She does not deserve to rule the barony: not just because she is not a legitimate heir, but because she has proven herself to be irresponsible and harmful to the land itself. The only flaw is that the King can't take it from her because her claim is quite legal. However, the one thing that would stand in her way is if a Llyr happened to step forth and claim the barony again. "  
  
"Are there any Llyrs left? I thought they were all dead?" I asked carefully, knowing that I had won already. When they knew the truth, I would have no opposition taking my place.   
  
"You're right, the Llyrs are gone," the count cut in. "But you have Llyr blood?"  
  
"A bit," I admitted, trying not to sound too hasty. Oh, I had the Llyr blood certainly enough, and my veins seemed to be afire with the strength of it right now. I was so close…  
  
"If you can bring proof of your relation to the Barons of Llyr, then I will support your claim to that realm." His words were so sweet in my ears that I almost sang for joy. This is what I had hoped for more than anything. All I needed was to speak with Brien, and I would have it at last. I would save him from marrying Amerisia, and we could both be happy. My heart was pounding, and I had difficulty speaking again.  
  
"I have proof enough for you, that I will show you as soon as I can. Thank you, your Grace." My voice was a little eager, even though I was trying to restrain myself. Soon, I would show him all the proof he would ever need.  
  
"Will you swear to be wise in the governing of Llyr, if you are instated?" the Count asked me.  
  
"I am prepared to do so," I told him. What I didn't tell him was that I had prepared for it for years. I had the desire to be Baroness, the knowledge and skills to become Baroness. I was ready, and here was my chance.  
  
"Then I will vouch for you to the king, then," he answered. "But I may not have much sway in the matter. It could be that he will dismiss me in this."  
  
"Would I be wise to approach one of the royal house to vouch for me as well?" I asked quickly, wondering if my plan would work.  
  
"If you were able to, then it would only further your claim, Dyrelle Morrigan," the duke told me. I smiled at this, knowing what I must do next.   
  
"Thank you," I said again. I knew I had said it before, but I had to say it again. "You are a wise and just man, Duke Aviel."  
  
"But what if you are the prince's bride?" came another voice from behind me. It was the Countess of Dagyn, bringing a few of her companions from the first evening along with her. Some of those women had in turn brought their husbands with them. I turned to face them.  
  
"The prince's bride?" I began. "My intentions at this ball are not to find a husband, but to discover the condition of my kin here in Llyr." My statement was practiced, and I delivered it in as noble a voice I could manage.  
  
"You are a rare girl, Dyrelle Morrigan," one of the Barons remarked, "Not to seek the prince when he seems to be so friendly to you."  
  
"He's friendly to almost everyone," I protested. I didn't like where this conversation was going.  
  
"I've heard rumors," one of the Countesses admitted at last. "If the Duke is to replace Ariela with you, then these tales must be put to an end. Be honest. Is it true that you are the princess of Teatra, coming under disguise to woo the prince?" My eyes widened, and I shook my head.  
  
"Of course not!" I denied. "I have told you before why I am here and who I am." I felt awful about lying to them now. Once the truth came out, they would be shocked indeed. Now I was forced to look at something I had almost forgotten. How would my deception be looked upon? It was necessary, to be certain, but what would people say? What would Brien think? I, too, wore my mask when I was with him. Would he forgive me? There was only one way to find out.  
  
"Thank you for your support, noble lords and ladies of Alansia," I said, trying to wrap things up quickly. "In time, I will show you the evidence of my Llyr blood, through my mother's kin. And perhaps we can all benefit from this."  
  
"May it be so," the duke concluded, and he seemed to be satisfied. I curtsied to them all, and left them to talk amongst themselves. 


	13. The Final Choice

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Hurrying over to where people were dancing, I searched for Brien. He was dancing with a girl I did not know. She was very pretty and dressed in a gown that was lavender and lacy. The girl did not look exceptionally intelligent or lively, but rather a bit dull and humorless. She was attempting to smile, though, and I felt sorry for the prince. I resolved to rescue him from these girls for a while.  
  
Being a bit bold, I made my way over to where he was as soon as the music stopped. I was just entering the ring of girls that surrounded him when someone stepped in my way. It was Amerisia, looking extremely possessive and conceited. "Where do you think you're going?" she demanded. I answered her plainly, making my noble accent a bit thicker than normal to disguise my voice.  
  
"To the center of the circle to speak with the prince." She made a small noise of discontent at that and continued to stand in my way.  
  
"And what business does someone like you have with the prince?" I didn't even answer her second question, but instead pushed past her and continued on my way, despite her protests and frustration. At last, I found my way over to the prince. He saw me as well, and bowed to me. I curtsied to him, and when he asked me to dance, I agreed. Now Amerisia must have been regretting her efforts to keep me from him, for it had kept her from dancing with him yet again. Good.  
  
"You are rather forward tonight, Dyrelle Morrigan," he remarked as we danced. I wondered if he was dismayed at that or if it was merely an inconsequential observation.  
  
"I suppose I have seemed so," was my reply. "I apologize."  
  
"No need to apologize. Sometimes one must be forward." His gaze drifted towards the circle of girls that was expanding from around us to let us dance. Amerisia finally stood on her own, looking lovely and but upset. The orchestra was playing one of my favorite songs, one they had played last night as well. We danced silently for a few minutes, and I tried to gather up my courage to speak to him. This was the moment I had been waiting for. It was here at last. Momentarily, I shut my eyes and remembered everything Eidyia had said to me. I remembered my mother and my father, and their love and hope for me. And it gave me the courage to say the words I had been longing to say for so many long years.  
  
"Your Highness," I began as the music began to soften, "There is something I have to tell you." My voice was serious, still disguised by my accent.  
  
"Something important?" he asked me, his brow furrowing a little. "What is it? Does it have something to do with your talks with the nobles?" He certainly was perceptive if he noticed that.  
  
"How did you know?" I asked him. Did he know everything?  
  
"I saw you speaking with the Duke of Aviel and the Count and Countess of Dagyn earlier," Brien replied. "All through these balls I've seen you off talking to those who are much older than you, and all are nobility here in Alansia. Now, what is it that you must tell me, Dyrelle Morrigan?"  
  
I steeled myself for the coming impact of my words, and finally found the heart to speak. "First, there is something that must be said, and then I must ask you a question, Your Highness, one that only you can answer."  
  
"Tell me," he urged at last. I knew that I was talking in circles, but that was my nervousness. I finally decided to just be out with it.  
  
"I am…" I never got the chance to finish. King Matthew had approached us and was leading his son away already.  
  
"Come, Brien, it is time for your announcement." Brien looked a bit reluctant, but the look on his father's face was so stern that he did not wish to go against him. The king nodded kindly to me. "My apologies, Dyrelle." I nodded as well, and forced a smile, but the courage I had had before was fading, and I felt as if all this pressure was now bottled up inside me, and that I would soon explode.  
  
Before hurrying away, the prince turned to me. "I'm sorry. I will speak with you as soon as I have made my announcement, I promise." With that, he was off, walking briskly up to the dais. As I watched him turn to walk away, I saw a sparkle in his eye. I began to wonder then… What if it was I who he named to be his bride?  
  
I thought of him when we went riding the first time he came to the Llyr manor. I pictured him on the rooftop of our stable, watching the lights in the sky. He understood me so well, and we could talk to each other with such ease. What did he wish for in a bride? Did he want someone who shared his love of learning? Someone who would help him defy convention and be who he truly was? Suddenly, I had the feeling that I was no different than anyone else in this ballroom. I had to know who the prince's choice would be.  
  
However, we were kept in suspense a bit longer. It was the king who spoke first. "Welcome, Dyrelles and Dyrens to the third and final ball held in honor of my son, Crown Prince Brien Taurion Romen of Alansia. As you know, these were arranged so that my son might choose a bride who is worthy of the title of Princess of Alansia. Many worthy young ladies have come to Calaris, and of them, my son has chosen one to whom he will be wed in due time."  
  
I was disappointed that I could only see their faces from where I stood. The crowd in front of me blocked most of them from view, but I could see well enough to understand. Prince Brien suddenly looked very serious. He was waiting for his father to finish so he could make his announcement. I watched him glance over at his mother, who nodded at him, probably trying to reassure him before he spoke. As she did this, his father gestured for him to speak. His face animated a bit, and he stepped forward. I stood completely still for a moment.  
  
"I must admit to you all," Brien began, "that I am rather anxious to stand before you and make this announcement. As many of you know, I have not chosen a bride in years because I have never found one with whom I could be happy. But now, I think I have. However, I would prefer to make my formal announcement and proposal at the home of my bride. So it is my request that the party ride to the manor of Llyr, where I will make my announcement in the gardens there."  
  
In that moment, I knew I was lost. I had not realized that I had been holding my breath, and now I felt light headed and ill. The room seemed to spin beneath my feet, and I couldn't believe what he had just said. He was marrying the heiress of Llyr. He was going to marry Amerisia. "No," I whispered under my breath. He couldn't marry her, he just couldn't! With her, he would be miserable? How could this have happened?  
  
I knew that people were staring at me. Some whispered to each other, but I heard them. "I was sure that he would have chosen that girl in the gold."  
  
"There's no denying that Amerisia's the most beautiful girl in the kingdom, you know."  
  
"But who did he waste more time with? It was that brown haired prince-thief. And now we'll never have him again…"  
  
I couldn't listen. My whole brain was fixated on one thing. He was marrying Amerisia. My step-sister would be Queen, and all my fears would come true. Brien would be miserable, unable to ever escape her clutches. And the light would fade from his eyes as he grew wearier and wearier of her demanding presence.  
  
I wanted it all to be a dream so badly. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that when I opened them I would be in bed at the manor. This had to be a nightmare. Opening my eyes, I realized that this was no nightmare. This was real. And I was lost. I turned away from the room and fled up the staircase and away from the ballroom.  
  
The hall was empty, the guards having gone in to hear the prince's announcement. I ran through the corridor as fast I could. The crystal shoes hindered my pace, so I discarded them in the hallway, not caring about anything but fleeing as fast as I could. As I ran, something else occurred to me. I had failed. Never would some unknown claim the land of the Princess' mother. I had failed everyone.  
  
I was not usually a person of tears. Now, they threatened to burst forth. I withheld them, though. I still had to be strong. I could not cry now. To cry now was to admit weakness, and I needed all my strength to flee this horrible place. I kept running away as fast as I could. Then I heard a voice from behind me. "Dyrelle Morrigan! Wait!"  
  
His voice held me to the ground. I wanted so badly to keep running, but I couldn't. A pain was growing in my chest as he approached. I didn't run to face him; I just stayed where I stood, not having the strength to speak. He walked around to face me, and I looked down at the ground, down at my bare feet on the cobblestones. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked, his voice soft.  
  
"I… I can't…" I finally managed, struggling not to cry. My voice sounded odd in my ears. It was hardly recognizable as my own, wavering and on the edge of weeping. "I cannot say it now… Not now…" The tears were threatening again, and it took all my energy to push them away. Brien looked concerned, his face a mask of pity. "I don't want your pity," I stammered, trying to walk away from him.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong," the prince tried again, following me. I had only gone a few steps when I halted again.  
  
"You won't be happy. You really don't understand." He still didn't let me go.  
  
"Listen to me, Dyrelle Morrigan," be begged, coming in front of me again. "I am sorry. But I think I am in love." That hit me like a wave in a hurricane. My heart was thumping wildly in my chest. He was not just talked into marrying Amerisia. He wasn't doing it for the political alliance. He loved her. He really loved her: I could tell from the way he spoke about her now. And at the same time, I could feel my own heart ache as if it had been pierced with a dagger.  
  
"No… You can't love her…" I stammered, hardly coherent any more. All I knew was the pain of it all. Brien kept trying to speak with me though, even though I was now slowly backing away from him.  
  
"Listen to me, Morrigan. You will find your own love someday, and then you will understand. And I know you will find someone to love you. You're charming and pretty…"  
  
"Pretty?" I demanded. "Is that all I am? Pretty? Is that all anyone ever sees?" I could no longer hold back the tears that burst from me violently, and I ran. I ran as fast as I could away from Brien, away from the castle, and away from the doom that had been pronounced. But I could never run fast enough. When I threw myself in the carriage, I did not care for anything but to get away. As I lay sobbing with my head on the seat, I realized that the pain in my heart was not for myself, but for Brien. It was for Brien that I wept. I wept for the illusion I had held in my heart, the illusion of a man who loved the stars and independence, the illusion of a brilliant, noble prince.  
  
Pretty. If he wanted to marry a pretty woman, then surely Amerisia would fulfill that requirement. He had named me pretty, but I knew it wasn't so. How could I be? I was a failure, hardly the legacy of my mother, who was great and good. I was not pretty, only the lowest of servants, dressed in borrowed finery. And the lowest of servants I would remain until the end of my days. I knew at that moment that I could never be happy while Brien was married to Amerisia. And I began to despair, in the deepest reaches of my heart. The ache was so piercing now that I couldn't think about it any longer.  
  
I wept and wept into my arms as the carriage crawled home. It went so slowly, drawing out my pain. I was trapped with no one but my own mind, which kept going over what had just happened. The carriage drew up to the Llyr manor just as I thought that couldn't stand this journey any longer. I crawled out, and behind me it vanished into thin air. I didn't even bother to turn back; I just kept running up to the door. It was locked, just as Eidyia had left it when I departed. After banging on the door, I stepped back. I saw her face peer through a window to see who was at the door, and when she saw me, she snapped back and hurried to open it.  
  
"Chryseis!" Right away, she was worrying over me. "What's wrong?" She locked the door again behind me when I came in.  
  
"I failed him," I managed to stammer as I ran up to the attic. "I failed you, Mother, Father, Valora, everyone." My feet pounded against the stairs as I climbed to the attic, intent on throwing off these golden garments that everyone though made me so beautiful. I had no desire to ever be beautiful again. When I got to the attic, Eidyia saw my madness in my grief. She helped me remove everything as carefully as possible, for I was tempted to tear it away.  
  
I wouldn't answer her questions, and after a while, she ceased trying to ask. My tears were still flowing as I pulled on my robe. Taking one last look around, I pulled the hood down over my face. "I can't stay here any longer," I finally said aloud. "I can't stay here and watch him say it… I have to leave. I'm so sorry."  
  
Eidyia only nodded sadly. She pulled me into a hug, a tear or two slipping down her cheek as well. "I'm so sorry, child. I'm so sorry." When she released me, I rushed out. I heard her whisper behind me as I fled. "Gods bless you, child."  
  
"Thank you," I said aloud, hoping she heard me as I ran down the stairs. I made for the front door, but it was locked. When I glanced out the window, I saw a crowd of people beginning to assemble. They were heading towards the gardens, which meant I had a chance of getting to the stable if I could only find a way out. Drying my tears a little, I hurried to one of the doors we used in the kitchens to fetch wood from the outdoor woodpile. It was small and easy to miss. Indeed, Ariela hadn't locked it.  
  
I ran from the back door, slamming it behind me. The stable wasn't too far away, and I managed to enter without being seen through the back door. I scanned the stable for my silver horse, only to realize that he had been left outside in my haste to get in. Instead, I saddled a brown mare and went to open the door to her stall when the back door to the stable opened as well. My heart jumped, and I tried desperately to hide in an empty stall. But I stumbled, and instead bumped into the wooden divider between the two stalls, knocking myself to the ground. Cursing my clumsiness, I tried to stand, ready to flee if need be.  
  
Suddenly, a hand was offered to me. I looked up, into the blue eyes I had seen such light in before. Brien took my hand when I did not take his and pulled me to my feet. "Mer-Dyrelle," he greeted simply.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I demanded, my voice thankfully back to normal, although I knew if this continued, then I would begin to weep again. "You should be out there, proposing to your bride."  
  
"Yes, I should. But you have to be there." I tried to pull away, but his grip was firm. "Please come with me," he asked me. My heart was torn. I didn't want to deny him, but I couldn't watch him ask Amerisia to be his wife. Then I saw the look in his eyes. They were pleading with me to come with him, pleading that he could not go through with what he was about to do if I would not come. Although my heart was breaking, I gave in, and he pulled me out of the stable and over to the gardens.  
  
I thought he would leave me in the crowd somewhere, but he did not. The people assembled in our gardens stared as we passed, gasping at the sight. My heart was beating faster and faster with every minute. Still, Brien did not release me. By his side, I was led to the head of the crowd, and I found myself standing in front of everyone, his hand still firmly closed around mine. And then something in me began to feel wrong, as if I had somehow made some great mistake. I was puzzled, just as puzzled as the crowd was as they stared at me.  
  
I glanced at Amerisia and Ariela, who were looking very smug. But as soon as they looked at me and Brien, confusion spread across their faces. Then, Brien finally let g of my hand. He stepped away briefly and turned away from me to get something, probably the box of wedding rings. My eyes turned to the ground, unable to watch, even though I knew I must listen. He spoke to all the people gathered in the garden, his voice ringing out through the night. "I gave my word that I would propose to my bride in the gardens of Llyr. And I have indeed made my decision. I hope to marry the most brilliant, independent, witty, beautiful woman I have ever known."  
  
My eyes were forced upwards and I stared at him. He turned to me, holding in his hand a flower. I recognized it as the tioron flower, and I could smell the sweet scent. "I don't even know her name," Brien admitted. "All I know is her heart."  
  
"How can you say that I am beautiful when you've never even seen my face?" I sobbed in the old language that we used so often, taking the flower.  
  
"Because I love you," he answered simply, the words in the Ancient Tongue sounding so sweet as they drifted from him. "I could have married any pretty girl, but I don't love any of them. It's you that I love, and I know that when I do see you, you will be… so beautiful. Do you love me?" The words were so beautiful, their sounds twisting and turning inside me.  
  
"I do love you," I finally whispered. And as I said it, I knew that it was true. I had loved him since I knew him, and we finally understood each other completely.  
  
"Then will you?" He held forth a ring, small and silver, but intricately engraved with tiny vines and flowers.  
  
"I will." I was so happy. The pain of despair had fled, banished by this happiness that was beyond any joy I had ever known. Brien slipped the ring onto my finger as the crowd erupted in talk. Even the king looked concerned, but Brien and I didn't care. Suddenly, Brien was taking my hood in his hands. I was jarred out of my euphoria as I knew that he would recognize me, as would everyone else in the audience. But it was too late. Brien drew back my hood.  
  
"Chryseis!" Everyone turned to the one who had shouted my name with such shock and disgust. All eyes were on Ariela as she stood ashen faced before Brien and I. She was frozen now, realizing her mistake. If there was gossip when I was brought out, it was nothing to the gossip that flew around now.  
  
"Morrigan? Chryseis?" Brien looked confused for a moment. The King had come over, his face completely bewildered.  
  
"What is going on here?" he demanded of me. Then he hushed the crowd since I tried to answer, but he could not really hear over the din. I was left standing before everyone, and I knew that I had to find some explanation. Over the crowd, I caught a glimpse of Eidyia, who was smiling, tears of happiness running down her cheeks. I smiled slightly, and told my tale, the tale that had been kept hidden for twelve long years.  
  
"I have deceived you all, and I am very sorry that it was necessary. My true name is Chryseis Annorise of Llyr, daughter of Baron Michael and Baroness Pasiphae. But when my father died, I was made a servant so my step-mother could claim Llyr for her own. I couldn't run, because I never lost hope that someday I might have this chance to stand up and reclaim this land of mine, this land I love. I love Llyr, and no matter what abuse Ariela or her daughters might have done to me, I couldn't leave. I had to find a way to get it back again. So I came as Morrigan of Teatra, hoping that someone would help me. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth." I turned to Brien desperately and spoke quickly in the Ancient Tongue. "Forgive my deception. I was no better than any of the others at those balls, putting on a mask and hiding myself from you. If you no longer…"  
  
"I do." Loudly, in the common language, he made another announcement. "In light of this, it is only just that you be returned your title, Baroness Chryseis of Llyr." Baroness. I had Llyr once more. A warmth spread through me, and I felt as if I could fly. Not long ago, I had known the depths of despair, and now I felt as if I could soar through the clouds.  
  
"She's not the real daughter of Baroness Pasiphae!" Amerisia suddenly shouted. "I am!" Her voice was desperate, but her response made her even more despondent. People began to laugh at her.  
  
"You don't look a bit like a Llyr," one insisted. "You look more like a minstrel I had singing in my court once!" Ariela turned a particularly bright shade of pink, and there was another chorus of laughs. The king looked down at me, examining me closely.  
  
"If you are the real baroness, give me proof." I looked over at Brien and knew exactly what to say.  
  
"When I was young, we held a ball and you attended with your wife and son. He looked bored, so we went into the library and played games until my nurse made him go back."  
  
"I remember that. You also told me a joke, as I recall," Brien laughed. The king seemed satisfied with my proof.  
  
"I have decided to give this marriage my blessing," King Matthew said at length. "Even though you have defied me in this matter, Brien, I suppose it was a blessing in the end." Queen Marai, who had until now been silent stepped forward and put a hand on her husband's shoulder. She looked over at me and smiled her warm smile.  
  
"I knew that I liked you, dear. You shine like the star you were named for." I blushed at the compliment and Brien rolled him eyes.  
  
"She'll just be gloating because she wanted me to marry Morrigan, er… you." We spoke in the Ancient Tongue, and I wondered if his parents understood out conversation. But by now, I did not care.  
  
"I'm glad you married me, and not Morrigan," I admitted, taking his hand. "Because now I know that…"  
  
"I love you." The crowd began to depart when the King waved them away.   
  
"I just can't believe all this is happening," I told him as we walked together to the royal carriage.  
  
"Why don't you come with me to the palace," he offered, when we paused beside it. "Just until this mess with Ariela is sorted out. And then we can return here, to Llyr."  
  
"We…" I could hardly believe it. The pieces of my life seemed to fall into place. In my mind, I saw us riding our horses over the hills, saw us reading books in the library, and walking amongst the fragrant gardens. And I saw a future filled with such love.  
  
"We'll live here in Llyr," he promised. "In a land we love, with the one we love." As I climbed into my carriage, I breathed deep, then let out a long breath. Taking one last look at my manor, I wondered at how all this had come to pass. I was free of Ariela at last, free to reclaim my birthright. But the greatest freedom of all was knowing that I would marry Brien, and knowing that someone finally understood.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
In three years, Brien and I were married. The time between our engagement and wedding was wonderful. We decided after the proposal that we didn't know each other well enough to get married quite yet, so Brien convinced his parents to let us wait for a while. We found all out all of each other's strengths and flaws. As we got to know each other, we argued more and agreed less. There were fights, but there were also wonderful moments. Riding horses across the hills or reading in the library together, we came to know each other so well that I think he knew more about me than I did myself. And I grew to love all his shortcomings and flaws, even though I never missed the chance to tease him about them. We were truly happy together, the happiest I've ever been.  
  
During those three years, many things changed. Perhaps the most monumental was Ariela's banishment from Llyr. Once the truth was out, she appeared before the king, who passed judgment. Since she had usurped the barony of Llyr, she was banished from the city, and all her fortune that she inherited from my father was taken from her. Bitter and defeated, she left and went to a small city outside Calaris. I later heard that she found a job designing gowns, which I shuddered at.  
  
As for my step-sisters, they did not suffer as much as Ariela. Cyala married her duke, and commanded a whole household of servants, although she was ever under the watchful eye of my friend, the Duchess of Aviel, who made sure that she did not grow to conceited for her own good, and taught her new peer a few lessons in humility whenever she came to call. As for Amerisia, she was almost ruined by her failed exploits at the balls. The arrogant Count of Grier didn't seem to mind too much, and married her anyway. I had met him at the first ball and thoroughly disliked him. Brien refused to let me get angry, just grinning and mentioning that they deserved each other.  
  
I had my land back, though. I had my beloved Llyr again. I dismissed the rule that kept the servants hidden behind their hoods, and freed all those who wished to leave. Some took my offer, and left to seek their fortunes elsewhere, but those were mostly Ariela's hand chosen bimbos. Many stayed, loyal to the land of Llyr. I also brought in those who could help rebuild Llyr to all its former glory.  
  
I brough Valora to Llyr, freeing her from Castle Edris. She tended the flowers in the garden, and was quite happy here. We would talk for hours sometimes, sitting out amongst the trees and flowers. I had her plant the tioron flowers again, and once more, their sweet scent graced the gardens. My red haired friend lived not far from the manor itself, in a stone house where I came to visit occasionally. She was a bit nervous to meet the prince at first, but soon warmed up to the idea. Sometimes, I would drag him along, and the three of us would speak of plants and all the things that grew and flourished here in Llyr.  
  
As for Eidyia, she came up with a marvelous idea that I helped her bring to reality. Not far from the manor, in the little village, she set up a school. It taught all kinds of things: language, history, natural sciences, mathematics. All children were welcomed there. It grew and grew until Eidyia finally had to make boarding houses for all the children that were sent from far across Alansia. She loved teaching, as she always had. Having classrooms full of children to share her knowledge with was her dream come true. When I had time, I would go down to the school to watch the classes. Once or twice, I even got teach a few lessons. While there were frustrations for Eidyia, there were also many joys that she experienced in her years as teacher and headmistress at the Llyr Academy.  
  
At last, after three years, I married Brien in the city of Calaris. Our wedding was the biggest event since the balls three years ago. I was so nervous when I walked down the aisle, wearing my mother's wedding dress and the crystal jewelry I had worn three years ago. But when I saw Brien waiting for me at the other end of the temple, I couldn't help but smile. Eidyia was crying in the audience, and smiling at me through her tears. At last, we exchanged vows, and Brien was my husband. When he lifted his veil and we shared our first kiss as husband and wife, I knew that only happiness could come of this.  
  
Indeed, the greatest joy of all visited Brien and I a year after our marriage. I gave birth to a daughter, Cimiliene, the Silver Star. Three years later, Cimiliene had a little brother, Tioron. While Tioron would be king someday, my daughter was named the future Baroness of Llyr. It was such a joy, knowing that I could pass this land on to my daughter, and that the line would not die. And the joy of being a mother was greater than anything else. Now as I stand in the gardens of Llyr, sitting beside my husband, holding my baby, watching my daughter play in the flowers, I was truly happy that I had found the strength to escape my life of servitude. When I had first come up with the plan, I had no way of knowing what would come of it. I had only hoped to gain my land again. Now, sitting here, something tells me that I have more than I ever dreamed of.  
  
Author's note:  
  
I wrote this because I thought that it was silly that the prince and Cinderella fell in love after sharing one dance and then putting on a slipper. I wondered what it would be like if the prince fell in love with the servant Cinderella instead of the Cinderella that went to the ball. And I wanted to give her some competition, so I had beautiful, accomplished step sisters. Hope you enjoyed this variation. I used two Greek names in this story: Chryseis, means golden, and Eidyia means knowledge. As always, thanks to all my reviewers whose advice has prompted this re-writing, and special thanks to my editors. Heather, Kate, and Konie- thanks for all your editing and support! 


End file.
